The Love Boat
by Sedgie
Summary: AU. Regina Mills est la commandante du paquebot The Love Boat spécialisé dans les croisières pour célibataires. Emma Swan est une célibataire qui aime sa vie new-yorkaise, ses pizzas et son chien. Mais que se passerait-il si ses amis lui offraient une croisière pour Hawaii ? Quand la casanière célibattante rencontre la plus romantique des commandantes de bord.
1. Introduction

**Rebonjour mes Oncers préférés !**

 **Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic SQ qui sera, une nouvelle fois, un AU.**

 **Le contexte : une croisière pour Hawaii, quoi de plus romantique huh ?**

 **Cette fic comptera au moins 13 chapitres. Elle sera postée tous les mercredis !  
**

 **Sachez aussi que j'ai crée un** **Tumblr** **qui se couple aux fics que j'écris. Ainsi, dedans vous trouverez des visuels pouvant s'accorder avec mes fics (des lieux que je décris, des objets...), vous trouverez aussi quelques anecdotes, des scènes bonus ou autres...**

 **Une manière interactive de voir autrement une fanfic. Vous trouverez mon Tumblr sous 'Sedgie'** **et les articles affilés à cette fic sous les hashtags #TLB #Sedgie (Je poste en ce moment aussi une fic The 100 sous le hashtag #TGND)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Introduction**

« Commandante, le paquebot est prêt. Nous sommes tous dans la salle de spectacle. »

« Bien, j'arrive. »

Regina Mills était commandante de bord… Mais pas de n'importe quel navire : elle avait sous son commandement, un paquebot de croisière « _The Love Boat_ » : plus de 160m de longueur, un poids de plus de 15 000 tonnes, pouvant accueillir près de 600 passagers. Une salle de spectacle de plus de 600 places, un immense casino, une large salle de restaurant, 7 ponts passagers avec 414 cabines et plus de 8 ponts avec 355 autres cabines, une piscine et 4 jacuzzis, une salle de cinéma…

Le Love Boat était une véritable ville flottante, fierté de Regina Mills. Elle voguait sur les flots depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant. Et si le monde maritime était clairement un monde d'hommes, elle avait su y faire sa place et acquérir une certaine notoriété et lorsqu'elle était devenue commandante d'un navire aux dimensions plus modestes, son envie de diriger un bateau plus gros avait toujours existé.

Elle se souvenait de ses nombreuses croisières avec ses parents, elle n'avait que de bons souvenirs à bord, et c'est, en grande partie, ce qui lui avait donné l'envie de prendre la barre de bateaux plus tard.

A présent, elle était aux commandantes de ce monstre maritime pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle dédiait sa vie entière à ce paquebot, ne mettant pied à terre que quelques jours dans l'année. Elle préférait la compagnie de son navire qu'elle connaissait par cœur : le moindre couloir, la moindre pièce, y compris la salle des machines.

Elle avait sillonné toutes les mers, visité des centaines d'îles, archipels, pays, embarqué pour plus d'une centaine de croisières.

Et sous ses ordres, plus de 300 personnes éparpillées sur tout le paquebot : des cuisiniers en passant par les techniciens et machinistes, les serveurs, animateurs, barmen, assistant(e)s et bien d'autres encore. Tous avaient un profond respect pour leur commandante qui, bien que conciliante, menait d'une main de fer toute cette petite ville.

Car le Love Boat n'était pas un navire comme les autres… Le Love Boat était un navire spécialisé dans les croisières pour célibataires. Le but ? Que des personnes seules se retrouvent en un même lieu, à des kilomètres de la moindre terre, durant une dizaine de jours, profitant des joies que pouvait offrir le Love Boat, le tout agrémenté par des visites à terre. Regina Mills n'avait jamais forcé la main à personne, mais sous ses yeux, sur son navire, elle avait vu naitre des centaines de couples, aidés par son équipage et sa croisière.

Regina Mills était célibataire, mais elle avait foi en l'amour et croyait fermement au coup de foudre au premier regard. Eternelle romantique, elle savait qu'un cadre aussi idyllique qu'une croisière aux Caraïbes ou vers Hawaii ne pouvait que favoriser les rapprochements. Les gens qui venaient sur son paquebot savaient pour quelle raison ils venaient : trouver l'âme sœur, clore leur célibat. Il ne s'agissait en rien d'une croisière où l'on venait pour enchainer les conquêtes et n'avoir que des histoires d'une nuit. Ce genre de parasites était proscrit ici, et plusieurs fois Regina avait banni des gens croyant que le Love Boat n'était qu'un baisodrome sur les flots.

Et c'était aussi pour cela que les croisières du Love Boat étaient aussi réputées et sûres : ainsi, les célibataires savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas harcelés par des gens en manque de sexe. Non, ces croisières étaient faites pour que chacun trouve sa chacune dans un cadre paradisiaque où tout était fait pour pousser les gens à se parler, interagir et, pourquoi pas, trouver le grand amour.

Regina pouvait se targuer d'avoir réunis plus d'une centaine de couples, ayant abouti sur des mariages, des enfants, certains gardant le contact avec Regina, leur envoyant des photos de mariage ou des bébés. Photos qu'elle gardait épinglées dans son bureau, tels des trophées dont elle était toujours très fière.

Aujourd'hui encore, Regina Mills conduirait une énième croisière, cette fois-ci en partance pour Hawaii. Aucun voyage n'était pareil et c'est ce qui faisait aussi le charme de son métier. Alors, comme avant chaque embarquement de passager, elle réunissait tout son staff dans la salle de spectacle afin de leur donner les derniers conseils, les dernières recommandations, les dernières astuces et surtout les derniers encouragements, leur rappelant le but premier de ces croisières et celui de ceux qui y participaient.

Alors, comme toujours, elle revêtait son uniforme de commandant de bord et s'avança sur la scène, juste derrière le micro. Elle se racla la gorge avant de porter son assurance aussi fièrement que son uniforme.

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous repartons sur les flots pour Hawaii, transportant avec nous des centaines et des centaines de personnes recherchant une certaine forme d'évasion, couplée à une envie d'autre chose, une envie de changement dans leur vie. Ici, nous avons à cœur de ne pas voir ces personnes comme des désespérées. Ce sont des gens qui veulent changer leur vie d'une manière originale. Nous sommes ici à leur service, nous sommes ici pour faciliter leur séjour, pour répondre à leurs attentes, dans la discrétion et l'efficacité et dans une disponibilité totale. Nos croisières sont réputées pour leur réussite, mais aussi pour leur service impeccable, et rien ne serait possible sans vous. Nous sommes une machine et chacun d'entre nous sommes un rouage efficace qui participe à la renommée de ces croisières. Chacun d'entre vous comptez ici, tous autant que vous êtes, que ce soit dans l'ombre ou auprès des usagers, vous avez tous votre importance et cette prise de conscience qui fait notre succès. Je ne saurais vous remercier pour être là et donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes durant ces quelques jours sur les flots. Aujourd'hui, nous recommençons, mais comme à chaque fois, il ne faut pas tomber dans la routine, chaque croisière est différente, ainsi que ceux qui fouleront le Love Boat. Nous sommes ici parce que nous croyons aux bienfaits de telles croisières, nous en avons été les témoins plus d'une fois. Espérons que la magie opère une nouvelle fois. Tous à vos postes ! »

Et après des applaudissements nourris, Regina s'éclipsa, le cœur gonflé d'espoir pour cette nouvelle aventure qu'elle espérait être, une nouvelle fois, une franche réussite.

* * *

« Vous êtes dingues ! »

« Mais non. »

« Mais si ! Vous n'auriez pas du ! »

Lorsqu'Emma Swan ouvrit l'enveloppe que ses amis, David et Mary Margaret, venaient de lui offrir, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux : un billet pour une croisière pour Hawaii.

« Mais ou est-ce que vous avez eu l'argent pour ça ?! »

« Généralement, on ne discute pas argent lorsqu'on offre un cadeau. » sermonna David, un léger rictus amusé sur le visage

« Disons que c'est ton anniversaire et ton Noel… pour les trois prochaines années. » gloussa Mary Margaret

« Mais… et mon travail ? Cette croisière est sur 10 jours ! »

« Et bien… Etant donné que je suis ton patron, collège et ami… Je t'octroie ces jours de congés en avance. »

Emma les fusilla d'un regard suspect « Ok, c'est quoi le truc ? »

« Quel truc ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je trouve ça louche que vous m'offriez une croisière comme ça, pour rien. Mon anniversaire est dans 5 mois, Noel dans 8… Pour quelle raison vous m'offrez un tel cadeau ? »

David et Mary Margaret échangèrent un regard avant que la jeune femme ne hausse des épaules. David se lança alors « Nous… On s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Emma… Depuis quand n'es-tu pas sortie ? Je veux dire autrement que pour te rendre au travail, faire tes courses ou sortir ton chien. »

« Eh bien… Je… J'ai pas le temps. »

« Tu as cédé tes vacances, toutes tes vacances depuis que tu es entrée dans la police. »

« C'est parce que je n'en ais absolument pas besoin. David, j'aime être sur le terrain, je suis une femme d'action. »

« Et pourtant tu passes tes week-ends enfermée chez toi, certainement en pyjama, dans ton canapé à jouer à des jeux vidéos et à te taper des marathons TV. »

« Et alors, c'est ma perception du bonheur. » sourit-elle « J'aime mon quotidien, mon chez moi, mon chien et mes pizzas. Si c'est ainsi que je men sens heureuse, pourquoi vouloir que cela change ? Et qui va s'occuper de mon chien ? »

« Et bien nous ! » s'esclaffa le couple

« Vas-tu accepter ce cadeau oui ou non ? » argua Mary Margaret, légèrement irritée

Emma fixa alors billet qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts : après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Après tout, c'est votre argent qui est engagé, pas le mien… »

Ses amis sourirent, satisfaits.

Et lorsque cette dernière rentra chez elle le soir, elle fut accueillie comme tous les soirs par un gros golden retriever « Hey hey, tout doux Henry ! Ok, on sort ! »

Elle lui accrocha sa laisse en cuir rouge avant de redescendre et de se promener un bon quart d'heure avec son chien. Lorsqu'il eut fini ce qu'il avait à faire, ils remontèrent dans l'appartement d'Emma. Cette dernière s'affala alors dans son canapé et alluma la télé. Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure à zapper, son ventre cria famine. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrit le frigo, ce dernier était quasiment vide. Elle grogna avant de prendre son téléphone et de composer le numéro de sa pizzeria préférée. Et comme d'habitude, elle commanda une 4 fromages qui serait livrée dans les dix minutes qui suivent.

En attendant, elle se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, et s'engouffra sous une rapide douche avant de revêtir ses habits préférés : un pantalon de pyjama et un T-shirt datant de l'université bien trop grand pour elle.

Emma se définissait elle-même comme une fille bordélique et peu encline au ménage, qui détestait cuisiner mais qui vouait un culte aux pizzas et aux plats chinois. Elle faisait le ménage une fois par semaine, se rendait à la laverie tous les mois mais avait à cœur de sortir son chien tous les jours, y compris les jours de neige et de pluie. Eternelle célibataire, elle se complaisait dans sa solitude, préférant largement la compagnie de son chien plutôt que celle des humains. Oh elle avait bien eu quelques relations par-ci par-là, mais rien de sérieux, en tout cas rien qui ne vaille la peine de bousculer ses petites habitudes.

Emma était une célibattante, une femme qui ne se définissait pas par une relation, qui ne se sentait pas revivre avec une moitié à ses cotés. Elle était seule et cela lui convenait parfaitement, même si ses amis la poussaient parfois à quelques speed-dating qui se finissaient généralement soit par un cuisant échec soit par des relations d'une nuit.

Elle était heureuse : son job la comblait, sa vie quotidienne aussi, elle ne pouvait rien espérer de mieux, vraiment. Elle ne croyait pas au grand amour avec un grand A. Pour elle tout cela était un conte de fée qu'elle ne lisait que dans de vieux livre poussiéreux. Les âmes sœurs, le coup de foudre… Tout cela lui était étranger et elle n'avait absolument pas envie de partager sa vie en ce moment.

« Ok Henry… Pizza ce soir ! »

Le chien, sur le canapé, couina avant de baisser le regard : il avait l'habitude que sa maitresse lui donne ses restes, il avait aussi l'habitude de dormir à ses pieds, elle sur le canapé, et plusieurs fois, sa maitresse s'endormait et passait la nuit dessus, laissant la télé allumée. Et, comme beaucoup de soirs, lorsque sa pizza arriva, Emma se vautra dans son canapé, ses genoux recouverts d'un plaid, sa télécommande non loin, Netflix tournant à plein régime.

Puis son regard fut attiré par l'enveloppe qu'elle avait posée sur sa table. Elle soupira alors « Je vais t'abandonner 10 jours Henry… » Le chien redressa sa tête et la pencha légèrement sur le coté en couinant « Une croisière… Tu le crois ça ?! Moi en croisière. Tu sais que je vais leur faire vivre l'enfer en revenant. Et je compte sur toi pour bouffer leur canapé, pisser sur leur tapis et mordre leur môme… Enfin nan, pas le gamin. Il a rien a voir dans le fait que ses parents soient des casses-bonbons… »

Le chien continuait de la fixer, comme s'il comprenait tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle mâchouilla une bouchée de pizza tout en marmonnant et en se jurant de se venger d'eux à son retour.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait faire c'était sa valise. Emma avait trop de fois l'obligation de la faire étant enfant, balader de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, vivant fans l'angoisse de devoir partir du jour au lendemain. Jusqu'à très tard dans sa vie, Emma dormait avec des vêtements, prête à quitter son lit et le toit sous lequel elle vivait, à la minute, une valise toujours sous son lit, prête aussi.

Du coup, une fois installée à New-York, Emma avait posé ses valises dans cet appartement et ne plus en bouger. Elle avait quand même gardé un sac de voyage, juste au cas où, mais juste pour la forme. Mais à présent, elle devait se forcer à remplir ce sac. Mais par quoi commencer ? Assurément une trousse de toilette avec un minimum à l'intérieur : brosse à dents, dentifrice, brosse à cheveux et quelques lotions… Elle n'était pas du genre à mettre du maquillage, elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité ni dans son quotidien, ni dans son travail.

Puis elle repensa à la croisière… Rapidement elle pensa à tout ce qu'un bateau de ce genre pouvait offrir : une piscine, il lui faudrait alors un maillot de bain, un restaurant, elle devrait prendre une robe de soirée, une salle de sport, elle devrait penser à prendre un short et un débardeur de sport, sans compter ce qu'elle pourrait faire à coté : livres, MP3, tablette… et puis, au bout du voyage, il y avait quand même Hawaii.

Et au bout d'une longue réflexion et de trois heures de questionnement, elle parvint enfin à boucler sa valise. Elle regarda sa montre : ses amis passeraient la chercher dans une petite heure. Elle avait encore le temps d'écrire ses dernières instructions pour Henry à leur intention.

Et finalement, sans s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà dans la voiture la menant à l'aéroport. Car, évidemment, avant de prendre le bateau pour Hawaii, il fallait qu'elle se rende à San Francisco pour monter dedans, ce qui l'enchantait à un point inimaginable.

Et tandis que ses amis ne cessaient de faire des éloges sur la croisière et sur les bienfaits d'un tel voyage sur elle, Emma vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se referma comme une huitre, la tête de son chien reposant sur ses genoux.

Et au bout d'une heure de route, de chaudes caresses pour Henry et d'accolades pour ses amis, Emma monta dans l'avion. Là encore, peu coutumière du fait, elle était quelque peu tendue. Mais le stress et la fatigue eurent raison des trois heures de vol et c'est finalement une hôtesse de l'air, plutôt attrayante visuellement selon Emma, qui vint la réveiller.

Elle n'était jamais venue à San Francisco, mais sa visite allait être courte : dans moins de deux heures elle devrait embarquer. Elle se paya tout de même le luxe de visiter un Starbucks, véritable drogue pour elle, avant de se rendre sur le port où la vision de l'immense paquebot lui coupa le souffle « Et bah mon vieux... » souffla-t-elle « Tu parles d'un bateau… »

Elle agrippa sa sac de voyage, remit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et se dirigea vers le quai pour s'enregistrer « Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui euh… J'ai un billet. Emma Swan. »

La jeune femme regarda le billet puis chercha dans la liste des passagers « Ah ! Ca y est, je vous ais trouvé. Veuillez signer ici. » Emma obtempéra et émargea avant que la jeune femme ne lui donne quelques feuilles informatives

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh rien de bien méchant : le règlement du bateau, les informations sur votre chambre, les diverses options proposées sur le bateau, un questionnaire de satisfaction à remettre ici à votre retour et quelques informations sur la croisière. »

« Oh ok. »

« Je vous souhaite bon voyage, et bonne chance. »

Emma se figea « Bonne chance ? »

« Oui, dans votre recherche. »

Emma grimaça alors, ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi parlait cette belle rousse. Elle préféra passer outre et opina avant de se diriger vers le pont d'embarquement. A peine eut-elle mis son pied sur la passerelle qu'un homme, en uniforme, vint à sa rencontre « Puis-je vous aider avec votre valise mademoiselle ? »

« Hm non merci. »

S'il y avait bien une chose que détestait Emma c'est que les autres, et surtout les hommes, puissent la prendre pour la pauvre fille en détresse. Elle voulait être forte, paraitre forte, elle le devait. C'est donc seule qu'elle monta à bord, sac sur l'épaule. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle déboula sur le pont et fut accueillie par une armada de ballons rose et rouge en forme de cœur. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant des bouquets de fleurs éparpillés sur le pont et un peu partout sur le bateau visiblement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est… » soupira Emma, complètement abasourdie par cette déco bien particulière, comme si c'était la Saint Valentin. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa son sac à terre avant de regarder une nouvelle fois la brochure donnée lors de son enregistrement. Après l'avoir balayé rapidement du regard, elle s'arrêta sur quelques mots clés qui la firent frissonner. Les mots « _croisière pour célibataires_ » revenaient bien trop souvent à son gout avant qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment l'objectif de ce paquebot.

« Non mais… C'est pas vrai ! » Elle grogna alors « Je vais les tuer ! »

Il était hors de question qu'elle parte pour une croisière pour célibataires ! Pas avoir une centaine d'hommes morts de faim qui ne cesseraient de l'importuner. Ce paquebot serait certainement rempli, dans quelques minutes, de célibataires… Elle devait partir de là le plus vite possible. Et alors qu'elle fit demi-tour, son regard croisa un groupe de jeunes femmes, tout en uniforme, discutant avec ferveur. Elle se stoppa alors et esquissa un sourire mutin « Ok, peut-être que je devrais y réfléchir… »

Et alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, totalement en train de reluquer le postérieur agréablement moulé dans sa jupe d'une des hôtesses, la passerelle d'embarquement se décrocha et bientôt un son assourdissant, telle une corne de brume, résonna.

Emma se boucha les oreilles avant de comprendre qu'il était trop tard : elle était coincée sur ce foutu bateau pour 10 jours.

Et alors que le staff invita les nouveaux voyageurs à rejoindre la salle de spectacle, Regina, du haut de son poste de commandes, s'apprêta à partir pour une nouvelle aventure… Qui la mènerait bien plus loin que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

 **TBC**


	2. Jour 1 : Découverte

**WOW ... Oo'**

 **Quel magnifique accueil pour cette nouvelle fic ! Je suis super heureuse, fière et comblée (et soulagée aussi ^^')**

 **Je vois qu'Henry le chien vous a bien fait rire... Moi aussi XD**

 **Bon, en tout cas, un grand MERCI ! et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Jour 1 : Découverte**

Emma était tellement en colère qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle suivait le flot des passagers jusqu'à la salle de spectacle où elle s'installa, son sac encore à ses pieds.

« Je vais les tuer… » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents

« C'est pas vraiment le but de cette croisière. » entendit-elle juste à ses cotés. Emma sortit de ses pensées alors et tourna sa tête vers la gauche : une belle brune au sourire éclatant et aux mèches rouge disséminées un peu partout dans sa chevelure ébène la fixait « Je m'appelle Ruby. »

« Swan… Emma Swan. »

« Enchantée. »

Elles se serrèrent la main même si la gêne était palpable du coté de la jolie blonde.

« Tu… Savais que cette croisière c'était… un refuge de célibataires ? »

Ruby explosa de rire « Evidemment ! Pourquoi pas toi ? Comment on peut venir ici sans le savoir ? »

Emma grimaça « Ouais, faudrait être con hein… Ou alors avoir des amis vicieux. »

« Huh ? »

« Mes potes, enfin qui ne le seront plus lorsque je reviendrais, c'est eux qu'ils m'ont payé cette croisière. Je ne savais pas que c'était un truc pour les célibataires. »

« Oh… Dur. »

« Ouais… »

« Alors comme ça tu es célibataire, mais tu ne recherches pas ? Ca va être problématique. »

« Tu l'as dis… Et toi, tu sembles bien avisée… »

« C'est déjà ma troisième. »

« Qu… Troisième ? Croisière ? » Ruby opina « Mais tu es toujours célibataire… Ca n'a donc pas l'air de marcher… »

« Au contraire, à chaque fois j'ai pensé rencontrer le grand amour ici. Mais ça n'a jamais duré. »

« Alors si tu sais comment ça se finit, pourquoi tu persistes ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a qu'ici que ça marche. J'ai essayé les sites de rencontres, et je ne suis tombée que sur des tocards pervers. J'ai essayé les speed-dating, mais là ce n'était que des coups d'un soir… Et puis, faut avouer que le cadre est vraiment pas mal. A défaut de trouver l'amour, on passe de bonnes vacances ! »

Emma soupira alors « Ce bateau doit être rempli de gens désespérés en manque de sexe et de relations sociales… »

Ruby fronça les sourcils « Je ne me vois pas ainsi. Et puis tu n'es pas obligée de chercher. Personne ne te forcera la main ici. Si personne ne t'intéresse, tu passes ton chemin et c'est tout. Il y a beaucoup d'activités proposées afin de rencontrer d'autres personnes sur ce bateau, s'amuser, jouer ou simplement discuter, mais rien ne t'oblige à y participer. Encore plus si tu es là contre ta volonté. »

Emma se sentit soudainement mal d'avoir si vite jugé une personne qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer « Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas paraitre si… »

« … salope ? Y'a pas de mal. » sourit Ruby

« La vérité est que le célibat me convient parfaitement. J'ai un job qui me plait, une vie que j'aime… Je vois pas pourquoi changer. »

« Si tes amis t'ont inscrite ici c'est qu'il ne pense certainement pas comme toi. Et puis, qui sait, tu vas peut-être rencontrer l'homme de ta vie ici. »

Emma sourit « Ca aurait pu… Si les hommes m'intéressaient. » Ruby la fixa alors « Mon truc c'est les filles… Et je suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait des lesbiennes à bord. »

« Tu te trompes. Tu en as au moins une à coté de toi. »

Emma se tourna complètement vers elle « Sérieux ? »

« A vrai dire, je suis bi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de regarder chez le voisin si l'herbe est plus verte. » s'amusa la jolie brunette

Emma soupira d'aise, espérant avoir trouvé une comparse de galère « J'en suis ravie. »

« Oh mais je tiens à t'avertir, tu n'es absolument pas mon type de femme… J'ai un truc avec les cheveux bruns je crois. »

Emma pouffa de rire « Dommage, toi tu étais le mien, j'ai moi aussi un truc avec les chevelures foncées. »

« Hm on va donc jouer sur le même terrain… Que la meilleure gagne. » lança légèrement Ruby « Evidemment, ceci est une boutade. Je te laisserais une chance. » dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« C'est charitable. » sourit Emma et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, les lumières se baissèrent et une musique retentit. Devant l'air surpris de la belle blonde, Ruby se pencha vers elle :

« Le discours d'accueil du commandant de bord. »

« Oh ok… »

Le rideau s'ouvrit alors et au milieu de la scène, un simple micro pied trônait. Puis une silhouette apparut, vêtue d'un uniforme blanc. La jeune femme qui se présenta au milieu de la scène était une extrême beauté : grande, élancée, un chignon strict vissé sur le crâne, un maquillage discret mais efficace, Emma était obnubilée.

« Bonjours à tous, je me présente, je suis Regina Mills, commandante de ce paquebot. »

Et c'est tout ce que comprit Emma. Car après avoir appris son prénom, Emma avait complètement perdu pied et n'avait d'yeux que pour cette belle plante sur scène.

« Tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu baves… » s'amusa Ruby

« La ferme… » grogna Emma, gênée d'avoir été prise en faute « Elle est vraiment pas mal. »

« Ouh tu marches sur une pente glissante. Le cœur de la commandante n'est pas à prendre. »

« Oui, j'imagine qu'une nana comme ça est prise… »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste qu'elle ne veut absolument pas de relation sur son bateau. » Et devant l'air perplexe d'Emma, Ruby s'expliqua « Oui, j'ai essayé. Comment ne pas le faire ? C'est juste une bombe. Mais elle m'a remise gentiment à ma place en disant qu'elle faisait ces croisières pour ses passagers. »

« C'est étrange… Comment une femme qui dirige ce genre de croisière ne cherche pas ? »

« Aucune idée, mais crois-moi, tu te heurteras à un mur si tu essaies. C'est aussi un des règlements de cette croisière : on peut draguer et être dragué, mai on laisse le staff tranquille. »

Emma soupira alors mais ne détacha pas pour autant son regard de l'attrayante commandante.

Finalement, cette croisière pourrait revêtir un quelconque intérêt finalement.

* * *

Après la présentation, les passagers furent invités à rejoindre leur cabine pour y déposer leurs valises.

« Tu es ou ? »

« Pont B, chambre 121. »

« Oh je suis pont B aussi, chambre 80. On est dans le même couloir ! »

Emma sourit alors, cela lui rappelait ses furtives années à la fac.

Et Ruby, qui semblait connaitre le paquebot par cœur, la conduisit à sa chambre « Voilà, tu y es. Si tu veux une visite des lieux, tu n'as qu'à venir me voir. »

« Merci, je pense que je vais me reposer un peu."

« Ok alors, à ce soir pour diner ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Ruby s'éloigna alors et Emma jeta un œil sur sa carte magnétique. Elle l'inséra dans sa serrure et un cliquetis lui indique que sa porte était à présent ouverte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir que sa chambre ne ressemblait en rien à une chambre que l'on pouvait imaginer dans un bateau : sur les tons blancs et bordeaux, la chambre se composait d'un grand lit double, d'une commode faisant office de table de chevet, d'une console pouvant servir de bureau ou de coiffeuse. Une seule et unique fenêtre trônait au dessus du lit, illuminant la pièce. Ce n'était pas grand, mais cela convenait parfaitement à Emma.

Sur la droite une porte qu'elle imaginait être celle de la salle de bain : un simple lavabo, une douche aux parois vitrées et des toilettes la composait. Simple mais efficace.

Emma posa son sac à terre et s'effondra littéralement sur le lit : elle allait passer 10 jours sur un bateau pour célibataires… Que pouvait-il arriver de pire ?

Et finalement, elle s'endormit, éreintée par le voyage en avion…

* * *

Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, sa joue collée aux prospectus qu'elle avait reçus au début du voyage. Elle grimaça avant de jeter un coup d'œil au dehors : il faisait encore jour. Elle regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait dormi que deux heures.

Elle prit une rapide douche et enfila quelques vêtements plus adaptés un short en jean et un débardeur blanc aux larges rayures verticales roses pâles. Elle mit ses cheveux en une natte sur le coté et posa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Elle prit son Ipod qu'elle glissa dans sa poche et mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Puis elle prit un de ses livres et quitta sa cabine. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de taper à la porte n°80 mais se refreina. Elle préférait explorer par elle-même le bateau pour le moment.

* * *

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que trouver un pont sur un paquebot pouvait être aussi compliqué. Elle ne mit pas moins de 10minutes avant de tomber enfin sur le pont supérieur, là ou trônait une immense piscine ainsi que 4 jacuzzis et une cinquantaine de transats, certains déjà pris.

Emma espérait juste que les plus enragés des célibataires n'allaient pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite. Elle chercha du regard un transat libre et s'y posa avant d'entamer sa lecture. Finalement, le soleil aidant, Emma se disait que, pour des vacances forcées, il y avait pire. Et alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se détendre, une ombre se posta devant elle.

« Hey… Salut, je m'appelle Dr… »

« Pas intéressée désolée. » lança Emma sans même détacher son regard de son ouvrage.

Soudain l'ombre s'éloigna et Emma retint un rictus d'amusement : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repoussé un homme… A vrai dire depuis le lycée, où elle s'était découvert un intérêt pour les filles. Elle avait débauché quelques filles avant de se faire surprendre par le directeur. Et lorsque sa famille d'accueil apprit sa « déviance », elle fut priée de quitter les lieux.

A partir de ce moment, Emma enchaina les ennuis entre petits vols sans grande importance et escroqueries de petite envergure. Toujours sur le fil du rasoir, c'est ainsi qu'elle avait connu David, son ami. Ce dernier était alors stagiaire dans la police et croisait souvent son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma s'attire des ennuis plus grave, flirtant avec la drogue et l'alcool. Finalement, David l'avait pris sous son aile et s'était juré de lui faire prendre le bon chemin. A l'époque, il était fiancé à Mary Margaret et ils partageaient un petit appartement. Voyant la générosité, la patience et l'espoir de ses hôtes, Emma s'était jurée de changer. Elle prit alors son destin en main et demanda à David de l'aider. Après des mois d'entrainement, elle postula à l'école de police et y entra un an pus tard.

Elle devint si proche de Mary Margaret et David qu'elle s'amusait parfois à les appeler ses parents, alors qu'ils n'avaient guère que quelques années de plus qu'elle. Finalement, une fois son contrat établie, elle quitta leur domicile et trouva un petit appartement non loin de chez eux. Quelque années plus tard, sa vie avait changé et elle ne devait son salut qu'à ses deux amis.

Elle leur avait tout de suite avoué ses penchants et aucun d'eux ne l'avait jugé, ce qui la rassura. Depuis, elle avait enchainé les relations sans lendemain ou encore sans avenir. Jamais ne s'était posée la question de savoir si sa vie pouvait être mieux ou pas. Elle qui savait d'où elle partait, elle ne pouvait imaginer finir comme elle l'était à présent : flic et célibataire.

« Excusez-moi… »

« Pas intéressée, merci. » lança-t-elle une nouvelle fois, faisant fuir l'ombre devant elle

Et à mesure que les pages se tournaient, elle se disait qu'elle aurait bien piqué une tête dans la piscine, mais cela impliquait de repartir vers sa cabine et, la vérité était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment repartir vers sa chambre.

Mais lorsque la fraicheur tomba doucement sur ses épaules, elle du se résoudre à rentrer. Elle se leva alors et essaya de se souvenir du chemin emprunté à l'aller mais bien vite, elle se retrouva aux portes du Casino.

« Et merde… » maugréa-t-elle « Je vais crever ici, au milieu d'un couloir… »

« Pourquoi être si négative ?! »

Emma sursauta en se retournant et vit une belle blonde lui sourire. Habillée de l'uniforme des hôtesses du navire.

« Je suis Elsa. »

« Ouais, Emma. »

« Vous êtes perdue ? »

« Oh si peu. »

« Vous cherchiez le casino ? »

« Ma chambre. »

« Oh, à moins que vous ne dormiez sur la roulette ou le tapis de Black Jack, je pense que vous êtes perdue. » sourit la jeune femme, ce qui détendit une Emma fatiguée et quelque peu irritée

« Ouais ok, j'avoue. »

« Quelle est votre numéro ? »

« Hm, serait-ce un moyen détourné de savoir où je dors ?! »

Elsa lui sourit et s'approcha « Politique de la maison : on ne drague jamais les passagers. »

« Dommage… » sourit Emma « Pont B, chambre 121. »

« Effectivement, je me demande comment vous avez pu atterrir deux ponts plus bas. Venez. »

« Comment vous faites pour vous repérer là-dedans ? » lança Emma en suivant la jolie blonde au travers des couloirs et des ascenseurs.

« C'est un coup à prendre. Vous devez savoir que les ponts sont numérotés de haut en bas. Le pont le plus haut est celui à la hauteur de la piscine, c'est le A, ce sont les cabines Suite. Puis un étage en dessous, c'est le votre, le B. Le C et le D sont réservés aux diverses salles : spectacle, restaurants, sport, ainsi que les cabines du personnel. »

« Y compris celle du commandant ? »

« Non, celle de la commandante est sur le pont A. »

Et alors qu'elles arrivèrent dans un couloir familier à Emma, cette dernière soupira « Merci, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais y arriver. »

« La croisière n'est que de dix jours, on aurait fini par vous retrouver. » plaisanta Elsa « Bien, j'espère que vous y arriverez à présent. Servez-vous du plan qu'on vous a donné à l'embarquement… »

« Dites… J'abuse si je vous demande de m'indiquer la salle de sport ? »

Elsa lui sourit « Si vous le souhaitez, un de nos stewart pourra venir à votre cabine pour vous y accompagner. »

« Sérieux ? Hm pourquoi pas. »

« Très bien. Indiquez moi l'heure à laquelle il doit passer vous prendre. »

Emma jeta un œil vers sa montre « Le diner est servi à quelle heure ? »

« A partir de 18h30. »

« Ok, donc disons… vers 16h ? »

« Très bien : cabine 121 Pont B, c'est noté. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. »

« C'est gentil. Hey dites … C'est comment de bosser sur un bateau rempli de célibataires ? »

Elsa sourit « C'est magique. Parfois on assiste à de vraies histoires, on est fiers d'y avoir participé. » Et devant l'air amusé d'Emma, Elsa ajouta « Vous ne croyez pas au grand Amour ? »

« Je suis sur cette croisière parce que mes amis m'ont menti. Je n'ais aucune envie de partager ma vie en ce moment, je suis bien avec mon appart, mon job, mon chien. »

Elsa perdit sons sourire « Je vois, c'et bien dommage mais … Ne jamais dire jamais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qui sait. » sourit Emma qui, pourtant, n'en pensait pas un mot.

Ainsi Elsa la laissa alors et Emma s'écroula une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Ces dix jours pouvaient être une bénédiction comme ils pouvaient être très long. Et puis après tout, qui disait qu'il fallait que les relations ici soient définitive ? Elle pouvait très bien s'amuser et ne rien prendre au sérieux ? Car elle le savait, elle repartir célibaite à New-York !

* * *

Et lorsque 16h arriva, on frappa à sa porte. Emma ouvrit et un homme en uniforme se présenta, avec un sourire charmeur « Miss Emma Swan ? Vous avez demandé à être accompagnée à la salle de sport ? »

Emma sourit et opina « Merci. »

« Je suis le steward Killian pour vous servir. »

« Enchantée. »

Habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur de sport, les cheveux montés en queue de cheval haute, elle suivit Killian dans les couloirs, essayant de se remémorer les tournants et autres escaliers avant qu'ils n'arrivent à une immense salle de sport regroupant d'un coté des tapis de course, des vélo, des rameurs, mais aussi des appareils de musculation, des saunas et même une salle dédiée aux course pour le fitness, la zumba ou autre tortures physiques dont n'était pas friande Emma.

« Voilà, si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas. » Killian lui tendit alors une carte avec son prénom et un numéro de téléphone, ce qui surprit Emma

« Je croyais que la politique du navire interdisait les relations entre passagers et staff ? »

« Certes. Je ne fais que vous donner mon numéro… A vous de voir ce que vous souhaitez en faire. » dit-il en un clin d'œil avant de disposer.

Emma fixa la carte et se disait que ce Killian devait enfreindre le règlement plusieurs fois lors d'une croisière. Amusée, elle rangea la carte dans son sac avant de se diriger vers un vélo. A peine eut-elle les fesses posées sur la selle qu'un homme assez musclé se posta devant elle « Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour. »

« Je suis Robin. »

« Laissez-moi devinez : Vous êtes prof de sport et là pour me servir ? » se moqua Emma qui commença à pédaler.

« Exactement. »

« Merci mais, je viens juste pour me décrasser… Mais merci encore. »

« Si vous avez le moindre problème, je ne suis pas loin. »

Emma opina avant que ce Robin ne disparaisse. Elle sourit alors : y avait-il un casting pour recruter le personnel de ce bateau ? Emma se demandait si les autres étaient du même acabit que cette Elsa, ce Killian ou encore ce Robin… Même la commandante était magnifique. Emma sourit de plus belle en pensant à elle et à prestance sur scène. Et soudain pleins de questions se bousculèrent : comment était-elle devenue commandante ? Depuis quand ? Avait-elle de la famille ? La curiosité la pousserait peut-être à lui poser la question un jour, si elle l'apercevait durant cette croisière.

« Hey ! » Emma se tourna alors et vit apparaitre Ruby, tout sourire « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« A ton avis ? Je fais un golf. » s'amusa Emma « Et toi ? »

« Je viens voir s'il y a de la chair fraiche ici… » gloussa la jolie brune

« T'es pas croyable. On est a peine montées sur ce foutu bateau… »

« Et pour avoir fais l'expérience deux fois, je peux te dire que 10 jours c'est court. Il vaut mieux attaquer de suite. »

« Et as-tu trouvé une proie ? »

« J'ai bien ma petite idée. » lança-t-elle en pointant discrètement du doigt une femme derrière Emma. La jolie blonde se retourna alors et vit, à l'autre bout de la salle, une femme, d'origine asiatique, courir sur un tapis de course, vêtue d'un cycliste et d'une brassière, laissant apercevoir son impressionnante musculature.

« Pas mal… Et… La question est : est-elle… de notre bord ? »

Ruby sourit « Assurément. Mon gaydar est en marche, et j'peux te dire qu'elle en est. »

« Je l'espère pour toi. Tu te lances quand ? »

« Je tâte d'abord le terrain, je l'observe… »

« Tu sais qu'on est plus de 300 sur ce bateau, tu vas avoir du mal à l'observer sans la perdre de vue. »

« T'inquiète, je sais déjà qu'elle est dans notre couloir. Je l'y ais croisé… Je l'ais discrètement suivi jusqu'ici. »

« Ah… Ceci explique donc cela. » ironisa Emma « Tu connais son prénom ? »

« Nope, mais d'ici demain je le saurais. » se conforta la sulfureuse brune « En attendant, je la suis et je l'espionne… »

« Charmant. » Et alors qu'Emma continuait de pédaler, Ruby semblait hypnotisée par la jolie asiatique « Dis-moi… Toi qui connais bien ce bateau et comment tout ça marche. Est-ce que tu sais si on verra la commandante à un moment donné ? »

« Hm, au moins tous les soirs puisqu'elle dine avec les passagers. Tous les soirs une dizaine de passagers mangent à la table de la commandante. »

« Et comment on fait pour y manger ? »

Ruby sourit, comprenant soudain le pourquoi de ses questions « C'est par cabine. Tout est expliqué dans le prospectus que tu as eu en arrivant. Je suppose que tu as été trop occupée à pédaler pour le lire… »

« A vrai dire, j'ai juste pris le plan du bateau, et j'ai encore trouvé le moyen de me perdre… »

« Hm je vois… Bref, sache que tu dines avec la commandante dans quatre jours. »

« Tu ne dineras pas avec moi ? »

« Moi c'est après demain. »

« Hey… Tu veux pas échanger ta place avec moi ? »

Ruby la fixa alors, un léger rictus amusé « Carrément ? Mais tu sais que tu joues avec le feu ? »

« Je suis juste curieuse… »

« Ok, de toute manière, ça n'est qu'un banal diner… Mais tu me revaudras ça ! »

« Promis ! Si tu veux, je te branche avec ta petite asiat' ! »

Ruby éclata de rire « T'es genre quoi… un détective privé ? »

« Presque, je suis flic : les enquêtes et filatures ça me connait ! »

« Sérieux ? »

« J'peux me rencarder sur elle et d'ici demain, tu sauras même son numéro de sécu. »

« Si tu peux faire tout ça, pourquoi tu fais pas pareil avec notre chère commandante ? »

« Parce que pour elle, le jeu est plus intéressant si on se découvre. »

« T'es pas possible… Elle va à peine te calculer. »

« J'aurais essayé. De toute manière, je ne perds rien… Je suis venue ici pour rien… »

« Alors que la meilleure gagne ma chère, que la meilleure gagne. »

* * *

Finalement, Ruby et Emma quittèrent la salle de sport peu après la mystérieuse asiatique. Leur seul sujet de conversation fut évidemment la manière dont Emma allait agir pour obtenir les précieux renseignements. Et, évidemment, tel un bon magicien, cette dernière se refusa à lui donner le moindre indice.

Au pas de sa cabine, Emma écouta les dernières recommandations pour ce premier diner : être assez chics sans paraitre trop guindée. Evidemment, Emma n'avait qu'une seule robe de soirée et elle devrait s'en contenter. Mais pour ce soir, ne dinant « qu'avec » Ruby, elle se contenterait d'une petite robe d'été écarlate et d'un chignon déstructuré.

Et à 19h pétante, elle toqua à la porte 80 de Ruby. Cette dernière lui ouvrit et affichait aussi une robe assez simple mais efficace avec un décolleté assez prononcé.

« Allez en route ! Je te laisse trouver le restaurant ? »

« Ah ah, si tu veux qu'on petit-dine demain matin, avec plaisir ! »

Et ce fut sous les rires qu'Emma découvrit la salle de réception : des dizaines et des dizaines de table rondes éparpillées dans l'immense restaurant.

« Wow… Ils font pas semblant. »

« Y'a une salle de réception à l'étage aussi, c'est généralement où la commandante mange mais elle a toujours diné ici. Elle aime manger et partager avec ses passagers. »

« C'est louable de sa part, et ça m'arrange ! » s'amusa Emma

« Allez viens, trouvons une table libre ! »

Et après s'être faufilées entre diverses tables, Emma croisa celle qui devait être la table commandant : une large table rectangulaire, pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de convives. Il était évident que le commandant était en bout de table. Il faudrait qu'elle arrive à se placer près d'elle…

« Hey, tu rêves ? »

« Hm nope. »

« On prend celle-là ? »

« Parfait ! »

A peine assises, un serveur déboula et leur offrit la carte. Emma eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun prix sur les cartes. Et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Ruby lui expliqua « Pas de prix car tout est compris dans le prix du billet de base. A part les boutiques spécifiques et le bar sur le pont, tout est pris en charge. »

« La classe … C'est une vraie machinerie, rien n'est laissé au hasard, pas même le personnel attractif. »

« Ah ça… Il est très attractif. » sourit Ruby

« Et cette politique de ne pas draguer le personnel est tellement injuste… » ironisa Emma

« Oh tu sais, ce règlement est surtout pour les petits nouveaux. Certains savent que s'ils recherchent quelque réconfort une ou deux nuits durant la croisière, ils savent que quelques membres du personnel seraient enclins à les aider… Charitablement bien sur. » sourit Ruby avant de rajouter « Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé, je te rassure mais je l'ais vu de mes yeux… »

« Ah ouais ? T'as des noms ? »

« Pas sûre que tu connaisses … Y'a quelques stewards notamment Killian ou encore… »

« Killian ? Hm… Ca me dit quelque chose : un grand ténébreux avec une boucle d'oreille ? »

« Yep, il t'a fait des avances ? » ironisa Ruby

« Non, mais il a été très serviable. Mais étant donné que je ne joue pas dans la même cour… Il peut toujours tenter. » Ruby gloussa alors « Mais, si le personnel enfreint le règlement, pourquoi sont-ils toujours là ? »

« Aucune preuve, aucune plainte… Les femmes, et hommes, qui viennent ici recherchent tous quelque chose différent. Ca n'est pas de l'abus… Mais plutôt une sorte de… aide à personne émotionnellement en danger. »

« Ca reste quand même répréhensible. »

« Et j'imagine que lorsque le commandant Mills chopera ces membres là, elle les renverra. Mais tant qu'elle n'a pas de témoignages ou de preuves concrètes, elle a les mains liées. »

Emma haussa un sourcil avant de recevoir son cocktail, offert évidemment par la maison. Puis soudain, tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Emma, surprise, regarda tout autour d'elle avant d'imiter Ruby et de suivre son regard vers l'entrée du restaurant où elle put apercevoir la commandante, en uniforme. Cette dernière salua discrètement l'assemblée avant de se rendre à table où elle s'installa avant de gratifier ses convives de signes de tête et de sourires polis.

Puis Emma tourna son attention de nouveau vers Ruby « Ok, je te l'accorde, elle est vraiment belle. Mais aussi inaccessible qu'imprévisible. » concéda Ruby

« Je crois qu'on joue pas dans la même cour : je veux dire, une femme qui fait des croisières de célibataires doit certainement avoir des idéaux romantiques bien au-delà de ce que je pense de l'amour en général. »

« Quelles mésaventures t'aient tombé dessus pour que tu sois si aigrie en matière d'amour ? »

« Pleins, malheureusement. Et bien des années plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que je préférais le célibat qu'une relation qui serait, à coup sûr, contraignante. »

« Tu pars tellement positivement, ça fait chaud au cœur… » ironisa Ruby « C'est peut-être le destin qui t'a fait venir ici, peut-être trouveras-tu finalement l'amour ici ? C'est généralement quand on ne cherche pas qu'on trouve. »

« Oui enfin… Je ne veux pas non plus trouver… Je suis, ce qu'on peut appeler une geek garçon manqué : mon crédo c'est les pizzas, les jeux vidéos, les marathons télé, les pantalons de jogging, les T-shirts délavés, les grasses matinées, les promenades avec mon chien… Je pense pas être le genre idéal, encore moins pour ce genre de filles… » gloussa-t-elle en en jetant un coup d'œil vers la commandante « Elle est certainement du genre carrée, le style à faire des listes de choses à faire, à voir… Elle doit faire son lit au carré et faire des blagues au moins autant de fois dans la journée que je me peins les ongles. Sans parler qu'elle doit certainement se lever aux aurores, faire du sport tous les matins, manger bio et être certainement catholique et donc être plus hétéro qu'Hilary Clinton. »

Ruby explosa de rire « La vache, tu as de sacrés à priori ! »

« Pas besoin, il suffit de la voir pour comprendre que les filles c'est pas son truc… Ou alors une malencontreuse expérience au lycée… et encore. »

« Bah si tu veux vraiment le savoir, attends demain soir et tu seras fixée. »

Emma haussa un sourcil amusé : car même si elle comptait effectivement diner à la table du commandant le lendemain, il n'était pas certain qu'elle veuille tenter plus loin ses investigations. Car même si elle était abonnée aux déceptions, elle n'était pas prête encore à en affronter une autre sur ce bateau, un lieu où il lui serait impossible de fuir si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

Et finalement le diner se passa assez rapidement, Emma oubliant même qu'à quelques tables de là, Regina la Commandante Mills dinait aussi. Et au bout du repas, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent leur table et le restaurant. Ce n'est qu'au moment de partir qu'Emma se rendit compte que la place occupée par Regina était à présent vacante. Elle sourit alors, imaginant que la commandante était surement une couche-tôt, ce qui allait de pair avec la vision qu'elle avait d'elle.

* * *

« Commandante. » salua un des machinistes en voyant arriver sa patronne à une heure tardive.

« Leroy. Comment va la machine ? »

Leroy sourit : s'il y avait bien des choses qui ne changeaient pas, c'étaient les petites habitudes du commandant de bord. Au moins tous les deux soirs, Regina venait dans la salle des machines et faisait le tour de son personnel, prenant de leurs nouvelles ainsi que d'éventuels problèmes.

« Tout va bien. »

« Tant mieux. Et vous et vos hommes ? »

« Tout est calme. Nous sommes tous prêts à repartir pour 10 jours de mer. » sourit-il

« Tant mieux. Je monte à la salle des commandes, je reste joignable. »

« Pas de soucis madame, bonne nuit. »

Elle opina alors et monta dans la pièce qu'elle aimait le plus dans son navire : la salle des commandes où quelques hommes tenaient la barre lorsqu'elle n'y était pas. Regina se souvenait de son premier jour, lorsqu'elle avait du faire face à une armada d'hommes dont les préjugés étaient aussi gros que leur égo. Mais après moult batailles et voyages, elle avait su faire sa place et prouver à tous qu'elle avait sa place plus que quiconque à bord de ce paquebot. Aujourd'hui, personne ne mettait en doute son pouvoir et sa place, chacun la respectait et gare à ceux qui essaieraient.

« Bonsoir messieurs. »

« Bonsoir Commandante. »

« Que disent les flots ? »

« Calmes. L'horizon est clair. Nous devrions atteindre notre but dans les temps. »

« Il est annoncé un orage pour notre arrivée… » lança-t-elle en lisant le compte rendu maritime de la météo

« Pas avant 3 jours, nous aurons les cotés hawaiiennes en vue, cela ne devrait plus poser de problème car nous ne serons plus en pleine mer. »

Regina opina, écoutant attentivement son second « Bien. Avertissez-moi s'il y a le moindre changement. Si l'orage est assez violent, je ferais un communiqué aux passagers. »

« Bien madame ! »

Il la salua alors avant qu'elle ne dispose. Mais bien loin de partir en direction de sa cabine, Regina déambula dans les couloirs avant de monter tout en haut de son paquebot, au point le plus élevé où elle pouvait voir a 360° l'étendu de son navire : d'un coté le pont avant puis à l'arrière la piscine et autres jacuzzis. Regina était fière de son navire, comme une mère pourrait être fière de son enfant : elle avait lutté pour être à la barre de son propre bateau, avait su montrer à tous qu'elle avait les capacités pour être à la tête de plus de 300 membres du personnel, et chacun d'eux la respectait en tant que femme et capitaine de cet immense vaisseau. Il existait peu de femme commandante de bord, et Regina en fut consciente lorsqu'elle débuta ses études. Mais elle avait toujours été attirée par la mer, l'océan. Elle se souvenait qu'enfant avec ses parents et sa sœur, ils faisaient de longues promenades sur la plage et parfois, elle partait tout un week-end sur les eaux avec son père sur leur petit bateau de pêche. D'ailleurs, elle pensait que c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle pensait que sa passion pour la navigation était née.

Et aujourd'hui son père aurait été fier de la voir à la barre d'un paquebot. Elle inspira longuement, emplissant ses poumons d'air iodée : Dieu qu'elle aimait sa vie, elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter son poste secret, des rires se firent entendre plus bas. Curieuse, elle se pencha et aperçut deux femmes riant aux éclats et se tenant par la main, déambulant entre les chaises et autres transat. Regina leva les yeux au ciel : encore des tourtereaux qui avaient un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille pour célébrer la croisière… Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes passablement éméchées qu'elle avait vu déambulé sur ses ponts. Elle espérait juste qu'elles ne tombent pas dans la piscine ! Elle se souvenait même avoir retrouvé un couple endormi dans un des canots de sauvetage. Elle avait énormément d'histoires de ce genre… mais personne avec qui les partager.

Et alors qu'elle regardait les deux jeunes femmes main dans la main rire à gorge déployée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de la situation : elle qui conduisait des croisières de rêve pour les célibataires, n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé l'amour elle-même. Pourtant ce n'était pas les relations a qui avaient manqué à sa vie : au lycée et université, elle était populaire et sa scolarité avait été jalonnée d'histoires d'amour en tout genre, des plus sérieuses au plus volubiles. Mais au final, son seul et unique amour avait pris le pas sur le reste : l'océan était sa seule maitresse avec laquelle elle avait rendez-vous 10 mois de l'année sur 12. Elle avait emménagé sur ce bateau et lorsque sa croisière n'était pas dédiée aux célibataires, elle organisait des croisières standards et croisait les flots de tous les océans. Elle revenait très peu sur la terre ferme, le temps des fêtes familiales pour voir sa mère et sa sœur et faire quelques courses, mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus au monde c'était sillonner les mers avec son bateau, arpenter les couloirs de son paquebot qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle préférait bien plus la compagnie de son navire que celui des humains. Elle s'accordait des moments de socialisation seulement avec ses passagers, simplement parce que leur passage n'était que temporaire dans sa vie et qu'elle ne serait jamais amenée à les revoir par la suite, sauf, évidemment, ceux qui avaient trouvé, grâce à elle, l'amour et fondé une famille.

« Hey Rub', on dirait un remake de Titanic non ? » hurla la jeune femme blonde

« La vache j'espère qu'on finira pas comme ça ! » gloussa la belle brune

Regina s'appuya alors contre la rambarde, amusée, et scruta ce curieux couple lorsque la blonde à la robe écarlate trébucha contre un pied de transat et s'étala au sol, face la première.

Regina retint son souffle, s'agrippant à la rambarde, espérant qu'elle n'ait rien.

« Oh merde Emma ! Ca va ? »

« La vache… la gamelle… »

« Hey, j'ai vu ta culotte ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » lança la belle blonde qui se releva, aidée par Ruby, puis qui remit sa robe en place

« Ah mais si, elle est blanche ! »

« Je vois pas ce que tu as pu voir… J'en portais pas ce soir ! » gloussa Emma en tirant la langue.

Regina sourit alors à l'enfantillage et quand elle fut rassurée sur l'état d'une de ses passagères, elle se redressa pour partir mais une phrase attira son attention de nouveau.

« Oh oh ! En voilà une qui pensait qu'elle finirait sa soirée dans les quartiers du commandant ! » ironisa Ruby

« La ferme ! Mais ça aurait pu ! » sourit Emma « Je suis persuadée que j'aurais pu la faire basculer du coté obscur de la Force. »

« Tu veux dire le coté lesbien de la Force ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil, mi curieuse, mi amusée alors et s'accouda à la rambarde afin de mieux entendre. Il semblerait qu'une fois encore, des passagères se soient éprises d'elle. Ce n'était pas inhabituel : Regina était une femme attirante, elle plaisait et elle le savait. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait du éconduire plusieurs passagers, homme ou femme, durant ces années de croisière. Au début, cela la gênait, puis cela l'amusait avant de l'ennuyer. A présent, elle mettait les choses au clair de suite et avait établi ce code à avoir envers les passagers : pas de flirt, pas de relation physique durant la croisière. Elle savait que ceux qui venaient sur ce bateau étaient parfois émotionnellement touchés et sensibles. C'était des passagers auxquels il fallait accorder une attention particulière, sans trop en faire, ni trop en donner. C'était complexe mais Regina aimait à voir ses passagers repartir de son paquebot le sourire aux lèvres.

« Les uniformes ça m'excite, j'y peux rien… » se plaignit Emma « J'en ais fait l'expérience aussi ! »

Regina fronça les sourcils, plus curieuse encore : cette femme faisait donc un métier avec un uniforme ? Infirmière peut-être ?

« Hey, tu aurais plus de chance de t'envoyer un requin si tu sautais maintenant dans l'eau que de coucher avec la commandante. » lança une Ruby plus imbibée que jamais

« Certainement… Dommage, je suis sûre que c'est un bon coup ! »

Regina se figea, quelque part, malgré l'amusement, cela la dérangeait qu'on parle d'elle ainsi. Elle grimaça, pensant qu'il était tant qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle en avait assez entendu.

« En fait non…Je crois qu'elle est juste trop classe pour coucher avec moi… » Emma se laissa tomber sur un transat « N'importe qui serait plus classe… même toi. »

« Charmant ! T'as de la chance que je sois légèrement bourrée… »

« Légèrement tu dis ? Rub', j'ai combien de doigts ? »

Ruby plissa les yeux et gloussa « Bah… Allez, montre ! »

Emma haussa un sourcil, amusée, elle qui montrait son pouce et son index à la jeune femme. Regina gloussa alors, elle aussi amusée, ce qui attira l'attention d'Emma qui releva la tête. Regina sursauta alors et s'accroupit soudain, espérant ne pas avoir été repérée.

« Zut… » souffla-t-elle avant de ramper discrètement et de se faufiler vers les escaliers où elle disparut.

« Emma, ça va ? »

« Ou… Ouais, ouais je … J'ai cru voir… laisse tomber. »

« Wow, et après c'est moi qui suis bourrée. »

Emma sourit avant de se lever « Allez viens, je te ramène à ta cabine. »

Et heureusement qu'Emma commençait à se familiariser avec le dédale de couloirs car Ruby n'aurait pas été une grande aide au vu de son état. Et c'est donc avec difficulté qu'elle la ramena à sa cabine. Elle fouilla dans le sac de la jeune femme à la recherche de sa clé de chambre, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Ruby s'étala sur son lit.

Emma sourit et l'installa correctement avant de lui enlever ses talons « Si tu crois que j'ai envie de te voir à poil… » grinça Emma en se redressant « Bonjour la gueule de bois demain. »

« Hmm… oir…. Hmmm »

« Ok, a demain Rub' ! »

Et finalement Emma retourna à sa chambre et ce n'est qu'après une bonne douche chaude et installée dans son lit, pour sa première nuit, qu'elle repensa à ce soir : elle était certaine qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui les espionnait du haut d'une passerelle, mais elle n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper.

Et c'est avec ce questionnement, qui ne trouverait certainement pas de réponse, qu'elle s'endormit pour sa première nuit sur les flots.

 **TBC**


	3. Jour 2 : Rencontre

**Hello mes zami(e)s !**

 **Je suis toujours tellement touchée par votre accueil de cette fic *_* !**

 **Comme vous l'aurez compris chaque chapitre représentera un jour sur le bateau...**

 **Et dans celui-ci... la fameuse rencontre ^^**

 **ps : le 17 Mai sort mon premier roman, basé sur une de mes fic " _Confidente's diary_ " ! Je suis tellement fière et angoissée aussi ! Si ça vous intéresse, il sera dispo sur le site Reinesdecoeur mardi prochain !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Jour 2 : Rencontre**

Emma avait dormi paisiblement, à sa grande surprise. Elle avait eu peur que la houle ait finalement raison de son estomac, mais elle ne sentit absolument aucun mouvement. Mieux, le bruit des vagues l'avait agréablement bercé et elle devait bien reconnaitre que de ne pas partager son lit avec un chien de 35kg était un plus.

Et alors qu'elle ouvrait à peine les yeux, on toqua à sa porte. Elle grogna alors, elle qui adorait les grasses matinées avant de jeter un œil à sa montre : 9h13.

Elle se redressa alors, s'ébouriffa les cheveux et eut un mal de chien à s'extirper de son lit. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une tornade brune s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

« La vache Emma, je crois que je me suis pris une cuite hier soir ! »

La jolie blonde réprima un rire alors « Oh si peu… »

« Je sais même pas comment je suis arrivée dans ma chambre. Grâce à toi je présume ? »

« Tu présumes bien. Les cocktails sont assez corsés et traites ici. »

« Merci encore… »

« C'est étonnant que tu sois déjà debout. »

« Oh ça a toujours été ainsi quand j'ai pris une méchante cuite la veille. Wow… Une cuite dès la première soirée, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. »

Emma sourit de plus belle « Ouais, si tu pouvais m'épargner ça tous les soirs, je t'en serais reconnaissante. Alors, le programme de la journée ? »

« Oh y'a un bingo cet après-midi. Sinon ce matin, je compte faire du shopping, pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Il te faut bien une robe pour ce soir ! Tu peux pas ressortir ta robe rouge. Allez, habille-toi ! »

Emma grogna de plus belle, détestant qu'on la bouscule le matin. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix en voyant Ruby s'installer sur le lit, bien décidée à attendre qu'Emma se prépare. Et dans un dernier grognement bestial, Emma s'enferma dans sa salle de bain.

* * *

Peut-être que si elle y était restée assez longtemps, Ruby se serait lassée d'attendre et serait partie… Mais elle ne le saurait jamais car, là encore, Emma détestait les longues douches… Et ne parlons pas des bains qu'elle jugeait inutile et « _ne servant qu'à rester dans sa propre crasse_ ».

Et quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, le corps entouré d'une serviette bleu ciel, elle eut la surprise de voir Ruby à demi allongée sur son lit, feuilletant son livre de chevet.

« Intéressante tes lectures… Un bouquin lesbien, pourquoi ça m'étonne qu'à moitié. »

Emma s'habilla à la hâte alors tout en levant les yeux au ciel, amusée.

« Ca ne traite pas que de ça, et dieu merci. Bon on y va ou tu veux qu'on parle littérature ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ruby sourit et attrapa la main d'Emma pour la conduire un pont plus haut, là où se trouvaient toutes les boutiques, des plus luxueuses à celles plus modestes, comme les boutiques de souvenirs. Emma était émerveillée et surprise aussi de trouver autant de boutiques sur un bateau. Et quand elles entrèrent dans la première, alors qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une miss shopping, ses yeux pétillèrent du choix proposé.

« Wow. »

« Ok, donc pour une blonde, le bleu c'est le mieux. Donc… » Ruby se dirigea vers une rangée de robes bleues « Ca, ca devrait le faire. »

Emma était assez d'accord sur le choix : une robe simple bleu marine, arrivant au dessous du genou avec un décolleté acceptable tandis que le dos était quasi absent, rendant nue la peau en dessous.

« Pas un peu trop osé ? »

« Elle ne verra pas ton dos, à moins que tu ne le lui présentes. » ironisa Ruby en un clin d'œil « Essaie la ! »

Emma la prit et s'enferma dans une petite cabine d'essayage. Et lorsqu'elle la mit, elle ne pu que reconnaitre qu'elle lui allait assez bien.

« Alors, alors ? » Emma ouvrit le rideau et Ruby afficha un large sourire « Magnifique ! On relève tes cheveux, on agrémente avec un petit collier et tu seras parfaite ! »

Emma sourit, peu habituée aux compliments sur son physique, elle qui n'avait l'habitude que de son uniforme peu féminin et ses pantalons de yoga et chaussettes multicolores.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! »

Emma referma le rideau et se déshabilla une nouvelle fois. Elle prit l'étiquette du prix et déglutit devant les chiffres. Elle serra les dents, se demandant si cet achat allait être vraiment rentable : quand aurait-elle l'occasion de remettre une telle robe dans son quotidien ? Puis finalement, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait toujours la revendre ou la donner à Mary Margaret.

Quand elle ressortit, Ruby n'était plus là. Imaginant la jeune femme déambulée dans les rayons, Emma fit de même et se dirigea vers les maillots de bain. Et alors qu'elle avait en main un bikini blanc et rose, arriva dans son angle de vision, la silhouette d'un uniforme qu'elle commençait à connaitre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la silhouette, matérialisée à présent par une jeune femme brune derrière la vitrine de la boutique, se posta juste en face d'elle.

Emma resta figée sur place, bikini en main, fixant la commandante qui la fixait à son tour, dessinant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres rouges écarlates. Regina fit un léger signe de tête en guise de bonjour avant de pointer le bikini et de lever le pouce.

Alors qu'Emma suivit son index du regard et qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle tenait en main, elle planqua le maillot de bain derrière son dos, les joues cramoisies de honte. A peine eut-elle réalisé la situation que la commandante avait disparu.

« Hey, t'es là. Emma ça va ? T'as pris un coup de chaud ? »

« Hm euh … Ouais, non… Bref… »

« Joli maillot de bain… Tu le prends aussi ? »

Emma le fixa alors et soupira en esquissant un sourire « Oui. »

* * *

Finalement, après leur petite séance de shopping, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent à la piscine où, par un merveilleux hasard, Ruby retrouva son inconnue asiatique dans un des jacuzzis.

« Tu crois que je devrais tenter ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Après tout, vous êtes là pour la même chose… »

« Et si j'me plantais et qu'elle n'était pas gay ? »

« Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir… » sourit Emma « Allez fonce. Au pire, elle t'éconduit et tu repars à zéro, au mieux c'est une belle histoire qui commence. »

« T'as raison ! »

Ruby inspira fortement alors et se dirigea vers la jolie asiatique. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, semblant échanger quelques mots avec elle avant que cette dernière ne l'autorise par un geste de la tête à la rejoindre. Emma sourit alors en les voyant interagir avant de s'étaler sur une serviette et de prendre le soleil durant un temps qui lui paru une éternité. Ce n'est qu'en sentant une main sur son épaule qu'elle revint à la réalité. Ruby, tout sourire, se tenait au dessus d'elle, pile devant le soleil :

« Hey… Lan et moi on va faire un tour au casino… Tu veux venir ? »

Emma leva ses lunettes de soleil de son nez pour voir la jolie asiatique à quelques mètres derrière elle « Lan hein ? »

« Yep. Elle est très sympa… Alors ? »

« Hm nope, je profite du soleil, allez-y, j'irais un autre jour… »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Absolument. »

« Ok alors… On déjeune ensemble ? »

« Pourquoi pas. On se dit dans deux bonnes heures ? »

Ruby jeta un œil à sa montre et lui sourit « Ok, c'est noté ! A tout à l'heure. »

Emma fit un léger signe de la main avant de remettre ses lunettes : elle aimait bien Ruby, mais de là à jouer les chandelles, ou encore pire les chaperons, non merci. Elle était heureuse pour Ruby, mais sa récente amitié s'arrêtait là.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir dans sa sieste crapuleuse, une ombre lui cacha le soleil « Vous devriez mettre de la crème… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un steward à la boucle d'oreille discrète « Bah voyons… »

« De l'aide peut-être ? » sourit-il

Et alors qu'elle allait le refouler, elle y réfléchit à deux fois et se redressa « C'est proposé si gentiment ! »

Elle offrit alors son dos au jeune homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour lui étaler lentement « Alors, comme ça vous êtes à la recherche du grand amour ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « On peut dire ça… »

« Laissez-moi deviner : un homme viril qui sache vous prendre en main quand vous vous sentirez faible ? »

Emma réprima un rire « Ouiii, tout à fait. »

« Ouais je sais, j'arrive à lire les pensées des filles. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois: c'était évident qu'il lisait comme dans un livre ouvert l'esprit des filles : elle adorait les hommes protecteurs, elle qui était flic et lesbienne…

« Je croyais que les relations entre les passagers et les membres du personnel étaient interdites ? »

« Le flirt est anodin… Et parfois, les femmes ici n'attendent que d'être désirées et aimées… Elles viennent pour cela. »

Emma avait la nausée : cet homme venait de lui avouer qu'il profitait des femmes émotionnellement ébranlées qui cherchaient attention et tendresse… Elle aurait voulu lui arracher les yeux, l'émasculer sur place, mais elle se retint, se remémorant les dires de Ruby. Elle sourit alors « C'est d'une bonté d'âme… »

« Je ne fais que rendre service. » sourit-il de plus belle « Que faites-vous ce soir ? »

« Je dine à la table du commandant. »

« Oh, grand honneur. Peut-être nous verrons-nous durant la journée alors ? »

« Peut-être oui. »

Killian se releva alors la salua d'un baise main puis partit d'une démarche machiste entre pathétisme et masochisme. Emma grimaça alors et secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre sa position sur le transat. Et tandis qu'elle était allongée, le nez face au soleil, une silhouette au loin aiguisa sa curiosité. Elle se redressa et plissa les yeux : avec un tel uniforme, cela ne pouvait être que…

Emma sourit alors et prit son téléphone, histoire de pouvoir zoomer et être sûre.

C'était une belle journée pour Regina : une légère brise, des flots calmes, une température agréable, pas un nuage dans le ciel et aucun incident encore, tout allait bien. Et lorsque tout allait bien, c'est dans son perchoir qu'elle aimait se retrouver, regardant ses passagers, telles des petites fourmis, aller et venir sur son paquebot. Accoudée à la rambarde, elle fixait la piscine et ses passagers qui semblaient profiter pleinement des joies de son bateau, notant quelques rapprochements ici et là. Puis son regard fut attiré par un flash lumineux sur sa gauche. Quand elle jeta un regard de coté, elle vit une jeune femme, tenir un téléphone vers elle, le soleil se reflétant sur la coque et, de ce fait, attirant son attention. Et lorsqu'Emma s'en rendit compte, elle sursauta et planqua, mais trop tard, son téléphone « Et merde, merde ! »

Prise sur le fait, elle bondit hors de son transat, attrapa son sac et s'échappa. Et si l'identité de la jeune femme était encore un mystère pour Regina, elle reconnut pourtant une chose : le bikini.

* * *

Emma se maudit tout le long du chemin du retour à sa cabine « Mais quelle pauvre fille ! Sérieux ! » Elle se rua sur son lit et s'effondra, la tête la première, sur son lit en grognant. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se redressa, lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte.

Elle se releva et ouvrit sur une Ruby tout sourire « Hey ! »

« Hey. »

« Ca va pas ? »

« Si si, longue histoire… Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous que dans deux heures ? »

« Oh si si, c'est toujours le cas. Je voulais juste savoir si ça te gênait pas que Lan se joigne à nous… J'ai… Tu vois… »

« Pas de soucis. » sourit Emma « Je serais ravie de connaitre cette charmante jeune femme… »

« Tu me sauves la vie ! Je suis pas si timide d'habitude mais… Enfin tu vois… Elle est … »

« Oui je vois. » ironisa Emma « Alors à tout à l'heure. »

Ruby s'éloigna alors et Emma se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se débarrassant de la crème généreusement étalée par Killian. Elle grimaça alors en repensant à cet abruti qui pensait déjà tout savoir des femmes mais qui, visiblement avait autant d'expérience avec elles qu'Emma avec les hommes.

Puis elle repensa alors à la commandante : elle ne la connaissait pas, elle ne lui avait même jamais parlé et pourtant cette dernière avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens : ce matin dans la boutique et encore sur le pont… Et, en y repensant, hier soir, elle semblait avoir vu quelqu'un, à l'endroit exact où se situait la commandante ce matin… Se pourrait-il qu'elle est été témoin de ce moment de honte ? Non, c'était impensable… Elle grogna de plus belle, ne pouvant imaginer la honte qui serait la sienne à la table du commandant ce soir. Non, il tait impossible qu'elle lui fasse face ce soir, pas dans ces conditions. Ruby devrait reprendre sa place !

* * *

Et lorsque l'heure du déjeuner approcha, Emma se rendit dans la salle du restaurant et fut accueillie par un visage familier « Bonsoir miss Emma. »

« Hey Elsa ! »

« Une table ? »

« Non, j'attends des amies. Peut-être sont-elles déjà là : une grande brune et une asiatique ? »

Elsa scanna rapidement la pièce avant de se tourner vers Emma « Désolée. »

« Oh, elles ne devraient plus tarder : elles s'appellent Lan et Ruby. »

« C'est noté. Je vous montre une table disponible. »

Emma opina alors et Elsa la conduisit près d'une table pour 4 accolée à la grande baie vitrée, donnant une vue incontournable sur l'océan « Merci. »

« Un cocktail en attendant ? »

« Non merci, je vais les attendre… »

Et Emma attendit… cinq minutes, puis dix… Puis le quart d'heure arriva. Emma se demandait si, finalement, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas vu le temps passer au casino ou si elles avaient trouvé bien plus intéressant à faire, comme de faire un détour vers l'une des cabines des jeunes femmes. Elle sourit alors à la pensée qu'elle attendait ici seule alors que peut-être son amie et sa future conquête s'ébattaient joyeusement ensemble. Et alors qu'elle allait se lever pour partir, Ruby et Lan firent leur apparition « Oh désolée ! On a été happée par le jeu ! Sérieusement, si tu ne veux pas y laisser ton temps et ton argent, ne passe JAMAIS par le casino ! »

Emma sourit « Y'a pas de mal… J'ai pensé que vous aviez peut-être… autre chose à faire. » dit-elle sur un ton légèrement sous-entendu

« Qu… Oh non, non, non… » lança, plus que gênée, Ruby « C'est juste… Enfin… Je te présente donc Lan ! Lan, voici Emma, la jeune femme venue ici contre son gré. »

Emma haussa un sourcil avant de tendre la main vers Lan « Enchantée. Quelle belle image elle a dépeint de moi… »

« Pas de soucis, je pense juste qu'elle faisait son possible pour avoir un sujet de conversation pour éviter les blancs. »

Ruby rougit alors et Emma gloussa « Ah je l'aime déjà ! Asseyez-vous. » Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent de chaque coté d'Emma « Alors… Vous avez donc fait connaissance autour d'une machine à sous. Lan c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. A vrai dire, je n'ais pas fait grand-chose… Ruby est persuasive. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas. » sourit Emma « Alors vous aussi vous êtes venue pour trouver le grand amour ? Vous avez déjà fait ce genre de chose ? »

Lan répondit par la négative « C'est ma première fois. Je suis habituée des sites de rencontres mais voyant que ça ne marchait pas… Je me suis renseignée sur d'autres moyens de rencontre et j'ai trouvé ces croisières. Je me suis dis pourquoi pas. »

« Désolée mais… Une femme comme vous, tout comme Ruby d'ailleurs, célibataire… Pourquoi ? »

Lan lui sourit « Je suis un vrai garçon manqué. Je suis professeur de karaté, je conduis une moto, j'adore la junkFood… Je ne suis pas facile à vivre… Mais j'essaie de me faire violence. La solitude ne me pesait pas vraiment… Jusqu'à ce qu'une de mes amies m'annonce son prochain mariage et sa grossesse… C'est là que j'ai compris que je passais peut-être à coté de quelque chose… »

« Je vois. » Emma trouvait dans les paroles de Lan un certain écho qui l'ébranla « Et comme ça vous êtes gay ? »

« Totalement. » gloussa Lan « Je ne pensais pas en croiser ici, et encore moins une qui pourrait… me plaire. » dit-elle en tournant légèrement le regard vers un Ruby aussi gênée que fière. Et avant que Ruby ne puisse enchainer, Lan continua alors « Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ? »

« Oh no… »

« … Elle en pince pour la Commandante. Oui madame a des gouts de luxe. » se moqua Ruby

« La ferme, j'en pince pas _pour elle._ C'est juste que… elle m'intrigue. »

« Oui, on est des centaines ici, mais toi, tu figes sur la belle Commandante intouchable. »

« D'ailleurs, tu peux reprendre ta place à sa table ce soir. »

« Désolée, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour ce soir du coup. » lança mutinement Ruby en faisant un clin d'œil pour le moins discret à Lan, qui répondit par un sourire.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel alors, mi amusé, mi envieuse du bonheur que semblait effleurer Ruby du doigt. Et finalement, le déjeuner se passa sous les meilleurs hospices : les trois jeunes femmes se trouvèrent beaucoup de points communs et Emma était ravie qu'à défaut de trouver l'amour, elle ait agrandi son cercle amical, cercle très restreint auparavant. Et si Ruby et Lan avaient décidé de passer leur après-midi au bingo organisé par la croisière, Emma déclina l'invitation, préférant retourner à la salle de sport.

Elle n'avait guère envie de retomber sur Killian ou encore sur la Commandante, et pourtant, il semblait que le destin s'acharnait : alors qu'elle courait sur un tapis, le regard fixé sur l'horizon plat qu'offraient les eaux ce jour, et qu'elle était trop concentrée sur ses pas, elle ne se rendit pas compte que sur sa gauche, une femme venait à son tour de prendre un tapis de course.

Seulement attirée par le mouvement sur le coté, Emma jeta un premier coup d'œil : une femme, assurément, avec un débardeur blanc et un short tout aussi blanc. Emma avait pu remarquer des bras assez musclés et certainement fermes… Mais lorsque sa curiosité lui fit lever son regard et qu'elle s'aperçut de l'identité de la femme courant à ses cotés, Emma se figea… Tant et si bien qu'elle perdit son équilibre et tomba, genoux les premiers, sur le tapis qui l'expulsa un mètre en arrière, la faisant alors tomber sur les fesses.

« Oh mon dieu, ça va ? »

Légèrement sonnée, Emma secouant la tête avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Heureusement pour elle, la salle de sport était déserte, mise à part elle et la jeune femme qui était accroupie à ses cotés.

« Mademoiselle ? Ca va ? »

« Je… Oui, oui je… merci…» Emma balbutiait, morte de honte devant … « Commandante. »

Car oui, devant elle se trouvait Regina Mills, vêtue, une fois n'était pas coutume, d'une tenue de sport qui contrastait avec son uniforme quotidien. Emma eut du mal à soutenir le regard insistant de la jeune femme sur elle.

Soudain, un steward s'approcha aussi et aida la jeune femme à se lever. Une fois sur ses pieds, Emma sentit les deux mains de la commandante sur ses épaules « Ca va ? »

« Ou…Oui, oui… Je suis… »

« … Maladroite ? » sourit la jeune femme

Honteuse, Emma baissa le regard « On peut dire ça… J'ai été … distraite. »

« Oh oui ? » haussa un sourcil la jeune femme

« Oui… » Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Emma osa enfin soutenir son regard et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux noisettes de la commandante « Me… Merci. »

« De rien… »

« Je ne savais pas que la commandante venait faire son sport ici. »

« Je m'octroie quelques moments ainsi, lorsque tout va bien à bord. »

« Ravie que tout aille bien… » sourit Emma « Remarquez, ils disaient ça aussi avant que le Titanic ne sombre. » gloussa-t-elle

A la référence du Titanic, chacune des deux jeunes femmes se remémora l'instant sur le pont, une nuit plus tôt, où Emma pensait avoir vu une silhouette et où Regina avait espionné Emma et cette étrange jeune femme brune.

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Regina n'enlève ses mains de ses épaules « Bien. Si tout va bien, je vous laisse donc. »

« Oh vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir parce qu'un de vos passagers à deux pieds gauche. »

Regina gloussa alors, ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur d'Emma « Il n'en est rien. Je dois simplement me préparer pour le diner de ce soir. »

« Oh oui ça … »

« Peut-être nous reverrons-nous au détour d'un tapis de course… Si tant est que vous puissiez rester dessus assez longtemps. » ironisa Regina avant d'opiner et de disposer, laissant une Emma encore assez fébrile.

« Ca va mademoiselle ? »

Emma en avait presque oublié le steward, venu l'assister gentiment « Hm oui, désolée encore… »

« Y'a pas de mal. Vous devriez faire une pause non ? »

« Probablement… » sourit Emma alors qu'elle quittait la salle de sport. Et au détour d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta en voyant sa commandante en grande discussion avec un homme, qu'elle reconnaissait être le prof de sport qui officiait à la salle qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier porter sa main sur la chevelure de Regina et de remettre une mèche s'étant échappée de sa queue de cheval. Et si Regina ne le repoussa pas, elle ne sembla pas apprécier pour autant le geste. Emma se retint alors d'aller le voir et de lui casser la main, mais elle se souvint soudain du lieu ou elle se trouvait et qui était Regina. Elle s'abstint, préférant espionner l'interaction qu'elle trouva assez riche en informations : il semblerait qu'elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne concernant la commandante : cette dernière était aussi hétéro qu'elle, elle était gay.

Et lorsque Regina tapota l'épaule de Robin, Emma détourna le regard : pourquoi était-elle si peinée de voir cela ? Elle ne connaissait même pas Regina …

Et c'est quelque peu contrariée qu'elle repartit vers sa cabine, avec une seule idée : assistée, quoiqu'il lui en coute, au diner de ce soir.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour se peigner seule : au commissariat, elle arborait souvent des coupes assez simples comme des queues de cheval ou des tresses, mais là, il fallait quelque chose de plus sophistiqué, quelque chose dont elle n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude.

Elle tenta de petites tresses ça et là, mais cela ne lui convenait pas. Elle tenta alors un chignon mais ce dernier penchait bien plus que la tour de Pise. Finalement, après une lutte acharnée, elle opta pour laisser ses cheveux sur le coté, tenues par quelques discrètes pinces.

Après avoir revêtue la belle robe marine qu'elle avait achetée le matin même, elle se maquilla légèrement avant de sortir alors. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle eut juste le temps de voir rentrer dans sa cabine une Ruby rire aux éclats, entrainant à sa suite Lan, tout aussi volubile. Emma comprit alors que les deux jeunes femmes passeraient certainement une très bonne nuit.

De son coté, elle espérait que son diner à la table du commandant ne tournerait pas court.

* * *

Quand elle arriva, Regina n'était pas encore là. Elsa était présente, l'accompagnant à la grande table où quelques convives étaient déjà assis.

« Votre place est ici. »

« Et celle du commandant ? »

« Juste ici, en bout de table. »

Emma nota qu'elle était à 2 chaises d'elle, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement : ni trop près, ni trop loin. Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, arriva le reste des convives, puis finalement la commandante, dans son bel uniforme, même si Emma n'arrivait toujours pas à détacher son esprit de la vision qu'elle avait eu d'elle quelques heures plus tôt.

« Mes chers passagers… Bon appétit. » lança Regina en s'asseyant, suivie de tous les convives.

L'entrée arriva alors et Regina engagea la conversation avec chacun sur le déroulement de la croisière, s'ils étaient satisfaits ou pas, s'ils avaient visité les autres parties du bateau. Emma notait qu'il tenait vraiment à cœur à Regina que ses passagers se sentent bien et apprécient la croisière. Il était admirable et totalement visible que Regina se donnait à 100% pour son bateau.

« Et vous… Désolée, je ne connais pas votre prénom… »

Emma sortit de ses pensées en comprenant qu'elle s'adressait à elle, tandis que tous les passagers à table étaient tournés vers elle. Elle se racla la gorge alors « Hm… Emma, Emma Swan. Vous disiez ? »

« Je disais… Etes-vous satisfaite de la croisière pour l'instant miss Swan ? »

« Oh… Disons que ça ne fait que deux jours, mais pour l'instant… Tout va bien. »

« Bien. Vous êtes-vous remise de votre chute ? »

Emma sourit alors avant de se figer : parlait-elle de sa chute sur le tapis de course ou de la chute la nuit dernière sur le pont ? Elle était certaine maintenant de l'avoir vu, oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle…

« Je… Ca va mieux oui. »

« Appréciez-vous votre venue ? »

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune intention de venir dans ce but, oui assez. » Et devant l'air perdu de Regina, elle expliqua « Ce sont mes amis qui m'ont payé un billet pour une croisière dont je ne connaissais absolument pas les intentions. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes ici contre votre gré ? »

Emma entendit quelques murmures de passagers, tant amusés que contrariés « Oui et non. J'en ais vite pris mon parti. Il y a pas mal de choses intéressantes à faire et voir ici. » dit-elle en fixant intensément Regina qui soutint son regard alors avec un léger sourire :

« Certes. Je suis ravie que vous trouviez finalement un intérêt à mon navire. »

« Je me demandais… Comment devient-on commandant de bord ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas commun pour une femme, d'ailleurs, vous ne devez pas être beaucoup… »

« Oh effectivement, nous étions peu à l'école de Marine… Mais j'ai toujours su que ma vie serait sur les flots. »

« Comment en être venue à conduire un paquebot dédié aux célibataires ? »

« Les aléas de la vie, et un constat aussi. Je trouvais que l'idée de rassembler des personnes avec un but commun dans un lieu paradisiaque était intéressante. »

Emma lui sourit alors, elle lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi chaleureux et le repas commença alors. Les passagers discutaient entre eux, Emma n'avait d'yeux que pour son assiette. Parfois elle laissait son regard vaquer vers Regina qui discutait avec quelques passagers à ses cotés. Elle était si distinguée, si classe, même avec de la nourriture dans la bouche, même en tenue de sport.

Emma était subjuguée par cette jeune femme si différente, peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Ce n'est que lorsque le repas se termina et que les passagers étaient sur le point de quitter la table que Regina se leva en premier et souhaita une bonne nuit aux passagers.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Emma bondit hors de sa chaise et rattrapa la jeune femme dans le couloir « Hey Commandante ! »

Regina se tourna alors « Oui… Miss Swan. »

Elle se souvenait de son nom, était-ce bon signe ? « Je euh… Je voulais vous remercier pour ce diner, c'était très agréable. »

« Merci, c'était réciproque. »

Emma arriva à sa hauteur et soudain, elle se trouva idiote à ne plus savoir quoi il dire « Vous… Souhaiteriez-vous marcher un peu, histoire de … digérer ? »

Elle s'attendait à un « non » cinglant de la commandante, mais au lieu de cela, la jolie brune sourit « Avec plaisir. »

C'est donc ensemble qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le pont extérieur, en silence tout d'abord avant qu'Emma n'engage la conversation « Alors… Ca fait quoi de vivre sur un bateau la majorité de son temps ? »

« C'est magnifique. » sourit Regina. Et Emma put voir alors des étoiles briller dans ses yeux comme jamais une passion n'avait envahi quelqu'un « J'ai la maison la plus grande qui soit, et un terrain de jeu inégalable. Je peux rencontrer des centaines de personnes différentes par semaine. Je voyage, je respire l'air pur, je suis heureuse. »

Emma sourit alors et s'accouda à la rambarde, imitant la jeune femme « J'imagine oui… »

« Et vous alors, quelle est votre histoire ? »

« Oh… Bien moins exaltante que la votre : je suis flic, à New-York. »

« Oh effectivement. »

« Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler le parfait exemple d'une célibattante confirmée : j'aime ma vie new-yorkaise, la ville, ses bruits, ses lumières. J'adore rester dans mon appart', dans mon canapé, devant la télé, en pyjama et une couverture sur les genoux en buvant un mug de chocolat chaud, avec Henry. »

« Henry ? Votre fils ? »

Emma gloussa « Qu… Oh non, mon chien. »

« Oh… » sourit Regina « Désolée. »

« C'est rien… A vrai dire je suis pas très… enfant. Je suis marraine d'un petit Neal qui me comble déjà, mais ça s'arrête là. Et vous, pas des envies d'enfant et de stabilité ? Je veux dire… Vous voyez à longueur de journée des célibataires qui cherchent l'amour ici. »

Regina n'aimait pas parler d'elle, et encore moins à une quasi inconnue, et surtout sur ce sujet là. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Emma était de ce genre de personne à qui l'on pouvait se confier. Elle soupira alors « Non. J'ai eu des relations plus ou moins sérieuses, mais mon rythme de vie particulier à toujours eu raison de ces dernières. »

« Oh je vois… »

« Mais je ne m'en plains pas. C'est un style de vie que j'ai choisi et qui me plait comme ça. Mais je peux comprendre le besoin de certains de vouloir trouver une moitié pour partager sa vie avec. C'est ce qui me plait ici. »

« Et vous ne faites que ça, je veux dire ce genre de croisière ? »

« Non bien sur, il n'y en a qu'une par mois, le reste des croisières que j'organise sont des croisières dites classiques. Alors… Malgré le fait que vous ayez été contrainte de venir, j'espère que vous ne regrettez pas trop ? »

« Au contraire… Et puis, on a pas souvent l'occasion de faire une croisière hein… Enfin à part vous. » Regina sourit de plus belle alors et Emma alors, posant son dos contre la rambarde, ses coudes de chaque coté « Alors que fait un commandant sur un tel navire durant ses journées ? »

« Comme vous avez pu le voir cet après-midi, j'aime faire du sport. Il n'est guère facile sur ce bateau de se dépenser autrement… »

« … Ouais enfin tout dépend ce qu'on entend par « dépenser ». Mon amie Ruby, elle, elle se dépense depuis deux heures déjà… Et je suis sûre qu'elle y est encore. » gloussa Emma

En comprenant l'allusion d'Emma, Regina détourna le regard mais ne put que sourire aussi « Je vois… »

« Bah cette croisière est faite pour ça non … »

« Et vous, pensez-vous pouvoir trouver votre bonheur ici ? »

« Hm je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y est mon genre ici, malheureusement. »

« Quel genre ? »

« Le genre lesbienne. » répondit Emma naturellement

Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec sa sexualité. Elle n'en avait jamais fait étalage non plus, mais elle ne l'avait jamais caché.

« Oh… »

« Ca vous choque ? » haussa des épaules la jolie blonde

« Ca serait mal avisée venant de moi. » sourit-elle devant le regard insistant d'Emma

Cette dernière se figea alors, comprenant l'aveu à demi mot, et dissimula très mal sa joie de savoir que la commandante était de son bord.

« Intéressant… »

« Je vous arrête. La politique qui gouverne les membres de mon personnel sont régis par la même que moi. »

« C'est dommage. » soupira Emma « Peut-être que vous manquez vous-même quelque chose. »

« Peut-être. Mais ensuite je pense à mon rythme de vie et je me dis que cela serait incompatible avec qui que se soit. »

« C'est ironique donc : vouloir que les autres trouvent l'amour, mais vous interdire de le trouver vous. On dit souvent que ce sont les cordonniers les plus mal chaussés… »

« Certes, mais c'est mon choix. »

« Vous n'avez peut-être pas trouvé la femme qui vous ferait abandonner votre vie, ou qui abandonnerait la sienne pour vous… »

« Et vous, accepteriez-vous de tout plaquer pour quelqu'un ? »

Emma la fixa alors, les yeux dans les yeux, puis sourit « Non, je ne pense pas. Je suis trop attachée à ma vie pépère et solitaire. »

« Vous voyez. »

Emma soupira alors et s'étira « Ca commence à faire frais… »

« Vous devriez rentrer. »

« Merci pour cette petite marche. »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Dites… Peut-être que demain nous pourrions nous retrouver en salle de sport… »

Regina esquissa un sourire avant de prendre une posture plus solennelle « Miss Swan… »

« Non mais j'ai compris, je n'ais aucune chance avec vous, de toute manière vous n'êtes absolument pas mon genre. » ironisa-t-elle « mais vous voyez, mon amie ayant trouvé, je pense, sa moitié, je me retrouve seule… »

« Cette croisière est faite pour que vous puissiez rencontrer des gens… »

« Eh bien j'en ais rencontré. » sourit-elle « Vous. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Miss Swan… »

« Ecoutez, tant que vous m'appellerez comme ça, on garde une certaine distance, c'est cool. Alors, demain matin à la salle de sport ? »

Regina hésita quelques secondes mais les choses étaient claires entre elles non ?

« Très bien. Disons 9h ? »

« 10h. »

« 9h30. »

« Vendu. A demain donc. »

« Bonne nuit miss Swan. » La jolie blonde se retourna plusieurs fois avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir.

Regina resta encore un long moment accoudée à cette rambarde, fixant les étoiles se reflétant sur une eau calme et plane. Elle sourit devant la fraicheur de cette miss Swan, et à défaut d'avoir une amante, peut-être pourrait-elle se lier d'amitié.

Que risquait-elle après tout ? Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, de toute manière, elle serait partie.

Emma retourna à sa cabine sans pouvoir décrocher un sourire béat de son visage. Et elle se coucha avec le cœur gonflé d'une nouvelle journée à venir riche en rebondissements, du moins le pensait-elle.

 **TBC**


	4. Jour 3 : Amitié ?

**Hello hello !**

 **Bon alors... Déja, je m'excuse par avance pour les non-réponses à vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, mais quand je clique sur vos reviews, ça me marque "invalide message" et du coup, ca coince. De plus, ils n'apparaissent pas dans la fic et pourtant ils sont comptabilisés, bref, c'est la merde XD**

 **Bon en attendant, je vais répondre ici : je vous remercie tous de votre engouement pour cette fic, vraiment !**

 **Ca me fait fait au coeur et je vous remercie aussi pour vos encouragements pour la sortie de mon roman (qui est sorti hier) : je vous naime !**

 **Bref, maintenant que nous savons que miss Commandante sexy est du même bord qu'Emma...**

 **Voguons à présent sur les flots de la drague ... à la Emma ! Et ça passe... ou ça casse ^^**

 **Let's get the SQ fluff !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Jour 3 : Amitié ?**

Evidemment, Emma n'eut aucune nouvelles de Ruby. Elle imaginait certainement son amie dans les bras de sa belle asiatique encore et encore…

Quand Emma se leva, elle jeta un œil à sa montre : elle avait encore 20 bonnes minutes avant de rejoindre sa commandante en salle de sports. Elle prit une rapide douche et s'habilla d'un short en jeans et d'un débardeur rose fluo avant de monter ses cheveux en queue haute. Elle enfila de confortables baskets et partit vers la salle de sports, un des chemins qu'elle connaissait le mieux à présent.

Et lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle, il n'y avait évidemment personne à cette heure si matinale, pas même Regina. Elle soupira alors avant de monter sur un vélo et de commencer à pédaler. Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et le cœur d'Emma se figea devant l'apparition devant ses yeux : Regina venait d'entrer, un legging gris anthracite et une brassière sportive noir, laissant apercevoir un ventre et des abdos légèrement dessinés.

« Oh merde… » souffla Emma, totalement obnubilée par sa plastique

« Miss Swan, je suis en retard ? Miss Swan ? »

Emma eut un mal de chien à défaire son regard des courbes avantageuses de la jeune femme « Hm euh non… Enfin j'en sais rien… »

Voyant le trouble chez la belle blonde, Regina ne sut si elle devait être flattée ou gênée. Elle détourna le visage pour s'installer à son tour sur le vélo à coté de celui d'Emma. Et c'est ensemble qu'elles commencèrent à pédaler.

« On se fait 12km ? »

« Ok. » répondit Emma, aimant les défis.

Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Emma entama la discussion « Alors, vous êtes du genre sportive huh… »

« Assez. Il faut bien que je maintienne ma forme. Il n'y a guère d'occasion de bouger ici. La salle de sport et le seul lieu où je peux me dépenser. »

Emma avait bien une petite idée sur une autre manière de se dépenser ailleurs qu'ici, mais elle resta silencieuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Et vous ? Grande sportive ? »

« Il le faut bien avec mon job. On pense déjà qu'une femme ne devrait pas être flic, alors si je suis pas au top physiquement parlant… »

« Nous avons cela en commun : des préjugés sur notre travail. Parfois il est bien plus dur de prouver qu'on vaut la peine. »

« C'est dommage d'ailleurs, que nous ayons besoin de prouver à la gente masculine qu'on vaut mieux qu'elle… Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis tournée vers les filles je pense… » ironisa-t-elle

Regina sourit alors et opina « Certainement que nos choix de vie ont à voir avec nos perception de celle-ci. Il y a fort à parier que j'ai choisi de partir vivre sur les flots parce que la vie en ville m'avait déçue… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai perdu mon père quand j'étais jeune. J'étais très proche de lui. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a fait découvrir le bateau. Nous partions des heures sur le lac près de chez nous. Puis, pendant les vacances d'été, nous partions en famille sur les flots, c'étaient mes vacances préférées. »

« J'imagine… Vous avez des frères ou sœurs ? »

« Une sœur ainée. On s'est éloignées depuis que j'ai commencé les croisières. A vrai dire, je ne les revois que pour les grandes occasions comme Noel ou Thanksgiving… »

« Ce n'est pas dur ? »

« On s'y fait, comme beaucoup de choses. »

Emma nota le regard et le sourire triste de la jeune femme : car même si elle affirmait être heureuse dans sa vie, elle sentait un lourd poids sur ses épaules et une nostalgie pesante.

« Et vous, une famille ? »

« Oh moi c'est compliqué… J'ai pas vraiment eu de famille… »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Oh faut pas. J'ai fais des conneries, j'ai même fais un peu de prison, mais j'étais mineur donc mon casier est devenu vierge lorsque j'ai atteins la majorité. J'ai pris ça comme un signe et j'ai filé droit. Grâce à mon ami David qui fait partie de la police, il m'a guidé et finalement j'ai trouvé ma voie. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui. »

« Comment êtes-vous passée de famille en famille ? »

« Oh la première était plutôt cool… De ce que je m'en souviens. Mais lorsque la femme est tombée enceinte de jumeaux… Ils ne pouvaient plus me garder. Ils m'ont rendu quand j'avais 3 ans… Les familles aiment les bébés, les enfants plus vieux sont moins… attirants faut croire. J'ai donc été trimballée de famille en famille jusqu'à ce que je sois trop vielle pour même être choisie temporairement… J'en ais eu marre, j'ai commencé à faire des conneries : fuites, petits vols, recèle… J'ai rencontré la mauvaise fille… Elle s'appelait Lily. On a fait les 400 coups ensemble, c'est là que j'ai vraiment compris que j'en pinçais pour les filles. Elle fut la première… et la pire. Elle m'a menti, m'a fait croire qu'elle aussi était une enfant oubliée, alors qu'elle avait juste fui son chez elle trop pesant. Je lui en ais tellement voulu qu'elle veuille fuir ce que moi j'avais toujours cherché à avoir… On a rompu de la plus mauvaise manière qui soit : on s'est fait prendre par la police, et elle m'a chargé. J'ai fais de la taule durant quelques mois. En sortant, j'ai eu comme une épiphanie : je devais changer. »

« Et bien… C'est une sacré histoire. »

« A qui le dites vous… Voilà aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas d'enfant… »

« Ca peut être une raison effectivement. Peut-être n'avez-vous pas trouvé la femme qui vous donnera envie de vous y mettre… »

« J'aime trop mon indépendance… J'me dis que si un jour je veux partir en voyage ou autre, j'ai pas envie d'un môme pour contre carrer mes plans. Et comme je vous l'ais dis : je suis déjà marraine et ça me comble déjà. »

Regina sourit alors « J'imagine quel genre de marraine vous pouvez être. »

« Ah oui ? Comme ? »

« Oh je n'en sais rien… Comment voler sans se faire prendre ou encore les ficelles pour échapper aux flics… » Emma sourit avant de le perdre, fixant l'horizon « Hey, je plaisantais. »

« Oh ça n'a rien à voir… Je me rends compte que même si j'avais voulu venir ici pour trouver l'amour, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné… »

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Etre lesbienne est déjà assez restrictif en soi… Et ensuite… J'ai un rythme de vie que peu aimerait partager : je suis souvent sur le terrain, je rentre à des heures inhumaines, je risque ma vie sans cesse… Qui aimerait partager ça ? Qui aimerait avoir peur toutes les cinq minutes ? Et puis… J'ai une vie particulière : j'aime mon chien, je pourrais me nourrir de poptarts et de céréales toute une semaine par flemme de faire des courses… Et rester en pyjama tout un week-end sans sortir… »

Regina gloussa alors « Si vous trouvez la bonne personne, peut-être trouvera-t-elle cela charmant ? Ou peut-être que vous changerez pour elle… »

« Je crois qu'être célibataire est encore la meilleure chose que je sache faire. » conclut Emma en descendant du vélo « Des abdos ? »

« Allons-y. »

Emma s'allongea et Regina lui tint alors les chevilles et la jolie blonde commença une série d'abdos lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le regard de Regina déviait légèrement vers son ventre et son débardeur qui remontait pour laisser apercevoir son nombril. Elle sourit alors et accéléra le rythme jusqu'à remonter à quelques centimètres du visage de Regina dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'œil « Vous aimez ce que vous voyez commandante ? »

« Qu… Pardon ? » Elle lâcha soudain les chevilles d'Emma qui tomba à la renverse, dos contre le sol, et se mit à rire « Vous trouvez ça drôle ? »

« Vous auriez du voir votre tête ! »

Regina se leva soudain et réajusta son top « Bon, je crois que j'en ais assez fa… »

« Non, attendez, excusez-moi ! » lança Emma en se mettant si vite sur ses pieds que Regina s'en rendit à peine compte. Emma posa sa main alors sur son avant-bras « Désolée… J'ai aussi un humour de merde… »

« Décidément, vous avez toutes les qualités. » Et devant le regard peiné d'Emma, Regina soupira « Excuses acceptées. Mais je dois quand même disposer, on m'attend en salle de commandes. »

« Il est autorisé de la voir cette salle des commandes ? J'adorerais ! »

« Malheureusement non… »

« Oh, dommage. »

« Mais rappelez-le moi vers la fin du voyage, je pourrais certainement faire une exception. »

« Génial ! Alors… On se revoit quand ? » Devant le haussement de sourcil suggestif de Regina, Emma se racla la gorge « Ouais enfin… J'aime bien votre compagnie. Et quitte à ne pas trouver l'amour, je pourrais au moins trouver une alliée de célibat… »

Regina sourit et opina « Pourquoi pas dans l'après-midi ? Avez-vous visité tout le navire ? »

« Je me suis bornée à ma cabine, cette salle, la piscine ou encore un passage express vers le casino. »

« Bien, alors je vous montrerais un lieu particulier. »

« Entendu. Vers quelle heure ? »

« Je vous rejoindrais à l'entrée du casino vers 15h ? »

« C'est noté. »

Et tandis que Regina s'éloigna, Emma ne put qu'admirer la silhouette parfaitement dessinée de la commandante « Miss Swan ? »

« Hm ? » soupira Emma en levant difficilement ses yeux du postérieur de la belle brune

« Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? »

Emma se figea alors, fixa Regina, tout sourire, avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse, laissant une Emma aux joues cramoisies.

* * *

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, mieux, de prendre le frais. Cette petite séance de sport l'avait échauffé bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Après un rapide crochet par sa cabine pour une douche et se changer, Emma enfila son maillot de bain, son paréo et se rendit à la piscine.

Elle plongea sans attendre dans l'eau et soudain, sentit une dizaine de paires d'yeux autour d'elle. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle était entourée de célibataires, majoritairement des hommes. Elle grimaça alors avant de voir quelqu'un faire une bombe à ses cotés et l'éclabousser « Hey ! »

Quand la silhouette fit surface, Emma fut surprise de voir une belle créature métisse aux yeux verts et à la crinière sauvageonne « Désolée, trop près ? »

« Non, non… »

« Je m'appelle Clay. »

« Clay ? Emma. »

« Dis-moi que tu es une lesbienne célibataire. »

Emma gloussa avant de s'approcher du bord et de s'asseoir sur les marches, amenant l'eau jusqu'à sa taille « Absolument. »

« Ah, je commençais à désespérer. Ca fait cinq fois que je me prends des murs. » sourit-elle « Ca te dit qu'on s'amuse un peu ? »

« Qu'on s'amuse ? Tu cherches un plan cul ? »

« J'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec une personne rencontrée sur un bateau et avec qui j'aurais discuté que 10 jours… »

« Tu ne crois pas aux vertus d'une telle croisière ? » ironisa Emma

« Oh ça marche peut-être pour certains, mais moi j'y crois pas. »

« Alors tu paies des milliers de dollars une croisière juste pour t'envoyer en l'air avec des lesbiennes désespérées ? »

« A vrai dire, mon frère bosse sur ce bateau, j'ai des billets à moitié prix. Ca reste des vacances sympas, alors si je peux lier les deux. »

« Ton frère ? »

« Il est steward… Alors, ça te dit ou pas ? Je t'ais remarqué depuis hier soir, à la table de la commandante. T'es tout à fait mon genre… »

« Et tu es pas loin d'être le mien. » sourit Emma

« Alors, tu veux ? »

« Aussi tentante qu'est la proposition… »

« Allez… Je suis un bon coup, t'as pas idée… »

La jeune femme s'approcha alors et glissa sa main sur la cuisse de la jolie blonde qui frissonna. Et comme si elle avait senti l'approbation d'Emma, elle sourit et se leva, tendant sa main elle. Main qu'accepta la jeune femme et la mystérieuse métisse accompagna Emma jusqu'à sa cabine.

C'est sans un mot qu'elle la fit entrer. Emma se demandait combien de femmes, ou d'hommes, avaient déjà foulé les draps de la jeune femme. Et à peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Clay colla ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, entamant un vibrant baiser. Emma eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle se retrouva soudain sur le lit, Clay la surplombant « T'es vraiment mignonne… »

« On devrait pas faire ça… On se connait même pas… »

« Si t'as peur, on peut se protéger, j'ai ce qu'il faut… » sourit-elle

Et bien qu'Emma aurait été partante dans d'autres circonstances, quelque chose l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de cette jeune femme qui s'offrait à elle. Et tandis que cette dernière s'évertuait à recouvrir le corps d'Emma de caresses et de baisers, Emma la repoussa soudain « Quoi ? »

« Je… Non, désolée… Je peux pas… »

« Tu es pas vraiment lesbienne hein… »

« Si si, les filles c'est mon truc, ça l'a toujours été. »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Je… Je sais pas… » Clay se poussa alors, laissant Emma s'asseoir au bord du lit « Désolée. En temps normal, j'aurais adoré m'amuser… mais… »

« Tu as quelqu'un en vue hein ? Ici je veux dire. »

Emma se figea et la seule image qui lui vint fut celle de Regina, elle sourit « En quelque sorte, même si, techniquement, ça se fera jamais. »

« Pourquoi, elle est hétéro ? »

« Ca aurait été tellement plus simple. Je me serais fait une raison. »

« Alors quoi ? Elle est déjà prise ? »

« En quelque sorte… Je crois que j'ai jamais vu deux personnes si différentes elle et moi. Elle vit à San Francisco, moi à New-York. »

« Les déménagements ça existe… »

Emma sourit « Encore faut-il être prête à vouloir abandonner sa vie… Une vie dans laquelle on se sent bien. »

Clay soupira alors « Et merde, moi qui pensais m'envoyer une belle blonde, me voilà à faire des discours sur la Vie. »

Emma soupira « Désolée… J'imagine que ta libido en a pris un coup… »

« Tu dois me prendre pour la salope de service hein… A vouloir coucher avec une inconnue sur une croisière pour laquelle je ne viens en majorité que pour ça… »

« Chacun trouve ce qu'il veut ici, je ne juge pas… Après tout, y'a aucune loi qui t'interdise de te fournir sur place. Et puis, tu n'es qu'au début de la croisière… Tu as encore une semaine pour t'approvisionner. » ironisa Emma

« Ouais… Encore désolée de t'avoir sauté dessus… Tu dois avoir une piètre opinion de moi… »

« Je ne juge personne. Et dans un autre contexte, peut-être que j'aurais adoré m'amuser avec toi. Je suis d'ailleurs de ce genre de truc : flâner d'une fille à une autre sans m'investir, juste le coté sexuel de la chose. Je suis pas du genre à m'engrainer dans une relation à longue durée. »

« Alors t'attends quoi de cette mystérieuse femme ? Celle qui m'empêche de passer quelques heures sympas entre tes cuisses… Si tu veux pas quitter ta vie, et qu'elle veut pas quitter la sienne, et si tu n'es pas prête à t'investir dans une relation de longue durée ? »

Emma retomba sur le lit alors « J'en sais rien… Elle m'intrigue. Je sais pas ce que pourraient être les possibilités, j'me dis juste que… Quand je la regarde… J'aime ce que je vois. »

« C'est physique alors ? »

« Pas seulement… Je sais pas. On a discuté ce matin… J'ai jamais eu la parole aussi facile avec quelqu'un que je venais à peine de rencontrer. »

« Tu veux dire, plus qu'avec moi ? » ironisa Clay « T'es sûre que tu veux pas passer le temps ? Si tu veux, je ferais tout. »

Emma lui sourit avant de secouer la tête « Non. C'est débile mais… j'aurais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. »

« Comme de la tromper ? »

Emma soupira alors et se leva « Je devrais vraiment y aller. Encore désolée… »

« C'est moi qui le suis. »

« On pourrait peut-être se revoir plus amicalement ? »

« Pourquoi pas... Hey, et si ça marche pas avec ta mystérieuse inconnue, je pourrais retenter d'ici la fin de la croisière ? »

Emma sourit alors « Si ça marche pas. »

* * *

Ruby était aux anges : elle avait passé la plus belle et plus ardente nuit qui soit depuis un long moment. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle tenait dans ses bras Lan, assoupie paisiblement, Ruby aurait juré être au paradis.

« Hm… »

« Shh, dors… » murmura Ruby en caressant les cheveux de son amante

« ...as en...v…ie… » bougonna Lan en se calfeutrant un peu plus contre le cou de Ruby, collant ses lèvres contre sa peau

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez hier soir… et cette nuit ? » s'amusa Ruby en faisant courir sa main le long de la colonne de Lan

« Nope… Je suis insatiable. C'est pour ça que je suis célibataire à vrai dire. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment… Mais précédentes amantes n'ont pas tenu la route… Je suis une vraie mante religieuse. »

« Et tu me dis ça maintenant qu'on a consommé ? Tu es cruelle ! »

« Si je t'avais parlé avant de mon appétit, tu n'aurais peut-être pas accepté que j'entre dans ta cabine… »

« Ou, au contraire, je t'aurais poussé plus vite dedans. » sourit Ruby en serrant son étreinte

Lan se redressa alors, ses longs cheveux ébènes tombant en un épais rideaux entre ses épaules « Tu y crois vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est la première fois que je couche avec quelqu'un aussi vite… Ils nous manquent quelques rencards entre deux… »

« On peut toujours se rattraper, il nous reste une semaine… »

« Je sais même pas ou tu vis. Ca se trouve, nous vivons à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre. »

« Je suis serveuse dans le restau de ma grand-mère dans le Maine. »

« Le Maine ? » s'étonna Lan « Ca craint… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis prof de sport… à Vancouver. »

« Qu… T'es canadienne ? » lança Ruby en bondissant du lit « Non ! Non, non, non, et re non ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Pour une fois que je trouve quelqu'un de cool ! RRahhhh, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Du calme Ruby, ne prévoyons pas de plans sur la comète pour l'instant. Apprenons à nous connaitre. »

« Mais on vient de le faire et on vient d'apprendre qu'on vit à plus de 5000 kilomètres l'une de l'autre ! Imagine ce qu'on pourrait apprendre de plus… »

« Hey »Lan posa ses mains sur les joues de Ruby, attirant son regard « Prenons les choses dans l'ordre : on apprend à mieux se connaitre, ensuite on envisage la suite, ok ? »

« Et si finalement toi et moi ça marche ? Je veux dire… »

« Zen. Je peux enseigner n'importe où… »

Ruby soupira alors d'aise « Ok, ok et moi je pourrais servir n'importe où… J'ai jamais été au Canada, ça doit pas être si mal après tout. »

Lan lui sourit « C'est un beau pays et Vancouver est une ville superbe, je serais ravie de te la faire visiter. » sourit Lan en l'embrassant « Tu vois, y'a aucun soucis. »

Ruby soupira alors, rassurée « Y'aura toujours un moyen hein ? »

« Toujours. » Lan lui caressa alors la joue « Alors maintenant si tu veux bien… »

Lan la poussa sur le lit et s'assit sur ses cuisses, et avant que Ruby ne puisse protester, elle l'embrassa pour une énième séance de galipettes.

* * *

« Je crois que je plane totalement ! » lança Ruby alors qu'Emma venait à peine d'ouvrir sa porte de chambre.

« Bonjour à toi aussi… » s'amusa la jolie blonde

« Je crois que je suis mordue. Cette fille est dingue : tu sais qu'elle est canadienne ? Elle vit à Vancouver, a des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi. »

« Oh ? je suis désolée… »

« Quoi ? Oh non, j'ai paniqué au début, mais… Si ça colle vraiment entre nous, on trouvera des solutions. »

« Des solutions ? »

« Je déménagerais, j'ai toujours voulu partir ailleurs. » sourit-elle

« Mais vivre dans un autre pays, c'est encore autre chose… Y'a des questions de visas et autre… »

« Tu sais, c'est peut-être insensé de dire ça alors qu'on se connait que depuis une journée mais… Ca pourrait être la bonne tu sais, cette fille, elle pourrait être celle qu'il me faut… »

« Tant mieux pour toi. »

« Alors et toi, raconte ! »

« Oh bah, que dire… J'ai diné avec la commandante hier soir à sa table, on a discuté. Ce matin on a fait un peu de sport ensemble avant que je ne fasse draguer par une belle métisse qui m'a invité dans sa cabine pour qu'on, je cite, s'amuse un peu. »

« Attends… Wow… Quoi ?! Avec qui tu as failli t'amuser ? »

« Une nana, charmante au demeurant… »

« Et… S'il s'est rien passé ? »

« Non, ca a failli… Mais non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais … » mentit la jolie blonde

« Et donc… Tu as fait du sport avec la commandante… Mais pas du sport en chambre ? »

« La ferme Rub', sérieusement… »

« Ouh, tu es bien hargneuse quand vient l'heure de parler de cette chère comm… »

« Stop. Oui on a fait du sport ce matin, on a bien discuté… C'était cool. On se revoit cet après-midi. »

« Bah dis donc, 3 fois en 2 jours, tu vas battre un record. » se moqua la sulfureuse brune

« Oh tu peux parler toi… Ca t'a pris combien de temps pour mettre ta belle asiatique dans ton lit ?! »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, je crois que c'est le coup de foudre… »

Emma les yeux au ciel « Bah voyons… »

« C'est parce que tu es trop terre-à-terre. T'es une fille acariâtre et tu finiras vieille fille. » pesta Ruby

« Tant que j'ai mon chien et mes poptarts… »

Ruby la fixa alors « Tu es envieuse parce que moi je peux m'envoyer en l'air avec la fille qui m'a tapé dans l'œil et pas toi. »

Emma soupira « Si tu le dis… Je n'ais aucune intention de coucher avec qui que se soit sur ce bateau… J'aspire juste à passer ces 10 jours de vacances forcées aussi convenablement que possible. »

« Pourquoi t'as pas voulu coucher avec ta métisse alors ? »

« Parce que, même si j'ai déjà eu des relations d'une nuit, ici… c'est pas pareil. »

Ruby gloussa alors « Oui, ici y'a ta commandante… »

« Bon stop, si tu es venue pour me narguer avec ton bonheur, t'es bien gentille mais… »

« Nuh nuh. Je suis venue pour voir si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi ? »

« Ruby je suis contente pour toi, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer les chaperons ou la cinquième roue du carrosse. »

« Non, Lan déjeune avec un ami avec qui elle est venue. »

« Un ami ? »

« Aussi gay qu'elle est lesbienne. » assura Ruby « Et puis si on passe déjà tout notre temps ensemble on aura plus rien à nous dire d'ici deux jours. Alors ? »

« Ok, j'arrive. »

* * *

« Alors comme ça, vous allez vous promener hein… »

« Ca suffit Rub', si tu es venue pour me cuisiner… »

« Je viens juste aux nouvelles… A vrai dire, je sais même pas comment s'est terminé le repas hier… »

« Nous avons discuté, cordialement… »

« Oui je me doute, mais de qui ? de quoi ? »

« De nous, de nos vies… Et nous sommes radicalement différentes. Oui, je crois que je n'ais jamais vu deux personnes aussi à l'opposé l'une de l'autre que nous deux. » gloussa Emma « Sérieusement, on a rien en commun : elle vit ici sur son bateau, elle adore voyager, rencontrer des gens. Moi j'aime ma solitude, mon quotidien pépère chez moi… Je suis bordélique, elle est stricte et carrée … »

Ruby fixa son amie alors « C'est un constat ou une déception ? »

Emma la jugea alors, haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Vous feriez un très joli couple. »

Emma la tapa alors sur l'épaule, déclenchant un rire nerveux de la part de Ruby « Alors, vous allez faire quoi cet après-midi ? »

« Aucun idée… Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me montrer un endroit particulier. »

« Hm particulier huh… Elle va te montrer sa salle des commandes et tu vas pouvoir jouer avec touuuuuus ses boutons ! »

« Mais quel… espèce de … ! »

Emma lui envoya quelques frites au visage devant les éclats de rire de Ruby » Ok, ok, temps mort, j'arrête. »

« A ton avis, je devrais faire quoi ? »

« Tu veux dire : devrais-tu persister avec la commandante ou alors t'amuser avec des filles qui le veulent ? Ca, y'a que toi qui peux voir… Je veux dire : vois l'avenir : que se passera-t-il dans une semaine quand on aura mis un pied à terre ? Tu vas repartir à New-York et elle, elle va rester sur son bateau. »

« C'est le plus probable oui. »

« Donc, y'a aucun moyen que vous ne construisiez quelque chose de concret toutes les deux. Au pire, vous ne vous revoyez plus, au mieux, vous pouvez créer une belle amitié. »

Emma devait se rendre à l'évidence : même si elle le désirait, il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour qu'elle et le commandant puissent commencer quelque chose ensemble.

« T'as raison, c'est stupide… »

« Puis t'étais venue ici contre ta volonté, tu peux pas repartir avec une copine qui bosserait à l'autre bout du pays et que tu verrais que 2 fois tous les 3 mois. »

« C'est bon j'ai saisi ! » argua Emma

Ruby posa alors sa main sur la sienne « Tu devrais retrouver ta métisse et t'envoyer en l'air un bon coup, ça te déchargerait de toute cette tension … »

Emma haussa les épaules avant de finir son déjeuner. La seule chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas était cette attirance insensée vers cette femme avec qui elle n'avait aucun point commun. Elle était venue ici avec des intentions toutes autres, et maintenant, la voilà coincée sur ce foutu bateau.

* * *

Et pourtant, malgré ses nouvelles prérogatives de ne rien attendre de plus de cette croisière, Emma se dirigea, à l'heure dite, près du casino. Mais après 10minutes d'attente, personne ne vint. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait regardé sa montre : peut-être avait-elle eu un empêchement ? Peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis ? Et alors qu'elle pensait à repartir, Regina arriva, d'un pas rapide.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'excusa-t-elle mille fois « Une urgence sur le pont… »

« Pas de soucis, les aléas du métier. » lança Emma d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

« Excusez-moi encore. » dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur comme si elle venait de piquer un sprint.

« Vous voulez qu'on se pose un peu et… »

« … Non ça ira. Venez. » sourit-elle

Emma lui emboita le pas alors et tandis qu'elle pensait que la jeune femme lui montrerait des choses comme le point le plus haut du bateau, elle fut surprise de voir que Regina ouvrit une petite porte qui menait à des escaliers descendants.

« Suivez-moi. »

« Euh… Dites, vous n'auriez pas l'idée de tuer une de vos passagères parce qu'elle remet en doute le bien fondé de ce genre de croisière ?! »

Regina éclata de rire, de ce rire qui résonnait contre les parois métalliques du paquebot « Non, absolument pas… »

« J'ai rien contre, si vous abusez de vos victimes avant… » ironisa Emma

Regina haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un timide sourire, ce qui plut à Emma. Et après un long couloir, une nouvelle porte que Regina ouvrit sans grande difficulté amena à une large salle qu'Emma pensait être aussi longue que le vaisseau lui-même.

« Wow… »

« Descendez. » ordonna Regina et Emma obtempéra et descendit le petit escalier métallique

« Ou est-ce qu'on est ? On dirait que… »

« Que quoi ? »

« Qu'on ne peut pas aller plus bas. »

« Techniquement non, nous sommes à fond de cale. »

« La vache, ça veut dire qu'on peut pas être plus au fond ? »

« Non. Il reste peut-être 2 ou 4m maximum mais ce n'est que de la taule. »

« On est ou ici ? »

« C'est le parking. Enfin c'est sensé être un parking. »

« Un parking ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Enfin, je sais à quoi sert un parking mais… »

« Avant d'entreprendre de courtes croisières, ce paquebot reliait New-York à Londres. Les voyageurs prenaient donc leur voiture. Mais quand de plus gros paquebots ont vu le jour, celui-ci à été rencardé à des petits trajets. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis placée comme commandante. »

« Une belle opportunité… Mais du coup, à quoi sert cet espace ? »

« Pour l'instant à rien. Mais ce navire est un des plus luxueux pour sa taille… Et j'aime à le voir grandir et évoluer »

« C'est pas la première fois que je vous entends parler de ce paquebot comme d'un enfant… Peut-être une substitution ? »

« Certainement. Je sais que ma vie m'impose un célibat et un manque de famille. J'en ais pris mon parti, je suis heureuse avec ce que je fais. »

Emma lui sourit alors avant de marcher quelques mètres « Alors vous allez en faire quoi de tout cet espace ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée… Cela pourrait démarquer mon vaisseau d'un autre. »

« Comme ? »

« J'aimerais en faire un grand gymnase : un terrain de tennis, de basket… Je pourrais organiser des tournois, des matchs pouvant rapprocher les gens et permettent de se rencontrer. »

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée ! » s'enjoua Emma « Ici, je vois bien un terrain de tennis avec une piste autour pour des vélos… Et là des paniers de basket ! »

Devant la ferveur et la candeur d'Emma, Regina ne put que sourire. Elle croisa les bras en voyant Emma aller et venir en faisant des grands gestes, comme si elle s'y voyait déjà. La jolie commandante sourit alors, obnubilée par cette gracieuse jolie blonde dont la ferveur et la fraicheur était si peu coutumière à la jeune femme. Elles étaient si différentes, vivant dans deux mondes différents, espérant des choses à l'opposé. Et pourtant, elle aimait sa compagnie, cela lui faisait du bien, une bouffée d'air frais dans l'atmosphère parfois étouffant de son bateau. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle connectait aussi vite et aussi bien avec une passagère.

« Commandante ? La Terre appelle le bateau ! »

« Hm pardon, vous disiez ? »

Emma sourit et se posta devant elle « Je disais : ça serait un merveilleux atout pour votre bateau, le petit plus qui ferait choisir ce paquebot plutôt qu'un autre. »

« Merci. »

« Quand pensez-vous entreprendre les travaux ? »

« Oh pas maintenant, mais j'y pense. »

Emma s'éloigna alors « Vous savez, si y'avait eu des voitures dans ce parking à voitures… On aurait pu se croire dans un remake lesbien de Titanic ! Vous savez, ce moment dans la voiture… » Ne voyant visiblement pas le lien, Emma expliqua « Vous savez quand ils se réfugient dans le parking… » Elle s'approcha « Ils montent dans une des voitures… » et s'approcha encore « Et ensuite… » elle se stoppa à quelques centimètres d'elle « Ils font l'amour dedans. »

Regina se figea alors et, comme si la mémoire lui revint, elle recula de quelques pas « Oh oui je vois… »

Devant l'air gêné de la jeune commandante, Emma ne put que rire « Dommage qu'on en ait pas ici… » minauda-t-elle

« Oui dommage. »

« Huh ? » Emma haussa un sourcil, intéressée

« Oui, non enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » lança Regina en détournant le visage

« En tout cas merci. »

« De ? »

« Bah j'imagine que peu de monde a le droit de venir ici… Alors merci de m'avoir montré cela, de m'avoir fait partager vos projets »

Emma s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Regina « Ce fut un plaisir. J'aime venir ici parfois : pas un bruit, loin de toute agitation… »

« Oui, c'est calme… » souffla Emma en vaquant son regard un peu partout avant de le reporter sur Regina. Toujours sa main sur l'avant-bras de la commandante, elle fit un pas en avant, se collant un peu plus à elle avant que Regina ne recula, raclant sa gorge

« Bien… Je… »

Sentant la gêne visible de la jeune femme, mais n'ayant pas l'intention de couper court à leur petit moment ensemble, Emma enchaina « Vous avez un autre lieu secret comme ça ? »

Prise de court par la demande de la jolie blonde, Regina répondit presque machinalement « Oui. »

« Et… Aurais-je le privilège de le voir aussi ? »

Elle avait soudain chaud, très chaud, trop chaud… Son cœur battait bien plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait voulu… Elle espérait seulement que son trouble ne soit pas visible. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis des années.

« Je… Non, désolée… »

« Oh… »

« Pourquoi tout vous montrer aujourd'hui… »

Emma sourit alors « Un autre rendez-vous alors ? »

« Un… rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, ou appelez ça comme vous voulez : une entrevue, un rencard… »

« Je… Oui, surement. Miss Swan, je… Je dois y aller. »

« Oh… Un autre jour alors ? »

« Certainement. »

Sans un mot de plus, Regina remonta les escaliers, suivie de près par Emma qui se gratifia d'une vue directe sur le postérieure de la belle brune, chose qui la fit sourire. Elle suivit Regina le long des couloirs, sans un mot avant d'arriver devant le casino.

« Serez-vous des nôtres ce soir ? »

« Ce soir ? »

« La soirée dansante. »

« Oh… Je suis pas super « danse » moi… En plus, je n'ais pas de cavalière. » sourit-elle

« Cette soirée est faite pour que vous puissiez en trouver une. » confirma Regina

« J'ai rien à me mettre. »

« La robe que vous portiez hier soir ferait très bien l'affaire. »

« Ce n'était guère qu'hier soir. »

Ella réprima un rire alors « Pourquoi… A une condition. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Une condition ? »

« Yep. Que la commandante m'accorde au moins une danse. »

« Miss Swan… »

« Quoi ? J'imagine que pour la bonne entente avec les passagers, la commandante se doit de donner un peu de sa personne non ? »

« Donner de sa personne ? »

« Oui enfin vous m'avez comprise… Alors ? »

« Miss Swan, je suis désolée mais… »

« Bon c'est pas grave, j'aurais tenté. Bonne fin de journée. »

Et alors qu'Emma passa devant Regina, frôlant son épaule de la sienne, la jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel « Miss Swan. »

« Hm ? »

« Vous verrais-je ce soir alors ? »

« Hm nope. C'est pas mon truc les _bals_. Et jouer les plantes vertes, j'ai pas fais ça depuis mes 12 ans à la boum de Sue Peterson, une vraie garce en passant… » lança-t-elle « Bon… Je vous laisse. A plus tard. »

Et Emma s'éloigna, accentuant le mouvement de ses hanches, tandis que Regina la regarda partir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

* * *

« La rouge… Non, la rose… Ou la bleu, je sais pas. »

« Merci de ton aide, vraiment… »

« Oh écoute, j'ai autant de considération artistique qu'un cafard. Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi quelle robe tu dois porter pour ce soir… »

« Parce que je n'ais que toi. Donc par défaut… »

« Charmant… »

« Alors, laquelle ? »

« La rouge, ça te va mieux au teint. »

« Ok, cheveux lâchés ou détachés ? »

Emma grogna alors « J'en sais… Je dirais que tu es plus _hot_ les cheveux lâchés. »

Ruby la fixa « Ok, je prends ça comme le plus bizarre des compliments. »

Emma se leva du lit et se posta derrière Ruby, les deux jeunes femmes devant le miroir « Là, tu les mets comme ça, de chaque coté de ton visage… Ca cachera ta gêne quand vous vous tripotez sur la piste de danse… »

« T'es nulle… » gloussa Ruby « J'aimerais que tu viennes… »

« Pour tenir la chandelle ? Non merci. »

« Allez viens ! Y'a que deux soirées comme ça durant la croisière : une à l'allée et une après Hawaii. »

« Alors j'irais peut-être à la deuxième… »

Ruby se tourna vers elle « Allez viens, pratiquement tout le bateau sera là. Tu vas faire quoi seule dans ta cabine ? »

« J'aurais la piscine pour moi seule. » sourit-elle « Et puis j'ai encore ce bouquin à finir. »

« Si tu n'y vas pas, moi non plus. »

« C'est du chantage ? »

« Une promesse. »

« Et tu passerais à coté d'une soirée avec ta chérie ? »

« On en fera d'autres des soirées rien que pour nous deux. »

« Pourquoi tu me lâches pas un peu ? Je te rappelle que je suis la seule sur ce bateau à être venue dans le but de passer des vacances tranquilles, pas me faire draguer par les morts-de-faim qu'il y aura surement là-bas. »

« C'est comme ça que tu me voyais ? Une morte-de-faim en mal de sexe ? »

« Rub', c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. »

« Mais tu le penses… Tu te crois supérieure à nous pour vivre mieux ton célibat, pauvres morts-de-faim que nous sommes ? C'est pas une tare de vouloir trouver quelqu'un pour partager son quotidien, c'est pas une faiblesse que de croire en l'amour, au coup de foudre, c'est pas un handicap non plus de vouloir aimer de nouveau. Oui, si on est tous là c'est pour espérer trouver quelqu'un. »

« … »

« Pour certains c'est la croisière de la dernière chance, pour d'autres ça n'est qu'un moyen de trouver de nouvelles conquêtes… Peu importe, ça reste quelque chose, un événement, pour certains dans leur vie de… mort-de-faim. »

« Ruby, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… »

« Mais tu l'as fait. Tu sais quoi, tu as raison, tu n'as aucun intérêt à venir à cette soirée… Comme cette croisière n'a aucun intérêt pour toi. »

Emma baissa le regard alors, penaude « Ouais, je crois que… je vais… » Elle fit demi tour et avant de sortir de la cabine, elle lui jeta un dernier regard « La rouge… et les cheveux lâchés, définitivement. » puis elle referma la porte et partit en direction de sa cabine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en grognant « Mais quelle abrutie je fais ! » Elle resta là un long moment, la tête dans l'oreiller avant de se relever brutalement « Et merde ! » lança-t-elle avant de bondir hors de son lit et de se déshabiller en balançant ses affaires un peu partout dans la cabine. Elle enfila promptement sa robe bleue et se coiffa rapidement d'une tresse sur le coté. Une pointe de maquillage plus tard, et Emma sortit de sa cabine pour se rendre dans la salle du restaurant, transformée pour l'occasion en une immense piste de danse, les tables ayant été poussées sur le coté. Sur la petite scène, un groupe jouait des classiques du rock et une centaine de personnes dansaient frénétiquement sur la piste, tandis que d'autres étaient assis aux tables, et d'autres encore s'attardaient au buffet.

Emma était surprise de voir qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'un bal ringard pour célibataires, Ruby avait raison. En pensant à elle, Emma la chercha du regard alors mais ses yeux immédiatement attirés vers une beauté brune, habillée d'une robe longue écarlate, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Les cheveux lâchés en de gracieuses boucles. Emma était subjuguée : Regina ravissait la beauté de toutes, et c'était tout naturellement qu'elle était sollicitée de toutes parts : des hommes, des femmes, tous autour d'elle comme les abeilles autour d'une reine, glorifiant sa beauté et sa suprématie.

Emma était obnubilée, incapable de regarder ailleurs : elle avait connu de belles femmes, certaines avaient même foulé ses draps, mais Regina était au-delà de cela : elle portait en elle quelque chose de royal, de charismatique, elle était la maitresse de ce bateau, reine de ce monde.

Et soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent. Et en un discret sourire à son intention, Regina prit connaissance de sa présence Emma ne put que sourire avant d'essayer de reprendre posture. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet : il fallait qu'elle boive !

Jetant quelques regards en arrière, elle aperçut la commandante danser avec un homme, probablement célibataire et totalement dans l'utopie qu'il pourrait mettre la commandante dans son lit. Un flot d'adrénaline courut dans les veines d'Emma : elle aurait pu se ruer sur cet abruti, le cogner pour regarder la commandante de la sorte, lui enfoncer dans le crane autre chose que les pensées salaces qui lui traversaient probablement l'esprit à l'heure actuelle.

Au lieu de cela, elle but d'une traite le verre de vodka qu'elle tenait. Sa gorge lui brulait, elle pensait être incapable de parler, mais lorsqu'arriva un visage connu dans son champ de vision

« Hey belle blonde. »

« Oh Killian… » lança-t-elle sans grande conviction « Ca va ? »

« Quelle tristesse de vous retrouvez ici seule… »

Emma se retint de ne pas lui mettre son nouveau verre en pleine figure « Quel dommage effectivement. »

« Je peux peut-être réparer cette injustice… Accepteriez-vous cette danse ? »

Sur les centaines de passagers, il avait fallu que cette andouille jette son dévolu sur elle, une flic new-yorkaise lesbienne. S'il savait dans quel pétrin il venait de se fourrer, il y repenserait à deux fois avant de lui faire du rentre-dedans.

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Regina, mais cette dernière semblait en grande conversation avec un couple ayant visiblement leur bonheur durant les premiers jours de croisière.

« Ok. »

Emma laissa son verre au buffet et prit la main de Killian tandis que ce dernier l'amena sur la piste. En passant, elle effleura Regina, assise à une table, attirant son regard. Cela avait marché : à partir du moment où Killian posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jolie blonde, Regina ne lâcha pas la piste de danse du regard, mais tout en gardant une certaine discrétion tout de même.

« Alors, avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur ici ? »

Emma lui sourit poliment, gardant une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et elle « Pas encore… Ca ne fait que commencer… »

« Etes-vous de ces gens qui viennent pour le grand amour ou qui veut… s'amuser sur l'océan ? »

Emma savait exactement où il voulait en venir, et soudain les paroles de Ruby résonnèrent en elle. Elle lui marcha sur le pied « Outch… »

« Oups, désolée… »

« Pas de mal… Alors ? »

« Je… » elle jeta un œil vers Regina qui semblait la scruter comme jamais « J'aurais aimé dire que je suis une fille qui croit au grand amour… »

« Alors votre venue ici est une occasion de… vous amuser ? »

« Peut-être… »

Evidemment derrière son sourire charmeur, Killian sentait bien qu'il pourrait passer de nouveaux quelques moments sympathiques avec cette belle blonde qui ne semblait pas se formaliser d'un coup d'une nuit… ou plusieurs. Quant à Emma, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'imaginait Killian. C'était évidemment hors de question, et il s'en mordrait bientôt les doigts.

Quand la chanson se termina, Emma s'éloigna mais Killian garda ses mains sur ses hanches « Une autre ? »

Soudain Emma reconnut un visage familier à quelques mètres derrière lui « Non, désolée, pas maintenant. Mais merci pour cette danse ! »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le laisser répondre, elle était déjà loin…

« Hey Clay ! »

La jolie métisse, accompagné d'un homme qui était visiblement son frère « Hey… Oh désolée, ton prénom m'échappe… »

« Pas grave, Emma. »

« Hm Emma. Voici Kyle, mon frère, steward sur ce bateau. »

« Enchanté. »

« Moi de même. Une danse ? » proposa Emma en tendant sa main vers Clay

« Mais avec plaisir ! » Elle confia son verre à son frère avant de suivre de près Emma sur la piste.

S'en suivit alors quelques mouvements lascifs où Clay n'hésita pas à se coller à Emma. Vraiment, si la jolie blonde n'avait pas un intérêt insensé vers Regina, elle se serait bien gentiment laissé séduire par cette sulfureuse métisse.

« Laisse-moi deviner : soit tu as finalement décidé de te laisser aller, soit celle que tu convoites nous regarde et tu tentes d'attiser sa jalousie. Alors ? »

Confuse de se servir de Clay, Emma baissa le regard « Désolée… »

« Y'a pas de mal, ça me donne l'occasion de danser avec toi et de pouvoir te tripoter un peu plus. »

Emma lui souries alors et posa ses bras autour du cou de la jolie jeune femme « Franchement, je suis totalement débile de ne pas me laisser tenter… » avoua Emma

« Ah, les affres de l'amour… On y comprend rien parfois. J'aurais adoré que tu te laisses tenter aussi… Alors, jusqu'ou je peux aller pour la narguer ? »

Le sourire d'Emma s'accentua « Tout… sauf la langue. » gloussa-t-elle

« Noté. » lança Clay en faisant tomber ses mains sur le postérieur de la belle blonde « Y'a pas à dire, toi et moi on aurait clairement pu s'amuser… »

Emma sourit alors et se colla un peu plus à Clay qui n'hésita pas à papillonner quelques baisers dans son cou. Regina ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle. Serrant les poings jusqu'à blanchir ses phalanges, elle dut détourner le regard quand les lèvres de la belle métisse flirtèrent avec celle d'Emma.

Après tout, c'était dans l'ordre des choses non ? Que chacun trouve sa chacune… Il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'Emma était une très belle femme, c'était normal. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse, elle ne pouvait l'être : elle connaissait à peine Emma, ne l'avait vu que quelques fois… Pourquoi une telle fascination, une telle attirance pour elle ? Elles étaient radicalement différentes l'une de l'autre, tant par leur caractère que par leur mode de vie.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit, pour la troisième danse consécutive, cette inconnue fouler de ses mains de manière de moins en moins discrète le corps de la belle blonde, sa patience s'écailla.

« Je crois qu'elle est à point… »

Emma la fixa, incrédule : elle ne lui avait pas révélé l'identité de sa proie, et pourtant Clay semblait avoir tout découvert

« Mais comment… »

« Ca se voit. Elle ne t'a pas lâché du regard une seule seconde ces cinq dernières minutes. »

« Tu dois me trouver stupide… »

« Pourquoi ? Pour avoir tapé dans l'œil de la commandante ? » elle gloussa alors « Au contraire, tu peux être chanceuse… Pour le nombre de fois où je suis venue sur cette croisière, je peux te dire que c'est une forteresse imprenable… »

« Ouais… »

« Mais tu sembles susciter son intérêt, ce qui est bien plus que la majorité des gens ici qui ont essayé de l'approcher. Ils se sont tous heurtés à un mur, moi y compris, et pourtant tu sais à quel point je peux être persuasive. »

Emma sourit « Oui, j'ai pu remarquer… »

« Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour m'esquiver… »

« Qu… Quoi mais… »

Clay se pencha alors et lorsque la musique se termina, elle l'embrassa sur la joue doucement avant de s'éclipser, laissant Emma seule sur la piste.

* * *

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle vit cette belle métisse rire puis se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle serra un peu plus la serviette qu'elle tenait dans sa main, occultant totalement les couples venant la remercier pour la soirée et la croisière. Ne leur accordant qu'un discret sourire ou un hochement de tête, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la belle blonde.

Et lorsqu'enfin elle fut libérée de l'emprise de la belle inconnue, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Regina se leva et se dirigea droit devant, se postant à quelques centimètres d'Emma qui se tourna vers elle.

« Vous êtes finalement venue. » lança Regina, essayant de garder sa posture officielle

« Oui… Après tout, ya un buffet gratuit. » sourit Emma

Elles se jugèrent un moment, l'une en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, attendant certainement que l'une face le premier pas. Mais ne voyant qu'il ne venait pas, Emma soupira « Vous voulez danser avec moi ? »

Devait-elle se sentir soulagée ou gênée ? Peu importe, pour toute réponse, Regina posa sa main dans la sienne et se fit conduire au centre de la piste. Peu importe les regards posés sur la commandante partageant une danse avec une autre femme, à ce moment précis, seule comptait le maintien du regard dans le sien.

Emma posa alors ses mains sur ses hanches, l'amenant un peu plus vers elle et, instinctivement, Regina les posa sur ses frêles épaules. Pour la plus grande joie d'Emma, ce fut une musique douce qui résonna, leur permettant de danser lentement, lascivement.

« Je ne voulais pas contrarier vos plans. » lança soudain Regina

« Mes plans ? »

« Avec cette jeune femme. »

« Qu… Oh… » Emma réprima un sourire : serait-elle jalouse ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple « Non absolument pas. De toute manière, on sera surement amené à se revoir durant la croisière… » sourit-elle

« Oh… »

Oh oui ça ne pouvait être que cela : de la jalousie. Charge à Emma à présent de bien utiliser et doser cette jalousie.

« Mais à vrai dire… Je préfère me concentrer sur ce qui est devant mes yeux en ce moment… » lança-t-elle sur un ton sensuel qui fit instantanément rougir la commandante

Emma agrippa un peu plus la taille de la jeune femme et la colla un peu plus à elle « Vous dansez bien, Commandante. »

Regina sourit : oui elle était la commandante mais jamais ce titre n'avait revêtu une signification si particulière « Vous aussi miss Swan, vous aussi. » En un geste franc, Emma colla Regina à elle, vagabondant ses mains dans son dos « Vous prenez vos aises miss Swan… »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire… » lança Emma en approchant son visage

« Vous passez d'une femme à une autre. Est-ce que c'est ce que font toutes les new-yorkaises ? »

Emma gloussa alors « Si seulement… A vrai dire, je ne vaque pas d'une femme à une autre. Je me pose là où je me sens bien. »

« Et vous vous sentez bien là ? »

« On ne peut mieux. » sourit Emma qui s'arrêta soudain de danser, stoppant Regina par la même occasion « Un problème ? »

« Je crois oui. J'ai une terrible envie de vous embrasser… »

Regina se figea soudain avant de la repousser et de se défaire des bras de la jolie blonde « Quoi, mais, vous êtes folles ! Je suis désolée… »

« Mais… »

« Désolée. » Regina prit soudainement peur et s'éloigna de la piste

« Reg… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ! » argua la jeune femme en se tapant le front de la paume de sa main.

Elle ne devait pas rester ainsi, elle ne devait pas laisser la situation ainsi… Elle quitta à son tour la piste et alors qu'elle cherchait la jolie commandante du regard, elle se heurta soudain à quelqu'un.

« Emma ? »

La belle blonde se massa l'épaule avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de bousculer Ruby, au bras de sa jolie Lan.

« Rub'… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que ce genre de chose était… »

« … J'ai tout foiré Rub'… avec elle… »

Quand Ruby comprit, elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Lan « Tu nous excuses quelques minutes ? »

La jeune femme opina alors et Ruby attrapa Emma par le bras avant de la conduire sur un des ponts, à l'écart de la foule « Raconte. »

« J'ai dansé… Avec elle. »

« Jusque là… tout va bien. Ensuite ? »

« On dansait plutôt… collé serré… »

« Et ? »

« Je me sentais bien, en confiance, on flirtait… »

« Houlà… »

« Je lui ais dis que je voulais l'embrasser. »

« Aïe… »

« Plutôt oui, elle a paniqué et s'est enfuie. Je suis nulle. »

« Dans le genre _Je réfléchie plutôt que j'agis_ , tu te poses là… »

« Je crois que je lui ais fais peur… On était si proches… Je pensais vraiment que c'était le bon moment. »

« Le bon moment ? Quoi au milieu d'une piste de danse, devant tous les passagers et ses membres du personnel ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va faire étalage de sa vie comme ça ? Peut-être n'a-t-elle d'ailleurs jamais dis que les filles c'était son truc… »

« Je suis nulle… »

« Complètement. »

« Comment je rattrape ça ? »

« Bah tu la trouves, tu t'excuses, tu mets les choses à plat en lui disant que tu vas t'éloigner un moment… »

« M'éloigner ? mais on est sur un bateau ! Un putain de bateau ! Et pourquoi je m'éloignerais ? »

« Pour mieux la récupérer par la suite. Fais-toi désirer Emma… Ce genre de femme aime le contrôle : je suis certaine que ce qu'elle veut c'est diriger. Laisse-la mariner un peu. »

« … »

« Hey, c'est pas comme si c'était la femme de ta vie… »

« Je vais aller au moins m'excuser, et terminer ça proprement… »

« Ouais, fais-ça… »

Emma exerça une petite pression sur l'avant-bras « Merci… Oh Rub', pour cet après-midi… »

« Laisse, on en parlera plus tard. »

Emma opina légèrement avant de partir à la recherche de Regina. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle la trouva là ou, la veille, elles s'étaient retrouvées après leur repas.

« Hey… » Regina se tourna et soupira. Emma se posta à ses cotés « Je suis désolée. »

« … »

« L'alcool aidant un peu, je crois que je me suis laissée un peu… emportée par la situation. »

« … »

« Ecoutez, c'était terriblement maladroit de ma part, je suis désolée. »

« Miss Swan… »

« Je sais, je sais, j'aurais pas du dire et faire ça, encore moins en public. Je vis très bien ma sexualité, mais je peux comprendre qu'avec votre position ici, vous soyez plus frileuse. »

« Je n'ais aucun problème avec ma sexualité. » argua Regina « J'ai seulement envie que ma vie privé reste privée. Est-ce un mal ? »

« Non, non bien sur que non mais… »

« Miss Swan, j'ai moi-même mes torts, je n'aurais pas du… laisser croire… Peu importe ce que vous avez cru d'ailleurs, ça ne se fera pas, ça ne peut pas. »

Emma soupira alors et hocha de la tête « Oui, je comprends. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous dire que je respectais ça et qu'à partir de maintenant, il vaudrait mieux que l'on garde nos distances, pour un moment. » Regina la fixa alors, fronçant les sourcils « Ca serait mieux… »

« Si vous êtes gênée… »

« Non. Enfin si un peu. Mais… Se prendre des vestes, c'est pas la fin du monde. Vous êtes pas la première, et vous ne serez pas la dernière. » sourit tristement Emma « Je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée. »

La jolie blonde s'éloigna alors sans un regard en arrière tandis que Regina ne la quitta pas des yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

Finalement, Emma ne retourna pas à la soirée. Elle préféra s'enfermer dans sa cabine, repensant à chaque seconde qu'elle avait partagée sur la piste de danse avec Regina : ses mains sur ses hanches, les siennes sur ses épaules, les yeux dans les yeux et les sourires échangés. Elle sourit alors en fermant les yeux et put revivre cette scène, sentir son doux parfum fruité, son gloss habillant ses lèvres.

Avait-elle été trop loin ? Regina avait-elle été affectée ? Emma l'espérait mais bientôt la réalité la rattrapa : quel serait leur avenir à toutes les deux ? L'une sur les flots, l'autre en pleine ville, chacune a des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre. C'était une histoire impossible, au mieux une aventure maritime de quelques jours, le temps de la croisière, pour ne plus jamais se revoir…

Mais elle le savait, Regina n'était pas de ce genre de femme d'une nuit… Non, Regina était une femme pour la vie, une femme pour qui on pourrait tout quitter, du moins elle imaginait. Car elle, elle n'était certainement pas prête à quitter son train de vie confortable pour s'embarquer dans un bateau dont la destination était incertaine.

Non, vraiment, le mieux qu'elle avait à faire était de prendre de la distance avec Regina et essayer de vivre le reste de cette croisière pleinement.

 **TBC**


	5. Jour 4 : Distance

**Hello les loulous ! Comment vous allez bien ? Moi la patate ! XD !**

 **Bref, encore un chapitre qui vous a enthousiasmé, et j'en suis ravie, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant !**

 **Au programme : une nouvelle journée sur le bateau et la volonté d'Emma de mettre de la distance... Y parviendra-t-elle ?! Et Regina comment réagira-t-elle ?**

 **Attention : fin de chapitre frustrante ! :p**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Jour 4 : Distance**

Dès son réveil, Emma se sentait plus légère… Du moins l'imaginait-elle. En se réveillant, la petite pointe douloureusement aigue dans son estomac avait disparu. Elle imaginait alors que sa passade concernant la commandante s'était envolée aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Elle se leva donc dans l'optique de vivre pleinement le reste de sa croisière, en commençant par la piscine : aujourd'hui c'était certain, si elle devait s'amuser, elle le ferait correctement ! Elle pensa à Clay… Serait-elle toujours d'accord ?

Peu importe si ce n'était pas elle, ça serait une autre. Alors elle enfila son maillot, puis son paréo, avant de descendre à la piscine munie d'un petit sac de plage avec crème, livre, mp3. Si elle devait passer sa matinée à la piscine, autant le faire correctement. Elle s'installa alors sur un transat… Il y avait peu de monde ce matin. Elle pensa alors que la majorité devait encore dormi, suite à la soirée d'hier. Elle prit son livre et commença à profiter du soleil gentiment lors qu'un homme aux tempes grisonnantes vint s'installer à ses cotés. Derrière ses lunettes noires, Emma haussa les sourcils : il arrivait avec ses gros sabots, il était certain qu'il était intéressé. Mais même si elle voulait s'amuser un peu, ce n'était pas à n'importe quel prix.

« Salut. »

 _Et voilà, c'était à prévoir_ … pensa Emma « Salut. »

« Vous êtes seule ici ? »

 _Non, non, je suis venue avec ma famille entière, sans oublier mon chien_. Emma sourit à ses propres pensées « Oui. »

« Et… Vous l'êtes encore ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers lui « Absolument. »

« Ah ! »

« Et je suis absolument lesbienne. »

« Ah… »

« Désolée. »

« Mais vous n'avez peut-être pa… »

« Si vous me sortez que j'aime les femmes parce que je n'ais surement pas rencontré l'homme fait pour moi, je vous arrête tout de suite. J'ai essayé les hommes. »

« Et ? »

« Le simple fait d'imaginer qu'un homme me touche ou l'inverse, me donne la nausée. Rien n'est plus disgracieux qu'un sexe d'homme. Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« … »

« C'est vrai quoi : ca ne ressemble à rien, ce n'est pas très esthétique, le toucher n'est même pas enviable. Si encore vous faisiez un minimum d'entretien… Car, sachez-le messieurs, nous ne nous décarcassons pas à anéantir le moindre poil chez nous pour les retrouver chez vous. Non vraiment… »

Au fur et à mesure du discours d'Emma, la tête de l'homme se décomposa, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, qui semblèrent une éternelle torture pour l'homme, ce dernier s'excusa avant de partir.

Cette petite distraction avait bien plu à Emma qui vit alors apparaitre les premiers lève-tôt. Les transats se remplirent alors petit à petit.

« Hey salut ! »

Emma releva le nez de son livre et vit, à contre jour, la silhouette de Ruby, un large chapeau de paille sur la tête, portant un maillot de bain rayé bleu et blanc.

« Salut. »

« Bien matinale. »

« Ouais, j'ai décidé de profiter du reste de la croisière… »

« Je suppose que ton entrevue avec la commandante s'est mal passée… »

« Disons que… J'ai finis par mettre les choses au clair. »

« Et ça a donné quoi ? »

« Finalement… Je crois que c'était juste une passade, une curiosité… »

« Tu lâches donc l'affaire avec elle ? »

« Il n'y a jamais eu d'affaire… » sermonna Emma « Ruby, écoute, pour hier… Je tenais à m'excuser. »

« … »

« Oui, je crois que j'avais de lourds préjugés sur ce genre de croisières et les personnes pouvant y participer. Et tu as raison, si pour moi le célibat ne me pose pas plus de problème que ça, j'aurais du comprendre que pour d'autres, c'et plus difficile à vivre… Je suis désolée encore. J'avais pas l'intention de te blesser. »

Ruby soupira alors et se posa sur le transat à coté du sien « Excuses acceptées. Je pense que ta déconvenue avec ta commandante est assez comme punition. » Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu alors avant que la jolie brune ne se pose.

« Lan n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Elle dort encore… »

« Ouh, je veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu lui as fait cette nuit pour qu'elle veuille dormir jusqu'à plus de 10h. »

Ruby sourit alors, sans commentaires superflus avant de fermer les yeux pour se délecter du soleil. Et après une quinzaine de minutes, Ruby se leva « J'ai chaud, on plonge ? »

Emma sourit, laissa son livre et ses lunettes avant d'accompagner la jolie brune dans l'eau pour quelques brasses. Puis, comme des aimants, cinq hommes les entourèrent…

« T'as raison sur certains points. » concéda Ruby au creux de son oreille

« De quoi ? »

« Certains sont morts-de-faim. »

Emma opina avant que Ruby ne se colle à elle, l'entourant de ses bras « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je leur fais comprendre qu'on est pas intéressées. »

« Ou alors, ça va les exciter encore plus… Et ils vont nous proposer un plan à 3. »

« Tu crois ? » Emma lui fit un petit signe de tête alors vers deux hommes complètement obnubilés par les deux jeunes femmes « Et merde… »

« Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas. » lança Lan au bord de la piscine

Ruby se détacha soudain d'Emma « Hey babe ! C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. »

Lan plongea à son tour dans l'eau, rejoignant les 2 autres jeunes femmes « Ah oui ? Je te retrouve enlaçant une bombe blonde, dans une piscine… Comment je peux penser autrement huh ? »

« On essayait d'éloigner les boulets… » lança Emma « Mais on a échoué. »

Lan sourit « Oui j'ai cru comprendre. Pas étonnant avec deux corps comme les vôtres. Si vous voulez mon avis : j'ai un truc infaillible. »

« Lequel ? »

Lan sourit malicieusement avant de glisser sa main sur la nuque d'Emma et de l'attirer pour un baiser chaste

« Hey ! » cria Ruby

Puis elle se tourna vers la jolie brune et l'embrassa avec plus de passion, laissant Emma en retrait, mais amusée

Quand elles se séparèrent, Lan jeta un œil vers les deux hommes qui venaient soudainement de quitter le bassin « Et bah… Je pensais pas que des femmes qui s'embrassent soit aussi dégueu à regarder. » gloussa Ruby

« Oh crois-moi, au contraire, ils ont adoré… » lança Lan en haussa un sourcil suggestif « Vraiment adoré… »

Emma comprit et éclata de rire, suivie par les deux autres jeunes femmes.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser… Je vais faire un sauna. » lança Emma en quittant la piscine. Ruby aurait aimé la retenir, ne pas la laisser seule, mais elle commençait à connaitre un peu la pétillante blonde. Elle opina doucement alors et la salua avant de ramener son attention vers Lan « Hey, j'te jure que c'était… »

« Je sais. » sourit-elle en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille « Tu sais que ce bikini te va très bien… »

« J'imagine que l'enlever n'est donc pas une option… »

« Au contraire. » lança coquinement Lan en s'approchant de la jeune femme « Ta chambre ou la mienne ? »

* * *

Emma noua son paréo autour de sa taille, mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant et reprendre le chemin de sa cabine. Elle commençait à présent à dompter le dédale de couloirs, ponts et escaliers, ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Elle savait à présent situer les principaux points cruciaux comme la salle de sport, la piscine, le casino, le restaurant et, évidemment, sa cabine.

Alors c'est presque instinctivement qu'elle longea le pont, une main sur la rambarde et le regard fixé sur l'horizon, profitant de la légère brise s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux encore humide, faisant naitre quelques frissons de sa part. Mais son attention fut soudain attirée par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle fixa alors les deux personnes à une vingtaine de mètres devant elle et se figea. Regina… Regina était là, discutant avec un passager. Et lorsque la belle brune tourna son regard, attiré par le paréo fluo de la jeune femme, elle stoppa sa conversation. Mais lorsqu'Emma lui tourna le dos pour s'engouffrer dans le premier couloir venu, elle relâcha un soupir qu'elle ne pensait pas retenir. En voyant Emma la fuir de la sorte, le cœur de Regina se serra. Elle retourna à sa conversation, même si son esprit était ailleurs…

* * *

Emma se maudissait intérieurement : oui elle avait dit qu'elle devrait éviter de croiser Regina, mais devait-elle être aussi radicale et froide ? Décidément, elle ne connaissait pas la demi mesure, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des relations amoureuses : plus d'une fois elle avait envoyé valser les affaires de ses amantes par la fenêtre ou encore renvoyé ses dernières par la poste. Emma tranchait de manière radicale généralement et ne faisait pas les choses à moitié : ainsi avait-elle changé ses habitudes de café lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec une des serveuses, simplement pour ne plus la croiser. Elle avait aussi changé de salon de coiffure après une aventure de quelques nuits avec sa coiffeuse…

Emma se définissait elle-même comme un véritable cœur d'artichaut, incapable de se fixer, se laissant guider par ses impulsions du moment. Elle avait toujours pensé que vivre et aimer une seule personne toute sa vie était utopique et un véritable gâchis.

Elle ne croyait pas en l'amour unique, dieu que c'était ennuyeux de s'imaginer avec la même personne tout le reste de sa vie… Elle avait toujours cru que l'amour était trop restrictif… C'est ce qui l'avait, d'ailleurs, conduit à faire des choses, quelques expériences, durant le lycée…

« Et merde… » maugréa-t-elle en s'écroulant sur son lit « Quelle conne ! »

Pendant un bref instant elle avait pensé à rester enfermée dans sa cabine jusqu'à leur arrivée à Hawaii, quitte à ne faire appel qu'au room service.

Puis elle se redressa : c'était stupide : cette croisière lui avait été offerte. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle devait profiter ! Elle se changea alors et après avoir fait un rapide crochet par le restaurant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de sport.

Et tandis qu'elle pédalait dur en fixant l'horizon plat et calme, une voix féminine résonna derrière elle « Hey blondie… »

Emma se stoppa net et vit apparaitre dans son champ de vision, Clay, tout sourire « Hey… »

« Alors, ta soirée s'est-elle bien finie ? » Emma perdit son sourire alors, sachant pertinemment que l'issu de la soirée ne s'était pas déroulée comme elle l'avait souhaité. Et Clay comprit de suite et posa sa main sur la sienne « Désolée… »

« Non, non au contraire, c'est mieux ainsi. D'ailleurs… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? »

« Ce soir ? Rien. »

« Tant mieux… J'ai pris le parti de vivre cette croisière comme elle vient, et profiter de ce qu'elle a à m'offrir… Ca inclut les belles métisses. » sourit-elle

« Ah oui ? Intéressant… »

« Dans ma cabine, vers 19heures ? »

« Numéro ? »

« 121. »

« Je peux avoir un aperçu de ce que tu me promets ? » lança coquinement la jolie jeune femme

Emma sourit alors et se pencha au dessus de son vélo pour capturer les lèvres de Clay dans un baiser qui prit vite une tournure indécente, la jolie métisse soupira contre ses lèvres. Et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elle sourit « Hm je vois… Ca promet… A ce soir alors. »

« A ce soir. »

Et quand Clay s'éloigna pour se rendre dans le sauna, Emma sourit : si elle devait vivre le reste de cette croisière loin de la commandante, autant le faire de la manière la plus « fun » possible. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire… Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle une petite douleur au fond de son estomac ?

* * *

Emma passa toute son après-midi à la salle de sport, essayant d'expier ses dernières traces de culpabilité. Et quand ses muscles totalement tétanisés l'empêchèrent de continuer, elle retourna à s cabine pour prendre une rapide douche. Elle hésita à se rendre au restaurant : ce soir, elle était sensée manger à sa table…

Elle préféra alors commander une salade qu'un membre du personnel lui apporta dans la foulée avant d'attendre Clay, son regard vaquant de sa montre au réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. Et quand 19h sonna, on tapa à la porte : pile à l'heure.

Elle souffla alors un bon coup et alla ouvrir, découvrant une Clay resplendissante « Wow… »

« Merci. » sourit la jeune femme « J'ai clairement mis une robe facile à enlever… » gloussa-t-elle

Emma remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de sentir une des mains de Clay se glisser sur sa taille, l'attirant contre elle pour un baiser endiablé. Et après quelques minutes de pelotage intensif, Emma attira la jeune femme vers le lit où elles tombèrent lourdement dessus dans un souffle qui fut coupé.

Clay, surplomba la jolie blonde, lui caressant la joue « Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser… »

Emma lui sourit avant d'enlever son top tandis que Clay fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe « J'en suis certaine… » confirma Emma tandis que la jolie métisse détailla avec envie la sculpturale stature d'Emma : athlétique, habilement dessinée.

Et alors qu'elle entama un nouveau baiser ardent, Emma sentit le clip de son soutien-gorge sauter.

* * *

« Commandante, allons-nous commencer ? »

Regina avait pris place à la place, gouvernant les convives qui ne cessaient de faire des éloges de la croisière. Et cela aurait pu la détendre si elle ne voyait pas une des places vacantes à quelques sièges du sien.

« Il nous manque un convive. » constata-t-elle « Qui est-ce ? »

Une des serveuses vérifia alors le plan de table « Cabine 121, Emma Swan. »

« Swan… » murmura Regina

« Dois-je la faire appeler ? »

« Non. Elle… Elle ne viendra pas. Elle… Elle est souffrante. » Sans plus de détails, la jeune femme opina alors « Commencez le service. »

« Bien madame. »

Regina ne cessa de fixer le siège vide, tout au long du repas : Emma avait décidé de s'éloigner, elle ne pensait simplement pas que cela serait aussi radical. Elle était peinée, bien plus que ce qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle n'avait eu aucune intention d'éloigner Emma… Son cœur se serra alors : elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'éviter le reste de la croisière, et encore moins qu'Emma se sente obligée de s'éloigner… Elle devait lui parler…

* * *

Cette idée lui resta en tête tout le repas. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs de son paquebot, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait du être froide et lointaine face à ses convives.

Mais l'idée d'avoir pu contrarier Emma ne lui plaisait guère. Alors lorsqu'elle arriva devant la cabine 121, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper : serait-ce déplacé ? Elle qui l'avait repoussé ? Ne cherchait-elle pas les ennuis finalement ?

Elle inspira profondément avant de lever sa main et de toquer par deux fois, au rythme des battements de son cœur. Quelques secondes passèrent, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement… Peut-être était-elle sortie ?

Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure avant de reculer d'un pas mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit et son sourire se figea.

« Oui ? »

« Oh euh… Désolée… Je… »

Regina était pétrifiée : devant elle ne se tenait pas Emma mais une belle métisse qu'elle reconnut comme la femme qui avait dansé la veille avec Emma, et qui s'était permise quelques contacts tactiles. Et à présent, la voilà vêtue d'un simple T-shirt, dévoilant ses cuisses dessinées.

« Vous cherchez ? »

« Je… je dois m'être trompée de cabine, désolée encore. »

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, la jeune femme l'alpagua « Vous cherchez Emma ? » Regina se figea avant de se tourner « C'est bien ici. Mais elle dort. »

« Oh… C'est … C'est bien… »

« Je peux lui transmettre un message ? »

« Non. Ca ira, merci. Bonne… nuit. »

Et Clay regarda celle qu'elle avait reconnue être la commandante de ce paquebot, s'éloigner, d'un air mi dépité et surpris. Elle sourit faiblement avant de refermer la porte. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle fixa le lit dans lequel était assoupie Emma. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, ce qui réveilla la jeune femme « Hm… Qui c'était ? »

« Personne. Juste le service de chambre. » affirma la jeune femme « rendors-toi. »

Emma sourit avant de reposer sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Clay lui caressa alors les cheveux et prit entre ses doigts une mèche dorée avec laquelle elle joua.

Elle se demandait bien pourquoi la commandante était venue à une heure aussi tardive dans la cabine d'Emma… Non en fait, elle ne se posait pas la question : c'était évident.

 **TBC**


	6. Jour 5 : Tempête

**hellowwwwwwwww comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi la patate !**

 **Alors, j'ai A-DO-Ré vos reviews et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où vous avez dis "Bon, je détest Clay" XD**

 **J'imagine votre frustration et, oui, le chapitre précédent était le plus court de la fic. Contrairement à celui-ci qui est riche en rebondissements et quelque chose me dis que vous allez adoré celui-là... Et revoir votre avis sur Clay :p**

 **Du fluff, du fluff et encore du fluff !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Jour 5 : Tempête**

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule. Clay avait désertée sa cabine. Elle se redressa alors et vit un bout de papier plié en deux posé sur l'autre oreiller. Elle le prit et lut « _On se voit dans la matinée. C._ » Emma sourit et replia le morceau de papier qu'elle glissa dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Elle se leva alors et fronça les sourcils : quelque chose clochait… Elle vaqua son regard dans la pièce avant de le poser sur la fenêtre. Elle tira les rideaux et fut presque étonnée de voir d'immenses nuages gris dans le ciel. Elle qui avait été habituée à se réveiller avec les rayons du soleil frappant son lit depuis le déut de la croisière…

« Ca craint… » Les gens se rueraient au casino ou dans la salle de sport… Emma adorait l'orage, elle était fascinée par les éclairs et le tonnerre. Alors c'est sans hésitation qu'elle se para d'un sac avec son Ipod, qu'elle s'habilla d'un short en jean et d'une chemise à manches courtes dont les pans étaient noués sur son ventre.

Elle vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et sortit de sa cabine.

* * *

« Capitaine, des nouvelles ? »

« La tempête arrive bien plus tôt que prévu. »

« Sa force ? »

« Rien qui ne soit dangereux pour le bateau mais les vagues pourraient être hautes. »

« Comment se profile l'horizon ? »

« Agité. Il y aura une forte houle. »

« Il serait préférable que je fasse un appel aux passagers. » lança Regina

Elle détestait lorsqu'un accro comme celui-ci ombrageait son séjour : les orages étaient fréquents en pleine mer, la plupart anodins et sans conséquences pour les passagers. Mais celui-ci semblait aussi violent que fugace : elle avait, de par sa formation, quelques notions en météorologie et savait que ce genre d'orage arrivait aussi vite qu'il repartait. Mais parfois, sa violence pouvait surprendre et agiter les flots sévèrement.

Regina prit alors le micro et appuya sur une série de boutons afin de diffuser son message dans tout le bateau, y compris les cabines des passagers.

« _Mes chers passagers, nous traversons en ce moment une perturbation qui n'aura aucune incidence sur notre voyage. Pour autant, et pour des raisons de sécurité, j'invite tous les passagers à ne pas sortir sur les ponts avant et arrière du paquebot. Restez dans vos cabines, profitez du casino, des piscines intérieurs ou encore de la salle de sport. Ne ressortez que lorsqu'un message vous sera transmis. Si vous avez des questions, tournez vous vers le personnel qui est là pour vous aider et vous éclairer sur la situation. Je vous remercie de votre patience_. »

Elle coupa le micro alors et fixa l'horizon… Les nuages devinrent dangereusement sombres et chargés et soudain quelques éclairs apparurent, suivis de près par des coups de tonnerre. Et en quelques secondes, la pluie tomba intensément, brouillant la vue.

Oui, Regina détestait cela. Elle ne quitta pas la salle des commandes, les yeux sur l'horizon : dans quelques heures ils seraient à Hawaii avec, l'espèrait-elle, le soleil. En attendant, elle stressait en voyant quelques vagues s'écraser contre la coque, éclaboussant le pont. En soi, il n'y avait pas de danger, mais Regina ne pouvait risquer la vie de ses passagers.

* * *

Emma était presque surprise de ne voir personne sur le pont. La pluie commençait à tomber et quelques éclairs zébraient le ciel pour le plus grand bonheur de la jolie blonde qui s'accouda à une rambarde en humant l'air quasi électrique.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver en mer lors d'un orage, et rien que pour cela, elle était heureuse de faire cette croisière. Elle fit le tour alors, faisant face à la piscine, et pu voir alors quelques vagues monter jusqu'à la hauteur du pont, ce qui surpris et impressionna la jeune femme.

Elle enleva ses écouteurs et plissa les yeux : elle se rendit compte alors que le pont était désert, pas un chat, et heureusement, le vent commençait à souffler assez fort pour qu'elle ait besoin de s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas glisser.

* * *

« Madame. Il y a quelqu'un sur le pont. »

« Quoi ? » Regina bouscula ses officiers afin de s'approcher de l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur le pont avant, la piscine en visu directe. Elle plissa les yeux, mais vit difficilement au travers des gouttes. Un des hommes lui tendit alors des jumelles qu'elle attrapa avant de vaquer son regard sur le pont supérieur. Et quand elle trouva enfin la personne, elle grogna « C'est pas vrai ! »

« J'envoie quelqu'un la chercher ? »

Regina regarda une nouvelle fois au travers des jumelles et se figea alors lorsque la personne dehors se mit de profil « C'est pas vrai… » souffla-t-elle une nouvelle fois

« Un problème ? J'envoie quelqu… »

« Non, j'y vais. »

« Mais madame… »

« J'y vais. » insista-t-elle en lui collant les jumelles dans les mains.

Sans attendre, elle descendit un étage plus bas et, au pas de course, se rendit au plus près d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle sortit, une rafale de vent eut raison de son équilibre et elle du se raccrocher à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas tomber « Miss Swan ! »

Mais Emma, à plus d'une vingtaine de mètre de là, n'entendait rien, obnubilée par l'orage vrombissant au dessus d'elle. Malgré la pluie battant sur son visage, malgré le vent qui la faisait vaciller, elle était sereine et conquise par les flots si agités.

« Miss Swan ! »

Mais aucune réponse, le vent coupait totalement le son, enfermant Emma dans un silence simplement brisé par le tonnerre de plus en plus fort.

« Emma ! »

La jolie blonde fronça alors les sourcils… Il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix… Son prénom ? Non…

« EMMA ! »

Elle se tourna alors et vit dans son champ de vision, Regina « Commandante ? »

Surprise, elle lâcha la rambarde alors et le coup de vent suivant eut raison de son équilibre : Emma fut poussée sur le coté et tomba sur son flan, son dos tapant la rambarde.

« Oh mon Dieu… » souffla Regina

Elle se lança alors vers la jolie blonde au sol, et s'agenouilla « Emma… ca va ? »

La jeune femme la fixa alors « Vous m'avez appelé Emma ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever, et d'aider Emma à faire de même « Venez. »

La soutenant précautionneusement, Regina raccompagna Emma à l'intérieur. Et une fois les portes fermées, la belle brune prit Emma par les épaules « Mais vous êtes folle ! »

« Ravie de tant de sollicitude… » lança Emma en grimaçant « Ouch. »

« Venez, je vous conduis à l'infirmerie… »

« Non, ça va aller merci. »

« Miss Swan… »

« Non. » répliqua Emma

« Très bien, venez avec moi. »

Emma la suivit alors, silencieusement, essayant de réfréner sa douleur.

« Que faisiez-vous dehors ? N'avez-vous pas entendu mon message ? »

« Quel message ? »

« Celui qui invite les passagers à rester à l'intérieur du bateau durant la tempête. »

« Non… »

« Et ça ne vous ait pas venu à l'idée de rentrer en voyant l'orage au dehors ? »

« J'aime les éclairs. »

« Franchement… Risquer sa vie pour quelques éclairs. »

« Désolée si j'ai failli gâcher votre croisière… » grinça Emma

« … »

Emma se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas devant sa cabine « On est ou ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina garda le silence et ouvrit, grâce à sa carte, la porte. Lorsqu'Emma suivit Regina dans la cabine, elle fut époustouflée « Wow… »

« Asseyez-vous… » lança Regina en montrant du doigt le canapé se trouvant dans ce qui semblait être un petit salon.

« C'est votre cabine ? »

Mais Regina avait disparu quelques secondes dans une pièce, et revint avec une petite mallette et vint s'asseoir aux cotés d'Emma. Mais lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière se masser les tempes, elle fronça les sourcils « Vous êtes-vous cognée la tête en chutant ? »

« Non je… Je crois pas… J'ai seulement mal au dos… »

« Déshabillez-vous. » Et devant le regard amusé d'Emma, Regina rougit « Je veux dire… Je… Je vais vous mettre de la… Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Emma fit un signe de tête négatif avant de vaquer son regard dans la pièce « Votre cabine est magnifique. Je comprends que nous n'ayez pas envie de quitter ce paquebot. »

Regina sourit tristement « Certes… »

Emma la fixa alors « Désolée de vous avoir fait peur… Je n'ais réellement pas entendu votre message… »

Regina lui sourit alors et son regard se balada discrètement sur chemisier légèrement ouvert, donnant un visuel direct sur son décolleté. Emma le remarqua et c'est doucement et sensuellement qu'elle défit le nœud puis la déboutonna.

Le cœur d'Emma battait à tout rompre, son souffle s'accéléra, et Regina fut attirée par sa respiration saccadée. Leurs yeux s'ancrèrent alors et ne se lâchèrent plus. Elle sentait la chaleur envahir ses joues… Puis soudain lui revint en mémoire cette belel métisse avec qui Emma avait passé la nuit.

Comme si quelqu'un venait de ralentir le temps, Emma mit un temps infini à enlever son chemisier, dévoilant ce que Regina reconnaissait être le maillot de bain qu'elle avait acheté 2 jours plus tôt dans une des boutiques du bateau.

Regina détourna le regard avant de sentir Emma se tourner, lui offrant son dos. Sous la bretelle du maillot de bain, Regina put remarquer une marque rouge, grosse comme son poing « Vous allez avoir un énorme bleu… »

« J'emporterais un souvenir comme cela… » sourit Emma.

Et lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Regina se poser sur sa peau nue, elle sursauta.

« Ca va ? »

« Ou… Oui, c'est… froid. » mentit la jolie blonde

Regina esquissa un léger sourire mais prit une précaution infinie pour étaler l'Arnica sur la rougeur. Puis elle enveloppa une poche une glace d'une serviette et l'appliqua doucement sur l'omoplate d'Emma, la coinçant sous la bretelle « Maintenez cela quelques minutes… »

Emma se tourna alors et s'allongea sur le canapé, callant ainsi la poche de glace « Merci. » souffla-t-elle, soulagée

« De rien. »

Regina disparut une nouvelle fois dans ce qu'imaginait Emma être sa salle de bain, avant de revenir « Prenez ce cachet. »

Emma prit le comprimé et le verre d'eau que lui tendit la jolie brune et après avoir bu, elle ferma brièvement les yeux en se relaxant.

« Reposez-vous, nous serons à Hawaii dans quelques heures… »

« Non, je… Je vais rentrer… » marmonna Emma, le sommeil l'envahissant soudain « Merde… vous m'avez droguée… »

Regina gloussa avant de dodeliner de la tête « Pas besoin, vous êtes sonnée… Je devrais quand même avertir le médecin de bord… »

Emma se relaxa soudain en sentant la main de Regina sur son avant bras « …Gina… Juste… Quelques secondes alors… »

Mais elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'elle était sur le canapé de Regina, qu'elle s'endormit, sous le regard mi amusé mi inquiet de Regina. Elle se leva alors et prit une couverture dans son armoire. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle enleva les tongs de la jeune femme, et hésita quelques secondes : devait-elle déboutonner son short ? Non, non, non, non…

Elle secoua la tête alors et borda Emma, s'assurant qu'elle était bien installée. Puis elle resta un moment à ses cotés, veillant à ce qu'elle aille bien.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle accueillerait une jeune femme dans sa cabine, lieu qui lui était exclusivement réservé.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle sentit la chaleur sur son ventre. Elle comprit alors qu'un rayon de soleil, transperçant les rideaux venait de taper sur son abdomen. Elle se redressa difficilement, son omoplate la tiraillant.

« Regina ? »

Mais personne… Pas âme qui vive dans la cabine. Emma se leva alors et remit sa chemise. La curiosité la poussant, elle fit le tour du petit salon, découvrant alors la maniaquerie de la commandante : pas une chose ne trainait, pas un grain de poussière sur les meubles, chaque chose était à sa place, même les fleurs dans les vases étaient impeccables.

Elle sourit alors avant de voir quelques cadres photos posés sur une commode. Elle prit une des photos dans ses mains représentant Regina et une femme rousse, tout sourire, elles semblaient heureuses. Puis une autre où elles étaient avec une femme plus âgée qu'Emma n'eut aucun mal à définir comme leur mère tant la ressemblance était frappante. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et vit une porte entrouverte. Elle passa curieusement la tête et constata que c'était la chambre de Regina. Elle frissonna avant d'en sortir, ne voulant pas transgresser certaines limites.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et, à l'image du reste, tout était impeccable : chaque chose avait une place logique, maximisant l'espace. Emma était amusée, lorsqu'elle pensa à sa propre salle de bain où elle imaginait que son linge sale était encore dans le panier, ou encore sa serviette humide posée nonchalamment sur le rebord de la baignoire…

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche avant de quitter la cabine de Regina, non sans un dernier regard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut surprise de ne voir personne dans le bateau. Elle toqua à la porte de Ruby, mais personne ne répondit. Après un rapide crochet par sa propre cabine, elle se retrouva sur le pont et fut, là encore, surprise de ne voir personne autour de la piscine « Merde…. Un bateau fantôme… »

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Emma fit volteface et tomba nez à nez avec un steward « Oh euh… Je me demandais… Ou sont passés les gens ? »

Le steward sourit alors et montra la gauche du bateau. Emma suivit son doigt et fut surprise de voir les cotes « Nous avons débarqué à Hawaï, il y a une heure. »

« Merde mais combien de temps j'ai dormi… » souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le jeune homme « La commandante est à terre ? »

« Non. A cette heure-ci, elle doit être dans la salle de restaurant. »

Emma fronça les sourcils mais le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'échapper vers le restaurant où, effectivement, elle constata quelques passagers mais aussi, et surtout, Regina à une table, seule.

« Quel gâchis : un repas toute seule. »

Regina sursauta avant de fixer la jolie blonde « Miss Swan, vous êtes réveillée. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je pensais que j'aurais la joie immense de vous voir à mon réveil. » dit-elle en s'invitant à la table, s'asseyant en face d'elle

« Je voulais venir vous voir après mon repas. »

« Pourquoi vous mangez seule ? Et surtout sur ce bateau ? Je veux dire…vous êtes à Hawaï ! » s'enthousiasma la jolie blonde

« Oh vous savez, je connais cette île par cœur… Je n'ais plus rien à y découvrir. »

Emma opina alors avant de chiper une frite dans l'assiette de la belle brune « Hm ça tombe bien, moi j'y connais rien, j'aurais besoin d'un bon guide ! »

« Il y a ce qu'il faut sur place. De plus nos stewards sont habilités à… »

« Je ne veux pas de steward ou de professionnel… Je vous veux vous. »

Regina se figea alors en voyant le bleu acier du regard d'Emma la fixant. Elle frissonna avant de détourner le regard « Je n'ais pas le temps, je dois… »

« Oh pitié, vous n'avez aucune excuse. De plus, ça serait un moindre mal après ce que vous m'avez fait. »

« Ce que _je_ vous ais fait ? »

« A cause de vous, je me suis retrouvée avec un immense bleu dans le dos, hyper douloureux ! »

Regina refréna un sourire « Vous ne seriez jamais tombée si vous n'étiez pas sortie dehors pour… _voir les éclairs_. »

« Hm ok… Mais à cause de vous, je suis tombée. » Elle fixa Regina, haussant un sourcil, amusée « Alors ? »

« Miss Swan… »

« S'il vous plait… Vous l'avez dit vous-même : vous connaissez l'île par cœur… On est là pour deux jours à peine… »

Regina aurait du répondre non, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée… Elle ne devait pas franchir cette ligne, cette frontière qu'elle avait instaurée entre elle et ses passagers. Et pourtant, la perceptive de passer du temps avec Emma dans un cadre autre que son bateau titillait sa curiosité « Très bien. »

« Génial ! Le temps de se changer et on se retrouve sur le quai dans 20 minutes ? »

« Je n'ais guère l'intention de me changer. »

« Oh s'il vous plait, vous allez tout de même pas vous trimballer en uniforme à Hawaii ?! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Très bien, très bien. »

* * *

Emma avait bien précisé 20 minutes… et pourtant, elle était sur ce quai depuis 10minutes déjà… et personne n'était là. Elle avait opté pour une petite robe d'été légère et fleurie, ses cheveux relevés en une queue haute, ses lunettes de soleil vissées sur son nez, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de Regina.

Et alors qu'elle pensait s'être fait poser un lapin, la jolie brunette arriva, coupant le souffle d'Emma qui baissa ses lunettes sur son nez pour mieux admirer la plastique impeccable de la jeune femme : ses jambes moulées dans un pantalon corsaire blanc, et son buste dans un chemisier en soie rose pâle, ses cheveux relevés en une demi queue, elle était sublime.

« Wow… »

« Miss Swan, désolée pour mon retard… Un débriefing un peu long… »

« Pas de problème, l'attente valait largement le coup ! » Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Regina ne marche, suivie de près par Emma « Alors on fait quoi ? »

« Commençons par Honolulu, la capitale… »

« Parlez-moi un peu de l'île. »

« Déjà c'est un archipel. Composé de plusieurs îles, dont 8 principales. Les plus connues sont Maui, Hawaï et Oahu, sur laquelle nous avons accosté, où se trouve la capitale. A part Honolulu, le parc des volcans est quelque chose à voir. »

« Vous parlez comme un bouquin touristique. Moi je veux savoir et voir des choses qu'on ne penserait pas à aller voir. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien : des coins cachés, des criques abandonnées, des magasins typiques... »

« Je vois, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Suivez-moi. »

Elles montèrent alors dans un taxi et soudain, devant les yeux d'Emma le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux la laissa ébahi : des montagnes d'un coté, des plages au sable blanc de l'autre, une eau turquoise comme sur les plus belles cartes postales. Des buildings immenses réfléchissant le soleil par leurs parois immaculées.

« C'est magnifique ! Ou on va ? »

« Vous vouliez voir le coté typique d'Hawaii… Je vous y emmène. »

Emma répondit par un simple sourire avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les buildings laissèrent place à une vaste forêt puis soudain à un petit village aux maisons en bois colorées.

« Nous y sommes. »

Le taxi s'arrêta et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent, Emma contemplant la plage en contre bas et cette vaste étendue turquoise.

« Miss Swan, par ici. »

Emma rejoignit Regina devant quelques boutiques typiques où d'immenses paréos multicolores ainsi que des guirlandes de coquillages ornaient la devanture.

« Kaluata. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est un autochtone avec qui je me suis liée d'amitié la première fois que je suis venue ici. Il avait un commerce en ville. Mais je lui ais dis qu'avec mon paquebot je pourrais lui amener des clients. »

« Belle démarche. On rentre ? »

Regina l'invita alors à la suivre et Emma fut conquise par les lieux : de la musique hawaïenne, des couleurs partout, des fleurs aux odeurs enivrantes « C'est magnifique. » dit-elle en vagabondant dans la boutique, oubliant quelques secondes qu'elle accompagnait Regina.

« Hey Aloha Gina ! »

« Aloha Kal ! »

Emma se retourna alors juste à temps pour voir un homme d'une certaine corpulence et au catogan grisonnant prendre Regina dans ses bras d'un geste presque paternel « De retour parmi nous ! Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ais pas vu ici. »

« Oui, toujours des empêchements de dernières minutes sur le bateau. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina se tourna vers une Emma repartit à l'assaut de la boutique, s'émerveillant de toutes les choses qui s'offraient à ses yeux.

« Hm je vois… Jolie. » murmura Kal à l'oreille de son amie

« Stop, rien à voir. C'est une passagère, rien de plus. »

« Hm bien sur. Rappelle-moi la dernière fois où tu es descendue à quai pour faire visiter l'île à un passager huh ? »

« Stop. » lança sèchement Regina, sentant le terrain devenir glissant

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais bon gout… »

« Kal… » sermonna la jolie brune

L'homme leva les mains en guise de retraite et recula tandis que Regina rejoignit Emma, en admiration devant une petite guitare colorée.

« C'est un Ukulélé, l'instrument traditionnel ici. »

« Il est magnifique. » dit-elle en l'effleurant des doigts

« Prenez-le. »

Emma sourit mais recula « Montrez-moi d'autres choses, que personne n'a jamais vu ! »

Ce soudain changement d'attitude surprit Regina mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin son investigation, Emma était déjà dehors. Après avoir salué Kal, Regina la rejoignit sur le trottoir « Ce village est très beau » lança Emma en fixant les différentes façades colorées des maisons « Vous n'avez jamais voulu y vivre ? Je veux dire, après toutes ses visites, et vous semblez bien connaitre le coin. »

« Non. Je ne sais rien faire d'autres que tenir la barre de mon paquebot. »

« Oh commandante, je suis sûre que vous êtes pleine de surprises et… de compétences. »

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire avant que Regina ne détourne le regard « Plus loin sur la place… venez. »

Emma s'amusait de ces réactions de gênes, Regina y était très réceptive. Alors c'est sans hésiter qu'elle se colla à Regina, agrippant son bras pour entrer sur la place du village. Regina se figea mais ne la repoussa pas pour autant. Et lorsqu'elles se postèrent sur un banc, une musique retentit alors et une dizaine de danseurs déboulèrent avec torches et autres instruments de musique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Une petite cérémonie traditionnelle. Ici, le surf est une religion, une communion avec la mer. C'est sacré. Un des ancêtres du village, qui était un grand surfeur en son temps, prend sa retraite aujourd'hui… Même si on ne connait pas le mot « retraite » ici quand ça concerne le surf. » sourit-elle

« C'est donc quelque chose de festif ? »

« Oui. Un peu comme lorsque l'on célèbre sa première vague ou encore la majorité… »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent discrètes devant le spectacle, Emma en prenant littéralement plein la vue entre les danseuses, les cracheurs de feu et le fameux hakka hawaïen, quelque peu différent des Maori.

Le spectacle durant une bonne heure avant que la population ne se disperse dans la joie et l'allégresse.

« Ou vont-ils ? »

« Sur la plage. »

« On y va ? »

« Je pensais que vous vouliez voir les coins typiques ? »

« On a pas tous les jours l'occasion de voir ce genre de cérémonie. Allez s'il vous plait ! »

Regina soupira mais baissa les bras : Emma était butée, cela était une certitude. Elles s'engouffrèrent donc dans la foule en direction de la plage deux kilomètres plus bas.

Plusieurs fois, bousculées dans la cohue, leurs épaules ou bras se frôlèrent, et si, au début, elles ne cessèrent de s'excuser, à la fin, elles ne s'en rendirent même plus compte.

Et finalement, à l'approche de la plage, la foule s'agita et Regina et Emma furent séparées « Regina ? »

« Miss Swan ! Sur votre droite ! »

Mais bientôt le brouhaha couvrit les appels et la panique gagna Emma qui ne sut où se tourner, emportée par le flot des gens… Quand soudain, elle sentit une main agripper la sienne et la tirer violemment. Elle se cogna alors au dos de Regina « Restez là. » ordonna la belle brune, la main toujours dans la sienne.

Et finalement, c'est main dans la main qu'elles gagnèrent les derniers mètres de la plage avant que la foule ne s'éparpille sur le sable. Regina conduisit Emma un peu à l'écart, au bord de l'eau. Elle ne le remarqua pas, mais Emma ne cessait de sourire, heureuse de sa main dans la sienne. Elle se colla un peu plus à elle et posa même son menton sur son épaule « C'est magnifique… »

Regina esquissa un sourire satisfait à son tour, laissant la proximité avec Emma s'installer « Ils vont se baigner pour remercier l'océan de leur avoir accordé une belle saison encore. »

« Nous aussi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Nous aussi on va se baigner ? »

« Non. Je n'ais pas pris mon… »

« Oh s'il vous plait… Juste les pieds ! On est à Hawaii, le Pacifique ! »

Emma enleva ses sandales alors et enleva sa robe en un geste rapide, ce qui surprit Regina qui ne put alors détacher son regard du corps parfaitement dessiné de la jolie blonde. Elle déglutit difficilement alors avant qu'Emma ne l'appelle, elle qui avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

« Miss Swan… »

« Elle est bonne, allez, laissez vous aller un peu ! »

« … »

« Vous êtes tellement coincée ma parole… » sourit Emma en baladant ses mains dans l'eau

Regina fronça le nez alors, quelque peu vexée de la remarque condescendante de la jolie blonde et, piquée au vif, elle défit ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans l'eau, jusqu'à mi-mollet.

« Ah quand même ! Allez ! » Emma l'éclaboussa alors sous les cris stridents de la jolie brune

« Non, non Miss Swan, je n'ais pas de change ! »

« Nous sommes au pays des paréos, je vous en prendrais un ! »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir après Regina, cette dernière se faufila alors entre la foule mais Emma était un flic aguerri et sportif : en quelques foulées, elle la rattrapa par la taille et la fit se retourner « Je vous ais eu ! »

Face à face, les visages maculés de gouttes d'eau, elles restèrent quelques secondes yeux dans les yeux avant d'être bousculées par plusieurs personnes.

« On devrait peut-être bouger… » lança Emma en prenant Regina par la main et en la conduisant à quelques mètres de là « Vous pouvez enlever votre pantalon je pense… »

« Au stade ou j'en suis… Autant le garder. » dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le sable, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, suivie par Emma

« Cette vue est superbe. J'imagine qu'un coucher de soleil doit être exceptionnel ici… »

« Vous pourrez le constater d'ici quelques heures. »

« Serez-vous avec moi à ce moment là ? »

Regina fixa Emma, cette dernière fit de même et soudain la jolie brune vacilla : tant d'intensité dans ce regard, peu l'avait regardé ainsi auparavant.

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? Pardon… Je… Non, je vais devoir remonter à bord pour accueillir les passagers souhaitant manger et dormir à bord. »

« Y'a possibilité de dormir à terre ?! »

« Evidemment… Le bateau ne repart qu'en début d'après-midi demain. »

« Votre second ne peut-il pas vous remplacer ? »

« Miss Swan, votre insistance devient gênante… »

« Je sais. Mais je vous ais promis de ne plus vous importuner… D'ailleurs… Je n'ais pas voulu vous mettre mal à l'aise hier soir, c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas au diner. »

« Oui, entre autre chose… » ironisa Regina

« Pardon ? »

« Non rien. »

« Si, si, finissez. »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Cette croisière est faite pour cela : faire des rencontres, plus ou moins sérieuses, faire des choses que l'on aurait pas eu le cran de faire en temps normal… Certains se laissent aller dès le premier soir, pensant au coup de foudre. Parfois ça se concrétise, parfois non. »

« Et donc, ça a un rapport avec moi parce que ? »

« Je ne vous juge pas, vous êtes assez grande pour faire ce que vous voulez avec qui vous voulez… »

« Bon Regina, vous la crachez votre pastille ?! De quoi vous parlez bon sang ? »

« Cette femme… Cette jolie métisse… Hier soir je… Je l'ais vu. »

« La jolie métisse ? Clay ? »

« Je ne sais pas son prénom… Je sais juste qu'elle était là hier soir… dans votre cabine… A demie nue. »

Emma se raidit alors avant d'éclater de rire, devant l'air ahuri de Regina « Attendez, vous pensez que… Noooonnn… A vous entendre, vous ne seriez pas jalouse là ? »

« Absolument pas. Je dis juste qu'à choisir pour visiter l'île, vous auriez pu choisir cette femme avec qui vous avez passé la nuit… »

« Vous n'y êtes absolument pas. Il n'y a rien eu entre Clay et moi, rien… Et pourtant, c'était grandement parti pour… »

 _Emma sentit les agrafes de son soutien-gorge céder au doigté habile de la jolie métisse. Sous une cascade de caresses, la jolie brune marqua son territoire ça et là, papillonnant de fiévreux baisers._

 _Emma ferma brièvement les yeux, inspirant lourdement en sentant les mains de Clay soudain sur ses cuisses, puis essayant de s'insinuer sous le vêtement. Mais soudain…_

 _« Non, stop ! »_

 _Emma repoussa Clay qui se laissa tomber sur le coté « Un problème ? »_

 _« Non… Enfin… Je suis désolée, j'étais persuadée que… »_

 _« … Tu pourrais passer au-delà… »_

 _« … »_

 _« T'as craqué pour elle… La commandante je veux dire. C'est flagrant. »_

 _« Pourtant, elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien. J'avais pris le parti de vivre le reste de la croisière… en célibataire qui veut simplement s'amuser… »_

 _« Mais ? »_

 _« Mais… J'y arrive pas… »_

 _« T'es accro. »_

 _« Je la connais même pas… »_

 _« Le coup de foudre. »_

 _Emma gloussa ironiquement alors « Ouais, c'est ça… »_

 _« Même s'il ne reste que 5 jours, peut-être devrais-tu mettre ce temps à profit pour apprendre à la connaitre. »_

 _« Elle ne veut rien savoir de moi… »_

 _« Si elle a décelé un quart de ce que moi je vois en toi, alors… »_

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« C'est qu'elle aime ce qu'elle entrevoit. Elle ne veut juste pas baisser ses défenses. »_

 _« Comme si tu la connaissais… »_

 _« A vrai dire, je peux la comprendre surtout : une femme n'ayant pas d'attache, pas de point d'ancrage… J'ai été hôtesse de l'air durant 3 ans et je peux te dire qu'on se blinde. On pense que ça ne sert à rien de se trouver quelqu'un parce qu'on est jamais chez soi… J'imagine qu'être sur les flots la majorité du temps ne doit pas aider à se laisser aller sentimentalement. »_

 _« Alors qu'est-ce qui changerait ? Pour moi je veux dire ? »_

 _« J'en sais rien… J'étais supposée m'envoyer en l'air avec toi ce soir, pas être conseillère conjugale. »_

 _« Désolée… Si tu veux… »_

 _« Oh non, il est hors de question que je sois une roue de secours. J'ai pas envie que tu l'imagines à ma place… » gloussa-t-elle. Emma soupira alors et se laissa tomber sur son lit « En revanche, y' bien longtemps que j'ai pas fait une pyjama party ! » dit-elle en se laissant tomber à son tour._

« Alors… Vous… »

« Non, on a rien fait. On s'est endormies… »

« … »

« Vous êtes venue me voir ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez dis que vous l'avez vu dans ma cabine… Vous êtes venue alors ? »

« Je… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« … »

« Je ne suis pas venue manger à votre table… » lança comme une constatation Emma « Et ça vous a intrigué. » sourit-elle

« Je ne voulais pas de malentendus entre nous. Il n'était pas question de mettre tant de distance qu'il s'agissait de s'éviter tout le reste de la croisière. »

« Et vous êtes tombée sur Clay… Elle m'a dit que c'était le room service. » sourit-elle « Elle vous a reconnu… »

« Je l'ai reconnu aussi… Cette belle métisse avec laquelle vous dansiez à la soirée… J'en ais conclu que vous étiez… »

« Absolument pas. »

« Vous auriez pu, elle est sublime. De toute manière je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… »

« A vrai dire… » Emma fixa l'horizon « Vous l'avez eu. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

Emma baissa la tête et sourit : qu'avait-elle à perdre ?

« Elle… Je n'ais pas pu parce que j'étais obnubilée par autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre… »

Le cœur de Regina rata un battement « Quelqu'un ? »

« Vous. Vous Regina, depuis que j'ai foutu les pieds sur ce bateau, il n'y a toujours eu que vous. Et c'est débile parce que ça ne fait que 5 jours… Je suis un vrai cœur d'artichaut, je ne pense même pas savoir aimer correctement… Alors je sais pas, je comprends pas pourquoi je pense constamment à vous, pourquoi je ne vois que vous… Pourtant, vous et moi, y'a pas plus opposé… C'est même complètement impossible : vous habitez sur un bateau et moi à des milliers de kilomètres dans un appart new-yorkais. Ca ne mènerait clairement à rien notre couple… Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, j'peux pas m'empêcher de penser à vous, tout le temps. C'est débile hein ? »

Elle n'osait même pas regarder Regina, de peur de lire du dégout ou, pire, de l'ironie. Elle resta là, la tête penchée au dessus du sable, admirant le sable fin et blanc se reflétant au soleil comme des milliers de diamants.

Le silence devint pesant, même pour elle, et alors qu'elle n'espérait plus de réponse, elle se redressa soudain, prête à partir tandis que le ciel devenait ocre, le soleil s'approchant doucement de l'horizon.

« Miss Swan attendez ! »

Mais Emma n'était pas prête à entendre un énième refus de sa part.

« Miss Swan. »

Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre, pas voir son regard…

« Emma, stop ! »

Elle sentit soudain une main agripper son avant-bras, elle se retourna alors.

« Non écoutez, c'était stupide… »

« Non Emma… Stop, taisez-vous. »

Emma fut surprise du ton autoritaire teinté de douceur de Regina. Elle la fixa alors, leurs mains toujours jointes.

« Vous avez raison sur beaucoup de points : nous sommes tellement différentes : nos vies, nos attentes, nos visions des choses… Je crois qu'il n'y a pas pire contradiction que nous deux. Je crois au coup de foudre, je crois aux âmes sœurs mais… »

« … Mais par pour nous ? »

Regina lui sourit « Oh si, je serais bien capable de croire à un tour du destin. Je sais seulement où cela nous mènera… »

« Nulle part ? »

« Malheureusement. Quelle issue positive pourrait-on trouver là ? Vous habitez loin, vous serez prise par votre travail, moi par le mien… Même si nous profitons ici, il n'y aurait aucune solution pour combler la distance et le temps, malheureusement. Et c'est aussi pour cela que je ne laisse personne entrer. »

« Pour éviter la déception ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Votre déclaration était aussi subite que surprenante… »

« Et idiote… »

« Non, non, elle… J'ai été touchée par votre intérêt pour moi. »

« Mais il n'est pas réciproque, j'ai saisi, pas de soucis. »

Emma se défit des mains de Regina mais la jolie brune se posta de nouveau devant elle « Vous êtes pénible, vous le savez ça ?! » Emma gloussa « Je… J'ai été intriguée, moi aussi… »

« Intriguée ? Genre… Je vous intéresse aussi ? »

« Je n'ais pas dis cela mais… »

« Oh Regina, lâchez-vous un peu ! Je veux dire : ce n'est pas parce que vous affirmerez que je vous plais qu'on va forcément se marier demain. Il nous reste 5 jours, dont encore un à Hawaii. Nous pourrions au moins nous connaitre, partager quelque chose… Vivre ça comme… Un amour de vacances : éphémère mais intense, non ? »

« Un amour de vacances… Ce sont de belles histoires mais qui se finissent tristement… »

« Peu importe comment celle-là se terminera, l'important est la manière dont on va vivre cette histoire. Je mentirais en disant que je pourrais vous oublier, pas après cette journée, pas après ces déclarations. »

« … »

« Mais on pourrait profiter de cette croisière ? J'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber maintenant… »

Regina s'amusa de son opiniâtreté et soupira alors doucement « Très bien. »

« Quoi c'est tout ? Juste très bien ? »

« Je n'ais pas l'intention de sauter de joie… »

« Je vous fais l'honneur de ma présence quand même. » ironisa Emma « Alors… On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Vous, vous devriez vous rhabiller et moi je n'ais plus qu'à me trouver un paréo… »

* * *

Emma était admirative de la beauté de Regina, tout simplement. Alors qu'elle attendait assise sur un gros rocher au bord de la route que Regina ne trouve le bon paréo, cette dernière défilait devant elle, lui demandant son avis « Et celui-ci ? »

« Pas mal… Mais la couleur pas top. Le rouge vous va mieux. »

« Le rouge ? Ok. »

Regina disparut derrière un rayon pour revenir quelques minutes après, un paréo noué en robe, un nœud derrière la nuque « Parfait ! » jugea Emma

Regina rougit alors du regard empli d'admiration et de luxure de la jolie blonde sur elle avant de la rejoindre « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, il y a un point de vue imprenable sur l'horizon, venez. »

Emma se laissait agréablement guidée par la belle brune, liant ses doigts aux siens tandis qu'elles longeaient la route. Evidemment, Regina se tendit légèrement à ce contact, peu habituée à cela, encore moins avec une de ses passagères, mais n'opposa aucune résistance, resserrant même son étreinte.

Et au bout de 2kilomètres, elle se stoppa « On y est. »

« Une crique ? »

« Vous vouliez voir quelque chose d'unique et sauvage. Il faut un peu escalader, mais cela vaut le coup d'œil. Dépêchons-nous avant que le soleil ne disparaisse. »

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris des baskets ! »

« Ne soyez pas ronchon. »

« Je ne suis pas _ronchon_ … » grommela Emma ironiquement

Et c'est avec la plus grande précaution qu'elles descendirent les rochers escarpés, parfois s'aidant l'une l'autre pour ne pas glisser. Et au bout d'un effort qui parut une éternité à Emma, elles se retrouvèrent au bord de l'eau, seules, avec juste l'horizon pour compagnie.

« C'est magnifique. » souffla Emma totalement obnubilée par la vue

Regina, fière de son petit effet, s'assit alors au bord de l'eau, imitée par Emma quelques secondes plus tard, et c'est épaules contre épaules qu'elles regardèrent le soleil descendre doucement, teintant le ciel de touches orangées et ocres.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, Emma sentit du mouvement derrière elle. Elle se tourna et constata que quelques couples les avaient rejoint, admirant eux aussi la vue.

« C'est un endroit prisé. » s'amusa-t-elle

« En quelque sorte… » rougit Regina

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

Voyant la gêne visible de la jolie brune, la curiosité d'Emma s'amplifia « Regina ? »

Puis quelques couples apparurent encore et alors que le soleil allait toucher l'horizon, Emma regarda en arrière et s'aperçut que tous, sans exception, s'embrassait à présent.

« Regina ? »

La jolie brune ne détacha pas son regard de l'eau « Il est dit que cette crique à des vertus magiques. Tout couple qui s'embrasse dans cette crique au coucher du soleil… verra son amour devenir éternel. »

Emma sourit « Vous êtes une indécrottable romantique huh… »

Regina ne répondit pas, même si elle avait vu des dizaines et des dizaines de couples s'embrasser ici, elle n'était pas sûre que 40% d'entre eux étaient encore ensemble…

Soudain, elle sentit la main d'Emma se glisser dans son dos et l'autre venir s'appesantir sur sa joue, amenant son regard dans le sien « Je suis pas romantique… mais la perspective de vous embrasser… »

« Miss Swan… »

« Chut, le soleil va bientôt disparaitre… »

Sur ce, elle approcha son visage du sien, ferma les yeux et espéra de pas être repoussée trop vite. Alors quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes et qu'elle les sentit se mouvoir, qu'elle sentit une réponse positive de Regina, elle accentua le geste en glissant sa main de sa joue à sa nuque, laissant quelques gémissements s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Le baiser prit alors une tournure plus charnelle, plus tendre, les langues se caressant doucement.

Rarement Regina avait été embrassée comme cela… Rarement Emma avait embrassé ainsi.

Au bout de secondes qui parurent des heures, elles se séparèrent, Emma ouvrant de nouveau ses yeux pour admirer le visage serein de Regina, souriant même. Elles collèrent leur front avant de jeter un œil vers l'horizon : le soleil était à présent totalement englouti par l'océan, le ciel avant revêtu une robe pourpre, tirant sur bleu violet.

Evidemment, chacune savait que cette superstition était surtout le moyen d'engager un contact charnel. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment avant qu'Emma ne voit débouler les couples qui gravèrent alors quelque chose dans la roche. Répondant à la question implicite de la jolie blonde, Regina expliqua « Ils gravent leurs noms. Ca fait parti du rituel : pour que l'éternité ne les oublie pas. »

Emma sourit alors, se leva, et tendit sa main vers Regina pour qu'elle fasse de même. Puis, ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers un rocher à l'écart. Emma ramassa un silex pointu coincé dans l'eau et commença à gratter la pierre, sous le regard amusé de Regina.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma avait gravé un cœur et son prénom, avant de tendre le silex à Regina pour qu'elle fasse de même. Toujours silencieusement, Regina accepta et grava à son tour son prénom, sous le regard admiratif d'Emma.

« Voilà. » conclut Regina en lança le silex dans l'eau

« Nous sommes gravées à Hawaii… C'est classe non ? »

« Très. »

Les pieds dans l'eau, Emma s'approcha de Regina et l'enlaça par derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule, s'enivrant du parfum de ses cheveux.

« Je suis bien là. »

Regina sourit, tout en gardant son regard sur l'horizon qui accueillait ses premières étoiles. Et tandis que les autres couples repartaient, Emma et Regina restèrent un moment, enlacées de la sorte avant que la fraicheur ne fasse éclater leur bulle de bien être. Regina sentit Emma frissonner. Elle se tourna alors « Vous avez froid ? »

« Un peu… »

« Vous avez faim ? »

« Aussi. » sourit Emma

« Je connais un petit restaurant typique. C'est en ville. »

« Je vous suis… »

Elles remontèrent alors silencieusement, Emma ne cessant de reluquer le postérieur qui s'offrait à sa vue à chaque rocher grimpé.

« Miss Swan, j'imagine que la vue vous plait, mais vous pourriez au moins être plus discrète. » grogna Regina

« Hm hein ? Euh oui, oui. » s'enquit Emma, totalement prise sur le fait

Une fois arrivée en haut, elles appelèrent un taxi qui les ramena en centre ville. Assises l'une à coté de l'autre, leurs cuisses se touchant, Emma posa une main nonchalante sur le genou de Regina. La jolie brune frissonna alors mais ne la repoussa pas.

Et lorsque le taxi se stoppa devant une allée qui semblait être une allée commerçante, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent et, directement, Emma prit la main de Regina, ce qui amusa la belle brune « Vous avez peur que je m'envole ? »

« Non… Quoique, n'est-ce pas dans le ciel que sont généralement les plus belles étoiles ? »

Regina ne put retenir un rire « Mon dieu… Et c'est moi la plus romantique des deux ?! »

« C'est cul-cul c'est ça ? » grimaça Emma qui n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre de parade amoureuse pour séduire une femme. D'habitude, elle ne faisait que peu d'efforts pour convaincre, mais Regina était une toute autre histoire : elle était compliquée, mais surtout valait la peine de faire quelques efforts.

« Non, c'est mignon. Allons, j'ai faim moi aussi ! »

C'est donc main dans la main qu'elles passèrent plusieurs restaurants avant de s'arrêter devant un à la devanture tout en bois.

« C'est ici. »

« Le _Tropics_ ? »

« Il donne sur la plage, la carte est aussi attractive qu'abordable. »

« Encore une fois, vous parlez comme un guide. »

« Vous avez demandé un guide je vous rappelle. »

« Non, j'ai demandé après vous. »

Emma fit un clin d'œil avant qu'un homme à la chemise fleurie ne les accueille « Aloha ! Une table pour deux ? »

« S'il vous plait. »

Elles le suivirent alors et elles s'installèrent à une petite table, au bord de la plage, un palmier les cachant presque des autres.

« Parfait, merci ! » s'enthousiasma Emma

Une fois installées, Emma n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lier sa main à celle de Regina sur la table, ce qui surprit cette dernière.

« Ca vous gêne ? »

« N… Non, non. Je n'ais simplement pas l'habitude. »

« Je suis généralement pas tactile mais… On a que quelques jours pour en profiter alors… »

Regina la rassura d'un sourire timide avant que des cocktails ne viennent dans leur champ de vision.

« Alors, racontez-moi un peu votre vie… »

« Ma vie ? »

« Vous m'avez dis que vous aviez une sœur. Est-elle jamais venue sur votre bateau ? Et votre mère ? »

Regina inspira : elle n'était pas très encline à parler d'elle d'habitude mais là… Le regard presque hypnotique d'Emma avait sur elle un effet inimaginable.

« Elles sont venues… Quelques fois, et pas sur des croisières de célibataires. »

« Ne trouvent-elles pas étrange que vous organisiez ce genre de croisière en étant vous-même célibataire ? »

« Elles ont arrêté de se poser la question il y a bien longtemps. » sourit Regina « On se voit peu, malheureusement. »

« Si vous regrettez la distance, pourquoi ne pas l'amoindrir ? Faire moins de croisières, rester plus longtemps à terre ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien pour moi à terre. Ma mère est une femme qui a accompli sa vie fièrement. Ma sœur est mariée et mère de famille. Elles n'ont plus besoin de moi. J'ai moi-même une vie qui est remplie. »

« Mais malgré les centaines de passagers, vous semblez si seule… »

Regina gloussa « Et donc vous apparaissez dans ma vie afin de combler ce vide ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Je suis une petite amie idéale : donnez moi une télé, une pizza et je vous fous la paix durant tout un week-end ! »

Regina ne put retenir un rire « Belle perspective de vie, effectivement. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes végétarienne, car là, ça va pas être possible. Je veux bien faire des concessions, mais sur la bouffe, non ! » ironisa la jolie blonde

Regina était détendue, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation de bien-être et de légèreté. Elle qui avait toujours le fardeau de son paquebot sur les épaules, faisant passer irrémédiablement ses passagers avant elle. Mais ce soir, pour la première fois, elle était loin de son bateau, oubliant son diner avec ses convives : elle était bien, elle était heureuse et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années…

Mais soudain, elle se rappela qu'Emma ne serait plus là dans 5 jours. Comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un doux rêve, elle perdit son sourire.

« Hey, un problème ? »

« Hm non, désolée… »

« Ok, parlons de ce qu'on va faire durant les 5 prochains jours. Demain, il y a encore Hawaii mais ensuite ? »

« Oh euh… Je n'en sais rien… »

« On pourrait faire de longues siestes crapuleuses dans ma cabine… ou la votre. » ironisa Emma, sachant pertinemment que cela déstabiliserait Regina. Et c'est effectivement ce qui se passa lorsque la jolie brune s'étouffa presque avec une gorgée de son cocktail.

« Pa… Pardon ?! »

« Je plaisante… A moins que… »

« Non. »

« Oh… Tant pis, j'aurais tenté. »

« Miss Swan… Je n'ais aucun problème avec… le sexe… C'est juste que… »

« … Vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt de passer au stade supérieur si, au final, ça ne mène nulle part. »

« J'imagine que vous ne voyez pas la chose pareillement. »

« Je peux comprendre. Pour certains, le sexe c'est juste du sexe… Pour d'autres, ça revêt quelque chose de plus sacrée. »

« Ce n'est pas votre cas ? »

« Je dirais que c'est un mélange des deux. J'ai longtemps été une femme d'une nuit, enchainant les conquêtes sans vraiment penser aux conséquences ou à l'avenir. J'aime mon célibat, je n'ais pas envie de m'enchainer à quelqu'un avec les contraintes que ça engrangent… »

Regina sourit « C'est étrange, j'ai le même discours… Mis à part la partie sur le sexe. Mon métier est déjà un frein en soi… Une relation, aussi belle soit-elle, ne pourrait s'inscrire dans une optique positive sauf si elle fait partie intégrante de ma vie. »

« Donc, en gros, vous dites que vous ne pourriez envisager une relation stable et sûre qu'avec quelqu'un partageant, si ce n'est votre passion, au moins votre rythme de vie ? Donc en gros, vivre avec une de vos hôtesses. »

« Potentiellement. Je ne vois que cette solution sans avoir l'obligation de changer ma vie, car je l'aime telle qu'elle est. »

« Et pour le sexe ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Vous avez dis que votre vision des choses était différente de la mienne… En quoi ? »

Regina inspira doucement, elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas parler d'une chose aussi intime avec une quasi inconnue, et pourtant, comme à chaque fois, il suffisait que son regard croise celui d'Emma pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, qu'elle ait confiance.

« Pour moi c'est une étape essentielle dans un couple. Je suis fleur bleue, je l'avoue : je trouve important de faire la cour, de plaire et vouloir plaire. Je trouve que le jeu de séduction est bien plus attrayant que la finalité. Mais une fois qu'on est conquis… Le sexe est quelque chose de primordiale, presque sacrée oui. C'est un moment aussi crucial où l'on sait si on est fait pour être ensemble tant mentalement que physiquement. »

« J'imagine donc que vous n'avez pas eu tant d'amantes que cela… »

« J'ai eu ce qu'il me fallait. Ce n'est pas tant la quantité qui compte ici. »

Emma sourit : sa vision des choses, de l'amour, était bien différente de la sienne, et pourtant, elle comprenait son point de vue. Par amour, que ne ferait-on pas ? Elles avaient une vision des choses tellement différentes mais au final, elles étaient seules. Etait-ce pour cela que, finalement, elles étaient réunies à présent ?

Et le reste du repas se passa idéalement pour les deux jeunes femmes : chacune apprit sur l'autre, le passé, le présent et ce qu'elles voulaient pour l'avenir. Ainsi Emma avait appris que Regina préférait le poisson à la viande, que le noir et le rouge étaient ses couleurs, qu'elle avait son brevet de secourisme, que de tous les pays qu'elle avait visité, le Vietnam était son préféré, l'Inde n'étant pas loin derrière.

Quant à Regina, elle apprit qu'Emma aimait les aliments piquants, et quand ils ne l'étaient pas assez, elle en rajoutait, elle adorait la science-fiction, le cinéma tard le soir, les popcorns salés…

« Racontez-moi des brèves de bureau. »

Emma sourit et joua avec sa paille « Hm… J'ai, un jour, interrompu un jeune couple en train de… s'ébattre joyeusement. »

« Oh… Rude. »

« Disons qu'ils faisaient cela en plein jour dans un parc aquatique… Ils n'étaient pas très discrets. J'ai du les amener au poste en maillot de bain… Et vous savez quoi ? Dans la voiture les y conduisant, ça ne les a pas arrêtés… »

« Oh mon dieu… »

« Y'a aussi eu la fois où le mec était tellement bourré qu'il a pris la cellule de dégrisement pour… des toilettes. Et, évidemment, il n'a pas fait qu'uriner dans un coin… »

« Vous avez des primes de risques ? » gloussa Regina

« Et vous, avec tous ces couples qui naissent sur votre bateau… »

« J'en ais, mais j'ai le devoir de réserve. »

« Roh allez ! J'ai pas besoin de connaitre de noms. Juste des faits… Au moins un ! »

Regina grimaça avant de lever le nez en l'air, comme si elle réfléchissait « Un des steward a pris un couple sur le fait au casino… »

« Au… Casino ? »

« Ils n'ont visiblement pas eu peur des caméras… Oh il y eu aussi cette fois où, un peu éméchés, un couple a voulu entrer dans ma cabine pour… célébrer leur rencontre. »

Emma s'étouffa de rire « Sérieux ? »

« Il a essayé d'entrer en ouvrant ma porte avec une clé de voiture… Il était 3heures du matin. Autant vous dire que j'étais ravie d'être réveillée pour voir ça… »

« J'imagine. Serait-ce un fantasme que de coucher dans la cabine du commandant ? »

« Il faut croire… Pourtant j'y dors tous les soirs, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel dedans. » sourit Regina

Emma se retint d'une quelconque allusion mais son regard parla pour elle, et les joues de Regina prirent une teinte rosée avant que le dessert n'arrive. Et finalement après avoir eu le ventre bien rempli, elles s'éclipsèrent, marchant sur la plage et, là encore, ce fut Emma qui engagea un geste en prenant la main de la jolie brune dans la sienne. Et c'est sous les étoiles, qu'elles marchèrent doucement, leurs pieds nus dans le sable.

« Je suis bien… » soupira Emma, le nez au vent, admirant le ciel étoilé

« Il fait bon ce soir… »

« Qui l'aurait cru malgré la tempête d'il y a quelques heures. » Regina sourit alors, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens « Au fait… Désolée. »

« Désolée ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour vous avoir fait louper votre diner avec les passagers. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Quand le commandant ne peut être là, c'est le commandant en second qui prend le relai. Je lui ais envoyé un message pour lui dire que je serais indisponible ce soir. »

« Hm… Alors, je peux accaparer la commandante comme bon me semble ? »

« Tout dépend comment vous comptez m'accaparer… »

Emma se stoppa soudain, attirant le regard de Regina sur elle « Vous avez des idées ?! »

Regina lui sourit alors, s'approcha, glissa sa main sur la joue de la jolie blonde avant d'amener ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser aussi tendre que fugace, laissant Emma sur sa faim, mais sur un petit nuage. Cette douceur resta imprégnée sur sa bouche comme le gout du chocolat le plus intense qui soit. Emma en redemandait encore et encore…

« Et vos lois interdisant de flirter avec les passagers ? »

« Si nous restons discrètes… Et ce qu'il se passe à Hawaii, reste à Hawaii. »

Emma sourit et serra son étreinte avant de se coller à Regina, papillonnant quelques baisers dans son cou.

« Nous devrions rentrer, il se fait tard. » lança Regina

Emma opina alors. Leurs mains ne se lâchèrent que pour remonter sur le paquebot. Silencieusement, Regina raccompagna Emma devant sa cabine et c'est dans un moment presque gênant et gênées qu'elles se postèrent l'une en face de l'autre.

« Alors… »

« Alors ? »

« Ce fut une très agréable journée. » conclut Emma « C'était… très instructif. » Regina sourit « J'espère avoir la chance de vous avoir pour guide demain encore… »

« J'ai quelques engagements comme à chaque départ d'escale. »

« Mais demain matin ? »

« Je serais libre. »

« Libre pour moi ? »

Regina la fixa alors, ne cessant de détailler ce visage qu'il lui plaisait tant de voir : ses yeux bleus profonds, ses pommettes saillantes, ses cheveux dorés, ses quelques grains de beauté discrets…

« Oui, avec plaisir. »

Soulagée, Emma glissa sa carte dans la serrure de sa porte et après un cliquetis, elle la poussa pour qu'elle s'ouvre « Bon… Bonne nuit… »

« Bonne nuit miss Swan. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre Regina par la taille. Et dans un geste tendre, elle l'amena à elle et effleura sa joue de son nez, puis son propre nez avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser emprunt de douceur mêlé de fougue, laissant échapper quelques soupirs d'aise.

Subrepticement, Emma amena doucement Regina vers sa cabine, mais la jolie brune la freina alors « Hm Miss Swan… Non… »

Emma n'insista pas, mais sourit contre ses lèvres, n'ayant pas l'intention de briser le contact tout de suite « Il vous faudra combien de baisers pour m'appeler Emma ? » ironisa-t-elle entre deux baisers

Regina ne put retenir un gloussement « Il me faudra quelques verres en plus. »

« Je tiens le pari ! »

« Il se fait vraiment tard. »

« Ok, ok… Alors, on se dit 9h demain matin ? On prend les maillots ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me baigner… »

« Dommage. » bouda Emma « A demain donc… commandante. »

« A demain… Emma. »

La jolie blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lâchant péniblement la main de la jolie brune. Et c'est avec de douces pensées sur la journée passée qu'elle s'endormit, espérant une fin de croisière plus intense…

Regina, elle, retourna à sa cabine avec une multitude de questions : était-ce raisonnable ? En sachant qu'elle ne reverrait probablement pas Emma après cette croisière ? Ne valait-il pas gouter un peu le bonheur que de ne pas le vivre du tout ? Mais si ce bonheur lui manquait trop, elle qui avait peur de s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir du manque…

Et voilà qu'une pétillante blonde new-yorkaise avait embarqué sur son paquebot et l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements jusqu'à la sortir de sa zone de confort. Mais jusqu'ou serait-elle prête à aller ?

Tant de questions, tant d'incertitudes et pourtant, elle se coucha un sourire aux lèvres en imaginant sa matinée aux cotés de la belle blonde sur une des plages d'Hawaii.

 **TBC**


	7. Jour 6 : Retour

**HELLOOOOOOOOWWWW !**

 **Bon alors, je pense que le dernier chapitre vous a bien plu hein, bande de cochonnous XD !**

 **Dernière journée à Hawaii avec nos belles, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Avec un retour sur le paquebot...**

 **Pour ce chapitre, encore du fluff, toujours du fluff !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Jour 6 : Retour**

Le réveil fut doux… malgré une nuit plus qu'agitée : Emma avait eu un mal de chien à s'endormir, son cerveau rejouant sans cesse cette journée magique en compagnie de Regina : leur escapade sur Hawaii, leur promenade, leur premier baiser, leur diner et leur retour avec des promesses de lendemain tout aussi lumineux.

Elle ne s'endormit que parce que la fatigue devint trop lourde et, du coup, le réveil fut aussi difficile que radieux. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : il était près de 8h10. Elle bondit hors de son lit, le temps de prendre sa douche et de choisir les vêtements appropriés : elle voulait se baigner et avait bien l'intention de partager un bain de midi avec sa belle brune.

Bien évidemment, elle ne pensait absolument pas que la partie était gagnée : Regina avait encore ce principe de garder ses barrières fermées, mais elle le sentait, lorsqu'elles s'étaient embrassées, elle avait senti quelque chose de fort entre elles…

Elle voulait faire de cette dernière journée à terre quelque chose d'aussi inoubliable que romantique, même si elle n'était pas la définition même du romantisme en soi.

Et alors qu'elle sortait à peine de sa douche, on frappa à sa porte. Serait-ce Regina qui venait lui faire une surprise ? Emma fut presque déçue de voir Ruby.

« Oh Ruby, salut… »

« Tu viens de te lever ? »

« Oui et non. »

« Dis, si tu n'as rien à faire, Lan et moi on descend sur l'île. On t'a pas vu hier… Mais on s'est dit qu'on ferait bien une visite avec toi. »

« Oh c'est gentil mais… »

« Oh s'il te plait, allez, sors un peu ! Je suis sûre que tu es restée sur le bateau hier. »

« Alors, pour ta gouverne : je suis sortie hier, je suis même rentrée tard. Et non, je ne vais pas restée enfermée aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de sortir. »

« Ah oui ? Seule ? »

« Non. »

« Avec cette belle métisse ? »

« Non… »

« Alors ? Une nouvelle conquête ? »

« On peut dire ça… »

Ruby la poussa alors et claqua la porte derrière elle « Ok, là tu m'intrigues. Raconte : avec qui tu étais hier ? »

« Ruby, ce que je vais te dire, je veux que tu le gardes pour toi, promis ? »

« ? »

« Ruby, c'est important. »

« Pas même à Lan ? »

« Non… Sauf si tu lui fais assez confiance, mais il en va de la réputation de quelqu… »

« OH MON DIEU…. Tu as réussi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as conquis la forteresse imprenable qu'est la commandante ! Tu sors avec elle ! »

« Oui, non enfin… Pour l'instant, je sais pas ce qu'on est. Hier nous sommes allées sur l'île, on a passé l'après-midi ensemble, c'était génial : on s'est promenées, elle m'a fait découvrir des trucs et… on s'est embrassées. »

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII raconte ! Comment s'était ? »

« Romantique, comme rarement j'ai pu le faire : on était dans une crique, au coucher du soleil… Le cadre le plus idéal qui soit pour un premier baiser. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« On s'est promenées main dans la main et on a mangé dans un resto sur la plage. Un rencard idéal je te dis. »

« Grande question, mais cruciale : y a-t-il eu un dernier baiser ? »

« Oui… » sourit Emma, sur un nuage en y repensant

« Oh la vache, t'es accro… Et elle ? »

« J'en sais rien, elle m'a pas repoussé… En tout cas pas jusque là. Mais je sens qu'elle est encore sur la réserve. Certainement à cause du fait qu'on ne se reverra plus dans 5 jours… »

« Ne pensez pas à l'issu de cette relation, vivez l'instant présent ! Je suis contente pour toi. »

« Merci, mais surtout, il ne faut pas que ça s'ébruite. Elle ne veut pas que ça se sache, et pour plusieurs raisons évidentes. »

« Je comprends, et je te promets de garder le silence, a la condition que tu me racontes absolument tout ce que vous ferez aujourd'hui ! »

« Entendu ! Allez, je dois y aller, elle m'attend surement. »

* * *

Alors c'est habillée d'un mini short en jean et d'un simple débardeur orange fluo qu'elle se présenta sur le quai à 9heures pétantes.

Et, une fois n'était pas coutume, Regina était déjà là, habillée d'une robe légère bleu ciel, sa tête ornée d'un grand chapeau de paille.

« Hey, salut ! »

« Hey… »

Emma se posta devant Regina et un soudain malaise l'envahit : elle avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser et pourtant, elle se retint, ne sachant pas où Regina pensait en être dans ce qui pourrait être caractérisé comme une relation.

Alors, elle se contenta de lui sourire chaudement et de s'approcher au plus près « Vous êtes très jolie. »

Les joues de Regina se teintèrent légèrement « Merci. Prête ? »

« Plus que jamais ! Quel est le programme ? »

« Visite de quelques iles typiques, déjeuner particulier et retour au bateau avant de repartir. »

« J'aime beaucoup… Et dans ce programme, y aura-t-il un moment pour se baigner ?! »

« Pas sûr. » sourit Regina « On y va ? »

Emma opina et c'est côte à côte qu'elles montèrent dans un taxi. La jolie blonde ne put retenir un geste tendre et posa sa main sur la cuisse de Regina, ce qui accapara son regard « Emma ? »

Dans un geste impulsif, la belle blonde fondit sur Regina et l'embrassa tendrement, parcourant ses mains sur le corps svelte de la commandante.

« Hm… Sto….Stop Em… Miss Swan ! » Regina repoussa doucement Emma

"Désolée… »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

« A vrai dire, j'en sais rien… J'en avais envie depuis que je suis descendue du bateau. Mais je ne savais pas si… »

« Si ? »

« Si je pouvais. »

Regina sourit alors et se pencha avant de l'embrasser sur la joue « Merci. »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir respecté cela. »

Emma lui sourit en retour avant de lier ses doigts aux siens et de continuer le chemin dans le silence. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant un gros building, Emma fronça les sourcils.

« Venez… »

Peu rassurée, la jolie blonde la suivit pourtant jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un petit aéroport « on part en voyage ? »

« Un des moyens les plus rapides pour survoler et aller d'île en île, autre que le bateau, c'est l'hélicoptère. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Vous n'êtes jamais monté dedans ? »

« Jamais. »

« N'ayez crainte. »

Emma n'eut pas besoin d'être rassurée : la seule présence de Regina a ses cotés la rassurait déjà.

Regina pouvait sentir la tension et l'appréhension d'Emma et, pour la rassurer, elle ne détacha pas sa main de la sienne. Et lorsqu'elles s'assirent sur la petite banquette de l'hélicoptère, micro casque vissé sur leur tête, Emma serra si fort sa main dans celle de Regina que cette dernière hésitait presque à faire décoller l'appareil.

« Emma, ça va ? »

« C'est romantique ou pas de vomir sur vos pieds ?! »

Regina pouffa de rire « Vous avez le vertige ? »

« Non mais j'ai peu de foi en ce genre de petit appareil… »

« Tout ira bien, ça ne dure qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Et je vous promets que ça vaut le coup. »

« Si vous le dites… »

Regina se pencha alors près de son oreille et lui susurra doucement « Croyez-moi, vous aimerez la suite de cette expédition. »

Emma se figea alors avant de fixer Regina d'un regard mi surpris, mi envieux « Ah ouais ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina afficha un sourire radieux en haussant ses sourcils.

Puis l'appareil décolla, et si Emma avait encore quelques appréhensions, d'imaginer la suite de leur périple l'enchantait tout autant. Et bien vite, ses peurs furent remplacées par une vue imprenable de l'archipel et ses îles, entourées d'une eau turquoise idyllique. Elle était émerveillée, subjuguée telle une petite fille, ses grands yeux essayant de ne rien rater. Regina était amusée mais aussi conquise par cet air mutin et lumineux : en cet instant, Emma était d'une beauté incomparable et, elle ne lui dirait probablement jamais, mais ce fut à ce moment précis que Regina sut qu'Emma marquerait à jamais sa vie et son cœur.

« Nous allons atterrir. » lança le pilote

Et en quelques minutes, l'hélicoptère se posa sur une île plus petite. Après avoir signifié au pilote qu'il vienne les chercher dans 2heures, l'appareil redécolla et soudain Emma se sentit toute petite au milieu de cette clairière entourée par les arbres.

« Ou sommes-nous ? »

« Sur l'île de Kaluata. »

« Kal… ? Mais ce n'est pas l'homme qui tenait cette boutique hier ? »

« Oui. Sa famille est une des plus vielles de l'archipel. Il habite cette petite île et elle lui appartient. »

« Et on a le droit de se poser comme ça ? »

« Non, évidemment. J'ai demandé à Kaluata. Cette île est avant tout une réserve naturelle. Personne n'est autorisé à y aller, sauf exception. »

« Il doit beaucoup vous apprécier. » lança Emma

« Jalouse ? »

« Non… J'ai aucun souci à me faire… » sourit gracieusement la jolie blonde

« Oh, sûre de vous… »

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui prendre la main « Vous serez mon guide donc ? »

« Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit que j'affectionne beaucoup. »

« Nous y serons seules ? »

« Nous sommes seules sur cette île miss Swan. Pour deux heures, elle est à nous. »

Emma sourit comme jamais avant de suivre Regina pour une marche au travers de la forêt où la force physique d'Emma fut mise à dure épreuve. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle lorsque Regina arriva dans une clairière et un lagon turquoise qui laissa sans voix Emma « Oh wow… »

« Ce lagon est sa propriété. Il est lui aussi protégé. »

« On peut pas se baigner alors ? »

« Si bien sur. Il faut juste laisser les choses comme nous les avons trouvées. »

Emma s'approcha du bord et plongea sa main au bord de l'eau « Elle est bonne… On y va ? »

« Je n'ais pas pris mon maillot Emma… »

La jolie blonde grimaça alors avant de défaire son short et son top et de plonger ses pieds dans l'eau « Vous loupez quelque chose ! »

Regina préféra s'asseoir sous un palmier, et sortit quelques affaires de son sac, tandis qu'Emma s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau, puis elle esquissa quelques brasses en soupirant d'aise avant de se figer « Euh… Regina… »

« Hm ? »

« Dites… dans cette réserve… Y'a des animaux sauvages non ? »

« Peut-être oui, pourquoi ? »

« Regina…. Y'a quelque chose dans l'eau. »

« Ne soyez pas idiote Emma. »

« Non, je plaisante pas… Y'a un truc qui m'a frôlé. »

« Des algues surement. »

Emma soupira alors avant de vouloir revenir vers le bord, mais soudain elle cria d'un son aigu qui fit s'envoler une vague d'oiseaux.

« Emma ! Ca ne va pas non ?! »

« Regina, je vous jure y'a… Ahhhhhhh ! Aidez-moi. »

« Vous êtes ridicule. » pouffa la jolie brune mais soudain Emma cria une nouvelle fois et disparut dans l'eau « Emma ? » la surface de l'eau devint plane alors « Emma ? C'est idiot, si vous croyez que je vais… Emma ? Stop ! » Mais, peu rassurée, elle se leva et s'approcha du bord « Emma ? EMMA ? »

Mais n'ayant aucune réponse, le cœur de Regina rata un battement et soudain, elle enleva ses vêtements et plongea la tête la première. Elle chercha sous l'eau mais ne vit rien. Quand elle revint à la surface, elle cria le prénom d'Emma mais ne trouvant aucun écho, elle nagea jusqu'au milieu du lagon « Emma… »

Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle se figea en sentant que quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville. Elle hurla alors à son tour avant de voir surgir derrière une forme qui l'éclaboussa avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

« MISS SWAN ! »

Emma éclata de rire « La vache je savais pas si je pouvais tenir plus longtemps sous l'eau ! »

« Vous êtes folle, j'ai cru mourir ! »

« Désolée… Mais vous m'avez menti : vous portez bien un maillot de bain. »

« Vous êtes puérile ! »

« Vous êtes dans l'eau. » sourit Emma en s'agrippant à sa taille « Et tellement sexy les cheveux mouillés. » dit-elle avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un tendre baiser. Et, pour son plus grand soulagement, Regina y répondit avec tout autant de douceur avant qu'elle ne lui morde avec vigueur la lèvre inférieure.

« Ouch ! Vorace ! »

« Ca vous apprendra à me faire la peur de ma vie. »

« Vous avez plongé pour me sauver… Vous auriez pu y laisser votre vie aussi. » ironisa Emma « C'est tellement romantique. »

« La ferme. » grinça Regina tandis qu'elle nageait pour regagner le bord, suivie par une Emma qui la stoppa juste au bord. Elle la fit se retourner et l'embrassa avec vigueur, l'encerclant de ses bras, les mains posées chastement sur sa taille.

Mais bien vite, le baiser prit une tournure plus charnelle, plus intime : Emma fit courir ses mains le long de ses cuisses avant de les écarter légèrement pour se caler entre, collant son buste à celui de Regina. Puis ses lèvres cascadèrent de sa bouche à l'arête de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, titillant du bout de sa langue le lobe de son oreille, décrochant un timide gémissement de Regina.

Cette dernière enferma le visage d'Emma dans ses mains pour l'amener à un baiser plus ardent, ses jambes se refermant sur la taille de la jolie blonde, l'enfermant près d'elle.

« J'ai envie de vous… » murmura Emma dans un souffle à peine audible

Pour toute réponse, Regina gémit légèrement en sentant le bassin de la jeune femme esquisser d'imperceptibles mouvements de friction. Puis une des mains d'Emma remonta doucement, caressant le ventre plat de Regina, avant de se poser doucement sur un de ses seins.

Ne sentant aucune résistance de la part de la jolie brunette, Emma esquissa de doux mouvements, se délectant de ce tendre contact, ses doigts titillant une pointe qu'elle sentait durcir sous sa paume.

Regina enfonça ses mains dans la chevelure d'Emma avant de les descendre le long de son dos. Emma soupira contre ses lèvres, l'envie de la faire sienne grandissant encore et encore. Puis, lorsque sa main se glissa sous le haut du bikini pour caresser son sein, Regina se raidit. Emma coupa le baiser et la fixa « Ca va ? »

« On… On ne devrait pas… »

« Pourquoi ? Pas envie ? »

« Si. Enfin… »

« Trop vite ? »

« Oui. Désolée… »

Emma recula alors et lui sourit « Pas de problème. »

« Emma… »

« Hey, y'a pas de soucis… Au contraire. »

« Sûre ? »

« Sûre. »

« J'ai… J'ai besoin de me rafraichir un peu… » sourit Emma en s'éloignant en quelques brasses. Regina s'en voulait mais ce stade était important, trop important pour n'être considéré que comme un moment volage au bord de l'eau.

Elle considérait bien trop Emma pour n'être qu'un vulgaire « _plan cul_ » lors d'une escale à Hawaii. Pourtant, la jeune femme lui plaisait énormément mais il était hors de question que leur relation aille plus loin, pas lorsqu'elle savait que cela s'arrêterait brutalement dans 4 jours. C'était trop dur, il ne fallait pas rajouter cela par-dessus.

« Regina ça va ? »

La jolie brune sortit de ses pensées et lui sourit « Très bien. »

Emma s'éloigna alors et repensa à cette intense séance de pelotage : si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, dieu sait jusqu'ou elles auraient pu aller. Elle rêvait de fouler encore ce corps si parfait, se calant si bien avec le sien. Elle se délectait encore de ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans son cou, sur sa peau… Ses mains la caressant… Elles avaient été si proches de la découvrir.

Mais elle n'était pas défaitiste, elle savait qu'à force d'essais, elle finirait par en venir à bout. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi Regina venait de la repousser et il était hors de question qu'elles se séparent ainsi.

« Emma ? »

« Hm j'arrive. »

Et tandis que Regina sortait de l'eau, Emma fit quelques brasses supplémentaires, profitant de ce cadre idyllique quelques minutes encore. Puis elle rejoignit Regina qui s'était allongée sur son paréo. Emma s'assit à ses cotés et profita de la vue que lui offrait le corps parfaitement dessiné de Regina.

« La vue vous plait miss Swan ? »

Emma sourit « C'est plus que plaisant effectivement. » Elle se pencha et embrassa son épaule nue avant de se lever et de s'habiller.

« Vous voulez qu'on parte ? »

« Oh non, je m'habille seulement pour m'éviter de déraper encore… Vous êtes tellement tentante… » ironisa Emma

« Oh… » Regina se redressa alors et constata qu'effectivement, Emma s'était assez vite rhabillée « Emma… On peut en parler ? »

« J'ai compris, pas de soucis. Je veux dire, notre situation est particulière : on va se quitter dans 4 jours, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas de ce genre de femmes d'un plan d'un soir. Coucher ensemble renforcerait notre relation, ou ce qu'on peut qualifier comme telle entre nous. On a pas besoin de ça… La séparation sera déjà assez compliquée comme ça pour y rajouter la donnée sexuelle dedans. »

« Vous n'êtes pas… vexée ou fâchée ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais… » Elle s'agenouilla près de Regina « Je mentirais en disant que je n'ais pas envie de vous. » Regina frissonna alors « En fait, je crois que je n'ais jamais eu envie de quelqu'un autant qu'à cet instant précis. Vous êtes aussi belle qu'intelligente, attractive et douce. C'est une fatalité que l'on soit obligé de se séparer mais… C'est comme ça. Et si vous, vous ne voulez pas que l'on aille plus loin pour ne pas renforcer cette fatalité, pour moi, j'aurais tendance à faire le contraire et me laisser aller jusqu'au bout pour ne rien regretter avec notre séparation. Pas vrai ? »

« … Je… »

« Cette décision peut-elle être réversible ? Peut-on envisager que quelque chose puisse se passer ? Quelque chose de plus… intime ? »

« Emma… »

« Je ne demande pas à ce qu'on s'envoie en l'air tous les soirs jusqu'à l'arrivée à San Francisco. Mais… Peut-on envisager que quelque chose se passe ? »

« Rien n'est immuable. » lança Regina, même si, dans sa tête, il était hors de question qu'elle ne permette à la jeune femme d'entrer dans la forteresse qu'elle avait si longuement forgée.

Emma lui caressa la joue avant de lui sourire tristement « Vous ne savez pas mentir commandante. » puis elle se pencha et lui déposa un furtif baiser sur la joue.

Regina s'en voulut alors de lui avoir menti et lorsqu'Emma se releva et qu'elle ne sentit plus la présence chaude et rassurante de la belle blonde à ses cotés, elle regretta.

« Emma… »

« Hey c'est pas grave, je comprends. »

Regina se leva alors promptement et lui attrapa la main « Emma. »

« Hey… » Elle lui caressa de nouveau la joue « Pas de soucis. Notre situation est assez compliquée comme ça… »

« Une relation platonique peut-elle suffire ? »

« Cela devra, nous n'avons pas le choix. » sourit tristement Emma « En attendant, profitons de ce que cette situation alambiquée pourra nous offrir. »

Regina se rhabilla alors et elles marchèrent un long moment avant de retrouver la plage.

« Cet endroit est juste magnifique. Il faudra que je remercie Kaluata ! »

Regina esquissa un timide sourire « L'hélicoptère ne devrait plus tarder, nous devrions retourner vers la piste. »

« Dites… Une fois de retour à bord, quel sera le programme ? Plus de lagon, plus de resto au bord de la plage… »

« Oh il vous restera pleins d'activités sur le bateau. »

« Vous incluent-elles ? »

« J'aurais d'autres priorités malheureusement… »

« Pas même quelques instants pour moi ? » minauda la jolie blonde

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Que voulez-vous entendre ? Que je ne peux me passer de vous ? Que je pourrais bousculer mon emploi du temps pour vous ? »

« Oui, tout à fait. »

Regina lui sourit « Très bien. Je prendrais donc de mon précieux temps pour vous. »

« C'est tellement charitable de votre part, je suis émue. »

Leurs mains se joignirent alors et elles retournèrent près de la piste où l'appareil atterrit quelques minutes plus tard. Bizarrement, Emma avait beaucoup moins d'appréhensions qu'à l'aller et c'est toujours collée à Emma qu'elles retournèrent vers Honolulu.

« J'ai faim… » grommela la jolie blonde

« Vous êtes un ventre sur pattes ! »

« Certainement… Mais j'ai faim quand même. »

« Venez… »

Regina héla un taxi qui les conduisit en plein centre ville qui appelait, par la suite, à faire un marathon shopping.

« Ou va-t-on ? »

« Dans une petite boutique, j'espère que vous aimez les fruits. »

Emma, curieuse, se laissa guider par la belle brune dans les rues de la ville avant d'arriver devant une boutique à la devanture colorée « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une sorte de … Bar à fruits ? »

« C'est exactement ça : ici. Ils servent les fruits sous toutes leurs formes : smoothies, salade, cocktail, jus… Ce sont les meilleurs fruits de l'île et certainement les meilleurs que j'ai pu gouter dans ma vie. »

Emma, surprise et plus que curieuse, entra et une avalanche de couleurs et de senteurs l'envahirent : des fruits tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres, semblant sortir tout droit d'un magazine culinaire, des fruits les plus communs aux plus recherchés : des gâteaux, des jus, le fruit sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables.

Le terme « lèche vitrine » avait certainement été inventé ici tant il était difficile de ne pas baver devant cette boutique.

Elles s'installèrent à une petite table ronde et Emma fut victime d'une véritable bataille intérieure pour savoir que choisir sans pour autant passer pour une véritable gloutonne face à Regina.

Et lorsque le serveur vint prendre leur commande et que Regina commanda un cocktail de fruits exotiques et une part de fraisier, Emma hésita « Hm … Un smoothie… Hm non, une tarte citron… Ou peut-être une petite salade de fruits… Raaaahhh je sais pas…. »

Regina sourit et se tourna vers le serveur en lui signifiant de prendre le smoothie, la salade et la tarte…

« Je suis moins à cheval sur la nourriture d'habitude… »

« N'ayez crainte, je n'y prête pas attention. Et la carte est effectivement alléchante, on ne peut vous blâmer de vouloir tout essayer. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'une voix ne résonne derrière elle, une voix que connaissait la jolie blonde « Emma ? C'est toi ? »

Cette dernière se retourna et vit « Lan ? »

« Hey ! Quel hasard ! Hey Rub', regarde qui je viens de trouver ! »

Et lorsque Ruby fit à son tour son apparition, Emma sentit soudain un malaise du coté de Regina qui se raidit alors.

« Ah ah salut Rub'… »

« Hey… Commandante. »

Regina esquissa un léger sourire avant de se lever « Veuillez m'excuser. »

« Regina ! » lança Emma, puis en se tournant vers son amie « Je reviens. »

« J'ai dis quelque chose ? » rétorqua Lan, perdue

« Je t'expliquerais. »

* * *

« Regina, attendez ! » Emma n'eut aucun mal à rattraper la jolie brune qui ne courait pas vraiment « Hey, regardez-moi… »

Regina fit volteface et soudain Emma fut surprise du regard paniqué qu'elle arborait.

« Votre amie m'a reconnu. »

« Normal, vous êtes la commandante. »

« Elle ne doit pas… Elle… Si mon personnel l'apprend… »

« Hey, on se calme ok ? »

« J'interdis à mon personnel de bord d'avoir la moindre relation intime avec les passagers… Et moi je… Je flirte avec vous. Si jamais cela vient à se savoir… »

« Vous craignez pour votre réputation et celle de vos croisières ? »

« Non… J'ai seulement peur d'un sentiment de trahison et d'injustice pour mon personnel. Pourquoi leur interdirais-je ce que moi je fais ? »

« Bah… Parce que vous êtes la commandante, ça vous laisse quand même quelques passe-droits comme d'avoir une cabine de la taille de mon appart', un joli costume ou encore le droit de flirter avec une bombe blonde. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Une bombe blonde ? »

« Oui bon, ne soyons pas à cheval sur les qualificatifs. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas un drame… Vous n'avez qu'à être plus souple avec votre politique entre personnel et passagers. »

« Et laisser grande ouverte la porte des abus ? Mes croisières tiennent par leur réputation, leur sérieux. »

« Ouais, enfin ça n'empêche pas certains de partir à l'assaut des célibataires… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Regina, vous êtes peut-être la patronne mais certaines choses vous échappent. C'est dans la nature humaine, vous ne pouvez empêcher l'attirance de certains… Ca se trouve, certains pourraient trouver l'amour parmi le personnel ! »

« Emma, je ne changerais pas ma politique. »

« Alors quoi, une fois qu'on est de retour sur le bateau, vous allez m'ignorer ? Alors qu'il y a une heure, nous étions sur le point de nous envoyer en l'air dans un lagon ?! »

Regina se crispa alors « Votre amie… Est-elle… sûre ? »

« Elle ne dira rien si je le lui demande, j'ai confiance. Quant à Lan, Ruby s'en chargera. Elles ne gagneraient rien à parler de cela. Regina, il faut vous détendre… » Emma s'approcha et lui pris les mains « J'ai pas l'intention de passer les 4 prochains jours à vous éviter… J'ai envie de vous voir, partager d'autres choses avec vous. Alors certes, on peut rester discrètes, mais il ne nous reste que peu de temps… et je ne veux pas le gâcher à me cacher. »

Regina, malgré une certaine tension, se détendit un peu et lui sourit « Je n'ais pas l'intention de m'effacer non plus. »

« Alors… » elle s'approcha « on est bien d'accord… » elle posa ses mains sur sa taille « … On ne se cache pas plus qu'on ne s'affiche ? »

« Certes. »

Et Emma posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes « On retourne manger cette salade de fruits ou pas ? »

« Avec vos amies ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Et c'est main dans la main qu'elles retournèrent dans ce bar à fruits. Ruby et Lan avaient pris une table non loin et Emma leur fit signe de les rejoindre. Après un regard entendu, les deux jeunes femmes se joignirent alors à Regina et Emma.

« Donc, recommençons les présentations : Regina, je vous présente Ruby, et son amie Lan, qu'elle a rencontré sur cette croisière, et donc grâce à vous. Rub', Lan, voici Regina, que vous avez reconnu comme la commandante du Love Boat. »

Regina sourit timidement mais se détendit soudain lorsqu'elle croisa les regards bienveillants du couple en face d'elle « C'est donc grâce à vous que je dois ma rencontre avec cette belle asiatique. » s'enjoua Ruby en serrant Lan dans ses bras « Cette fois-ci sera la bonne, je le sais. » lança-t-elle confiante

« J'en suis ravie. »

« Et vous, il semblerait que le charme de cette croisière a enfin opéré ?! »

« Ruby ! » grinça Emma en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table

« Miss Swan, c'est moi que vous venez de cogner. »

Emma enfonça sa tête dans ses mains et grogna alors que Ruby fixa Regina, attendant une réponse que savait inévitable la belle brune « Et bien… Je n'en sais rien… »

Emma se figea, écoutant alors attentivement sa réponse « Ah oui ? »

« Il m'a été donné l'occasion de rencontrer des centaines et des centaines de personnes sur mon bateau… » Emma retint son souffle alors « Mais peu, voire très peu, ont pu me marquer comme miss Swan. »

Le cœur d'Emma bondit alors dans sa cage thoracique et son souffle fut presque coupé.

« Oh ça, j'imagine qu'elle vous a marqué… » ironisa Ruby

Et une nouvelle fois, Emma tapa sous la table mais cette fois-ci c'est Lan qui la fixa « Ah loupé encore… »

« Désolée… » murmura Emma, plus que gênée, tout en fusillant Ruby du regard.

Puis la conversation s'aiguilla vers Hawaii et ce que les jeunes femmes avaient pu voir. Emma ne se priva pas de parler de la crique aux amoureux et du lagon dans lequel elle avait nagé. Regina écoutait cela avec attention et put constater la passion avec laquelle Emma s'investissait dans la narration, comme si elle revivait chaque instant, y compris les plus intimes, mais plus discrètement.

Ruby et Lan apparaissaient comme un charmant couple qui ne fit aucune référence à celui qu'elle formait avec Emma, du moins pouvait-elle qualifier leur lien comme tel. Car il était évident qu'elles étaient bien qu'une simple relation commandant-passager, ou encore plus liées qu'une simple amitié… Un couple ? L'étaient-elles vraiment ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Dans quelques jours, chacune retournerait à sa vie et le quotidien reprendrait sa place. Mais pour Regina, le quotidien aurait-il le même gout au final après le passage d'Emma dans sa vie ? Et pour Emma, que resterait-il d'elle une fois de retour à New-York ? Tant de questions…

Puis soudain elle repensa aux paroles d'Emma au bord de ce lagon : et si leur relation venait à s'intensifier, quelles seraient les conséquences ? S'accrocher un peu plus ou juste profiter du temps qui leur était imparti ? Regina n'avait jamais franchi cette ligne explicite du sexe avec un passager : des flirts innocents oui, mais ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment avec Emma était tout à fait unique pour elle.

Evidemment, elle se garderait bien de le dire ou le montrer à la jolie blonde, de peur de faire naitre un espoir condamné d'avance.

« Je m'excuse mesdames mais le devoir m'appelle. N'oubliez pas que l'embarquement est dans une heure. »

« Entendu commandante ! » lança Ruby en faisant un salut militaire tandis qu'Emma leva les yeux au ciel

Emma se leva alors et raccompagna Regina jusqu'à un taxi « Vous ne voulez pas que je rentre avec vous ? »

« Profitez de vos amies. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas une minute a vous accorder. »

« Alors… On se voit ce soir ? »

Regina inspira doucement avant de lâcher un « oui » souriant, lui rappelant quand même qu'elle se devait de manger avec ses passagers. Mais elle lui promit tout de même de lui accorder un long moment après le repas, ce qu'Emma attendait déjà avec impatience.

La jolie blonde hésita quelques instants avant de se pencher et d'embrasser furtivement Regina en murmurant contre ses lèvres un « A tout à l'heure. »

Regina acquiesça avant de disparaitre dans le taxi. Emma le suivit du regard avant de le voir se noyer dans le trafic ambiant. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue minute qu'elle retourna près de Ruby et Lan.

« Eh bah… Belle prise miss Swan ! » s'esclaffa Ruby

« Très drôle. »

« Vous en pincez l'une pour l'autre, c'est tellement mignon… »

« On flirt, c'est tout. Y'a rien de sérieux là dedans. Dans 4 jours ça sera fini et chacune retournera à sa petite vie. »

« Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis là ? »

« Je dois y croire, je n'ais pas le choix… » soupira doucement Emma en baissant le regard

Ruby plaignait sincèrement Emma : elle, elle avait la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager pleinement cette croisière, quelqu'un pour qui elle saurait faire des concessions afin de rester. Mais Emma et Regina étaient dans ce genre de relation pareil à une tragédie grecque où le bonheur ne pouvait être total et pleinement vécu. Elles savaient toutes deux que, peu importe l'intensité de leur relation aujourd'hui, elles ne surmonteraient pas la distance et le temps et tous ces aléas à coté.

« Alors on a encore une heure avant de rentrer au bateau, on fait quoi ? »

Emma sourit mais elle n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à faire quoique se soit, pas sans Regina. Elle ne le montrerait pas, et ne se l'avouerait pas non plus, mais la jolie brune lui manquait… et cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'elles flirtaient et à peine 20 minutes qu'elles étaient séparées.

* * *

Finalement, les 3 jeunes femmes firent du shopping dans les rues d'Honolulu et revinrent au bateau les bras chargés de cadeaux et autres paquets.

« Ok, je vais déposer ça dans ma cabine. »

« On va aller faire un tour au casino, ça te dit de nous rejoindre ? »

« Pourquoi pas… De toute manière, j'ai plus un rond à perdre après cette frénésie d'achats » lança-t-elle en levant ses 6 sacs bien remplis.

« Ok on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure ? »

Emma opina avant de rentrer dans sa cabine, laissant ses paquets tomber au sol avant de s'affaler dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans les draps. Puis elle roula sur le coté, fixant le plafond, se remémorant ces deux derniers jours, qui avaient été un véritable rêve pour elle. Elle sourit béatement en repensant à leur tendre escapade dans le lagon, leur diner sur la plage, leur premier baiser au coucher de soleil.

Tout cela s'était passé comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose, rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait… et plus cliché aussi, mais peu importait, les lèvres de Regina lui manquait déjà et elle avait hâte que le diner se passe afin de la retrouver.

Elle se redressa alors et fouilla dans tous ses sacs : des paréos, un maillot de bain, des souvenirs pour Mary Margaret et David, et même un jouet pour Henry. Elle avait fait le plein et se demandait encore comment elle pourrait tout ramener à New-York.

Le temps qu'elle range tous ses achats et soudain la corne de brume du navire retentit, signe d'un départ imminent.

Et avant de descendre au casino rejoindre Lan et Ruby, elle se rendit sur le pont et regarda les côtes hawaiiennes s'éloigner. Elle sourit alors et repensa à tout ce que cette île lui avait apporté en si peu de temps : aurait-elle un jour la chance d'y revenir ?

Elle sortit de ses rêveries pour se rendre au casino où elle retrouva Ruby et Lan autour de la roulette « Alors, ça flambe ? »

« Tu parles… La chance m'a abandonné ! » pesta Ruby en voyant une autre volée de ses jetons s'envoler

Emma pouffa de rire avant de se pencher vers Lan « L'aimeras-tu encore quand elle sera fauchée comme les blés ? »

« Heureusement, elle a d'autres atouts que son compte en banque… »

« Oh oui j'imagine bien… »

« Hey, je suis là hein, je vous entends ! »

« Oh ne sois pas irascible parce que tu perds ! » grogna Emma « Bon, je vais aux machines à sous moi. »

« On te rejoint. » lança Lan par-dessus l'épaule de Ruby dont les yeux étaient vissés sur la roulette

« Et merde… »

Lan pressa ses épaules « Allez viens, on change… Tu auras peut-être plus de chance ailleurs… »

Ruby souffla alors avant de prendre place à la machine à sous à coté d'Emma « Alors, t'as lâché l'affaire ? » ironisa Emma qui regardait avidement les chiffres défilant à une vitesse folle

« J'aurais peut-être plus de chance ici… » gloussa Ruby « Même si niveau chance, toi et moi on a pas à se plaindre hein… »

Emma esquissa un sourire, comprenant tout à fait son sous-entendu « Certes… »

« Alors vous comptez vous revoir ce soir ? »

« Après son traditionnel diner avec les passagers. »

« Oh oh… Et vous … allez manœuvrer une partie de la nuit ? »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel « Non. Et j'ai pas l'intention de te parler de ça de toute manière. »

« Roh allez ! »

« En quoi ça t'intéresse de toute manière ? Tu as Lan pour satisfaire tes envies lubriques. »

« Mais la commandante c'est pas pareil ! »

« Tu as dis à Lan que tu en pinçais pour elle avant ? »

« Elle a pas besoin de le savoir ! »

« Qui n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi ? » lança Lan qui se cala entre les deux jeunes femmes, un verre rempli de jetons

« Toi. Ruby ne veut pas te dire qu'elle en pinçait pour la commandante bien avant… » Emma sourit sadiquement tandis que Ruby mima un égorgement simple mais efficace avec son pouce.

« Ah ouais ? » lança Lan en se tournant, un sourcil levé, vers Ruby « Intéressant. »

« Oui enfin c'était il y a longtemps… Je n'ais d'yeux que pour toi à présent ! »

« J'espère bien. Commandante ou pas, désolée Emma, mais elle n'aurait pas passé la nuit sinon ! »

« Oh bah pour ce qu'elles font de leurs nuits… Y'aura pas grand mal. »

« RUBY ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi à pouvoir coucher le premier soir ! »

« Jalouse. »

Emma fronça le nez et détourna le regard. Et alors qu'elle regardait les chiffres défiler sous ses yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Regina et à ce qu'il pourrait se passer ou non durant les jours à venir : il était évident que plus les minutes passaient et plus Emma semblait devenir accro à la belle brune… Mais était-ce la même chose du coté de la commandante ? Ou arrivait-elle à compartimenter assez pour mettre cela de coté ?

* * *

Le moment du diner fut, pour Regina, aussi banal que spécial : banal car le quotidien avait repris sa place sur le bateau, et spécial car malgré les discussions enthousiastes des passagers sur la visite d'Hawaii, Regina n'écoutait qu'à demi mot. Discrètement, elle cherchait Emme du regard, se demandant si la jeune femme viendrait manger au restaurant où si elle préférait se faire servir grâce au service de cabine.

Mais plus le repas passa et plus la seconde option s'imposait : point d'Emma ce soir au restaurant du paquebot, ce qui déstabilisa Regina quelque peu. Et finalement, après le repas, la jolie brune se surprit à prendre la direction de la cabine d'Emma. Et en toquant à la porte, elle se demandait encore si elle avait bien fait.

Et quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle retint son souffle « Oh Regina ! »

« Bonsoir, je vous dérange ? »

« Absolument pas. Votre diner est fini ? »

« Oui à peine… Je ne vous ais pas vu dans la salle… »

« Oh je n'avais pas vraiment faim, je me suis commandée une salade. »

« Oh je vois… »

« Vous… Vous voulez entrer ? »

« Non merci. Vous ne voulez pas faire un tour sur le pont ? »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit Emma « Le temps de prendre une veste. »

Emma s'éclipsa quelques secondes avant de revenir, un pull sur le dos. Et ce n'est que dans les couloirs menant au pont qu'Emma s'aperçut de la tenue officielle de la jeune femme « Vraiment, l'uniforme vous va à ravir. » sourit-elle

« Merci. » rougit Regina

« Alors ce diner fut bon ? »

« Comme toujours. Les passagers ont largement monopolisé la parole pour raconter leur escale à Hawaii. C'est assez plaisant en soi. » sourit la jolie jeune femme

« J'imagine. » Et tandis qu'elles arrivèrent dehors, Emma vaqua son regard à gauche et à droite avant de s'approcher de Regina « Je peux ? »

Regina se figea alors et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, elle opina légèrement et laissa Emma déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Baiser qui dura à peine quelques secondes, mais qui combla autant l'une que l'autre.

Emma lui prit alors la main et c'est dans un silence religieux qu'elles s'accoudèrent à la rambarde, regardant la piscine déserte. Mais quand un couple, légèrement éméché, débarqua sur leu pont, Regina s'écarta vigoureusement d'Emma, ce qui fit sourire tristement la jolie blonde.

« Désolée... »

« Non, pas de soucis, je comprends. »

Mais devant le regard triste d'Emma, Regina soupira avant de lui prendre la main et de la conduire, sans un mot, deux ponts plus haut, celui sur lequel personne n'avait accès si ce n'était la commandante. Ce même pont sur lequel Regina avait vu pour la première fois Emma, ivre, ou encore lorsqu'elle l'avait prise en train de l'épier avec son téléphone.

« Mais… »

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que les lèvres de Regina étaient déjà sur les siennes dans un baiser enivrant et passionné. La jolie blonde ne se fit pas prier et agrippa la jeune femme par la taille avant d'approfondir le baiser en laissant un soupir s'échapper. Doucement, mais avec fermeté, elle la conduisit contre la rambarde avant d'attraper une de ses cuisses et de la soulever à la hauteur de sa taille.

Et devant tant de ferveur, Regina ne put résister et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, offrant son cou aux lèvres avides d'Emma. Cette dernière résistait à l'envie de lui murmurer un « _j'ai envie de toi_ » mais ses mains parlèrent pour elle : s'insinuant sous la chemise de la commandante, flirtant avec sa peau douce. Son index curieux se glissant sous la ceinture de son pantalon, mais à ce moment là, Regina se raidit et repoussant doucement Emma en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tout doux… » souffla Regina, en souriant

« Hm pardon… » lança Emma en s'écartant et en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ce n'est rien… »

Emma se retint de demander à la jeune femme pourquoi elle l'avait amené ici, mai la réponse était évidente en soi : elle voulait un moment seule avec elle, à l'abri de regards indiscrets.

« Alors c'est votre repère ? » lança Emma en s'accoudant à la rambarde, fixant le ciel sombre et parsemé d'étoiles luisantes

« Oui. Personne n'a accès à ce pont si ce n'est moi et quelques techniciens. »

« La vue est magnifique. »

« Effectivement. » sourit Regina en la rejoignant à la rambarde

« Dis… Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais… C'était vous, ce premier soir… »

Regina sourit et baissa la tête « Vous étiez légèrement ivre… » ironisa-t-elle

« Et merde… »

Regina gloussa « Belle chute au passage. »

Emma détourna le regard alors « Vous avez… tout entendu ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Je ne me qualifierais pas de « bon coup » tout de même, même si mes précédentes conquêtes ne se sont jamais plaintes. »

Emma plaqua sa main sur son visage « C'est pas vrai, la honte. »

Regina se tourna vers elle alors « Vous aviez tort pourtant. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Vous êtes mon genre de femme. »

« … »

« Vous aviez tort lorsque vous disiez que vous ne me mériteriez certainement pas. Nous sommes certes différentes mais… Je me considère comme chanceuse aussi. »

Emma la fixa, complètement abasourdie « Et après ce genre de phrase, vous pensez sincèrement que je ne vais pas vouloir passer la nuit avec vous ? Sérieusement ?! »

« Le sexe n'est qu'une donnée parmi tant d'autres. Je ne m'axe pas dessus pour savoir si une femme pourrait me plaire ou pas. Même si je vous trouve terriblement attirante, il y a des choses qui ne peuvent se faire… Pas ici, pas maintenant. »

« Vous avez peur de vous attacher… » constata Emma « C'est normal en un sens. » Elle leva son nez pour humer l'air iodé « On peut dissocier le sexe des sentiments, mais pas vous. Vous, vous êtes du genre à mettre de l'émotion et de l'intention dans ce que vous faites, ce que vous dites. Ca se voit rien qu'en voyant la passion qui vous anime lorsque vous parlez de votre paquebot. »

« Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour vous avec votre travail. Comment tenir sans être passionné… »

« J'envie votre passion. Parfois, je me dis que je suis sans cœur, à la limite de la sociopathe. Arrêter des voleurs, des violeurs, des tueurs… Tout cela devrait me laisser quelque chose… »

« Vous compartimentez juste trop bien. »

« Je crois surtout que je n'ais réellement jamais eu aucune étape dans ma vie qui m'a poussé à me dépasser émotionnellement parlant. Je n'ais jamais eu de réelle famille, en tout cas pas assez longtemps pour m'y sentir attacher, j'aime mes amis, ils sont finalement ce qui s'approche le plus d'une famille… Mais… Je n'ais jamais aimé passionnellement. C'est aussi pour ça que j'arrive à coucher avec quelqu'un sans désir, sans réelle passion, sans envie. Des coups d'un soir, sans attache, sans conséquence. »

« Pourtant, j'ai pu être témoin de votre passion miss Swan, plus d'une fois. » sourit Regina

Emma lui sourit en retour avant de se tourner complètement pour elle « Il semblerait que lorsque ça vous concerne, je perds mes moyens, et tout ce que je pensais prendre pour acquis : je pensais pouvoir prendre du bon temps sur ce bateau, mais il semblerait que j'en sois incapable, quand ce n'est pas avec vous… Il semblerait que ma passion se soit envolée, sauf lorsque je suis avec vous… » Elle s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur sa joue, caressa sa pommette de son pouce « Vous semblez faire ressortir le meilleur de moi… »

« Et pourtant, on ne se connait que depuis peu… » lança Regina « Serions-nous faites l'une pour l'autre ? Si c'est le cas, le hasard et le destin se sont bien joués de nous : l'une a des milliers de kilomètres de l'autre, l'une sur la terre et l'autre sur la mer… Il n'y a rien qui ne puisse nous réunir. »

« Rien sauf peut-être l'intérêt que l'on a l'une pour l'autre. »

« Mais ça ne peut être suffisant. » souffla Regina en fixant les étoiles « Ca ne sera jamais suffisant. »

Emma voulut répondre, mais que dire lorsqu'elle-même était consciente de la même chose, lorsqu'elle-même savait que Regina avait raison : il n'y avait aucun moyen dans l'immédiat pour qu'elles soient réunies, leur vie étant bien rangée et leur travail accaparant... Quelle serait l'issu ?

Emma soupira alors avant de prendre Regina par la taille et d'enfouir son visage dan son cou, les cheveux ébènes caressant son visage. Elle papillonna quelques furtifs baisers dans sa nuque « Je suis bien là… »

Regina lui sourit avant de resserrer son étreinte « Il est tard… »

« Je sais. » Emma s'écarta alors et caressa la joue de la commandante « On se voit demain ? »

Regina se pinça la lèvre inférieure, ce qu'Emma aurait bien aimé faire avec sa propre bouche « Je n'en sais rien… Oui ? »

Emma gloussa alors « J'imagine qu'en public, nous sommes sensées n'être que la commandante et sa passagère… »

« Exact. »

« Alors… Je vous invite à déjeuner, rien que toutes les deux. »

« Toutes les deux ? »

« Oui. Pas de questions, je vous donne rendez-vous à ma cabine pour midi. »

Le ton assez solennel et autoritaire de la jolie blonde fit sourire Regina « Très bien. »

Emma s'approcha et l'embrassa une dernière fois, intensément, avant de coller son front au sien « Bonne nuit Commandante. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

La jolie blonde disparut alors derrière la porte menant au pont inférieur, laissant Regina seule, contemplant les étoiles. Elle soupira doucement, esquissant un léger sourire satisfait. Elle s'étonnait de son comportement adolescent, sentant ces papillons caractéristiques dans son ventre à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Emma. Sans parler des battements frénétiques de son cœur dès que ses yeux se posaient sur elle.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela pour quelqu'un, elle qui s'enfermait dans sa routine sur son bateau. Et aujourd'hui, une tornade blonde avait mis le pied ici et avait bousculé toutes ses prérogatives…

Mais ce qui la chamboulait, la rendait aussi fébrile : s'attacher si vite à une personne n'était-il pas néfaste ? Surtout lorsqu'on savait que cette même personne allait s'en aller pour de bon dans quelques jours.

Oui, Regina ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait, si ce n'était que le chemin serait aussi agréable que douloureux.

Quant à Emma, les choses n'étaient guère mieux de son coté : plus elle voulait Regina, plus elle savait que la séparation serait compliquée, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher : elle voulait Regina. Elle la voulait si fort qu'elle en rêverait probablement cette nuit et les suivantes.

Et lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans son lit, c'est bercée par les flots et un léger sourire aux lèvres, qu'elle s'endormit… Il leur restait peu de temps ensemble…

 **TBC**


	8. Jour 7 : Rapprochement

**Hellowwwwww what's up mes amis ? Moi ca va**

 **Ce WE je me rends à la FairyTales 4, et ça risque d'être assez cool ^^**

 **Bon, parlons peu mais parlons bien : la suite !**

 **Vous l'aurez compris, trop de fluff tue le fluff, donc pour ne pas se lasser, je vous offre un peu de dram, je suis zentille hein ? :p**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Jour 7 : Rapprochement**

Emma ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais les lourds tambourinements à sa porte la firent émerger plus tôt que prévu…

« Hm… C'est pas vrai… » grogna Emma en s'extirpant difficilement de son lit. Elle traina les pieds jusqu'à la porte et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, une tornade brune fit irruption dans la cabine.

« Ruby… »

« Hey salut ! »

Et alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, elle s'aperçut que Lan suivait derrière, un léger sourire gêné sur les lèvres « Désolée, j'ai essayé de la freiner… » s'excusa-t-elle

« Pas de mal… » murmura Emma, complètement non réveillée

Ruby était déjà assise sur le lit, en tailleur, attendant avidement qu'Emma émerge un peu « Ok, il faut que tu nous racontes ce qu'il se passe vraiment entre toi et la commandante. »

« Ruby… il est tôt, trop tôt pour ça… » Lan et Ruby se regardèrent alors, haussant un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Il est près de 11h Emma… »

« Qu… Quoi ? 11h ? Mais… »

« Dis donc, t'aurais pas fait des choses qui t'auraient empêché de dormir hier soir toi… » ironisa la belle brunette

« Non, pas vraiment. » Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je crois que j'ai jamais été comme ça avec quelqu'un. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je sais pas… C'est peut-être le fait qu'on ne se verra plus dans 3 jours, j'en sais rien… Hier soir on s'est vu après son traditionnel repas avec les passagers… C'était… Bien. »

« Bien ? »

« Bon. C'était bon. Ca m'a fait du bien. J'avais envie d'être avec elle, de l'embrasser, de la toucher… J'ai toujours été indépendante, je n'ais jamais voulu trop m'attacher émotionnellement parlant. Mais avec elle… Je sais pas. »

« Tu es accro. » sourit Ruby en lui tapotant l'épaule « Ca se voit à des kilomètres, et elle aussi n'en mène pas large en ta présence, c'était flagrant à Hawaii. »

« Ouais, mais ça changera pas la fin de l'histoire… »

« T'en es sûre ? Je veux dire, rien n'est immuable : regarde Lan et moi : on vit à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre, on vit même pas dans le même pays, et pourtant, on se laisse pas abattre. Y'a des solutions, y'a toujours des solutions… Vous en trouverez, pour autant que vous ayez envie de continuer cette histoire entre vous. »

Emma soupira alors : oui, il devait certainement y avoir des solutions, mais si aucune n'était prête à faire de concession, le problème résidait toujours.

« Bref, parlons peu, parlons bien : vous avez couché ensemble ? »

La blonde se crispa avant de fusiller du regard Ruby « Excuse moi ?! »

« Tu m'as très bien comprise. Alors ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas… Mais a titre informatif : non. Et je ne pense pas que ça puisse arriver. »

« Ah ? Votre libido est en berne ? »

« Nooonnn au contraire… Plus d'une fois lors de nos… séances câlines, ça a failli… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je crois que coucher ensemble renforcerait ce qu'on essaie d'éviter depuis le début : l'attachement. A quoi bon franchir le pas si ça ne mène à rien… »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas tenter, c'est toujours mieux que de vivre dans le regret non ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je sais pas si elle me laissera tenter quoique se soit… Elle est têtue. »

« Oh et je suis certaine que tu l'es aussi, non ? » Emma sourit alors « Alors qu'as-tu prévu pour gagner sa confiance ? »

« Un déjeuner. »

« C'est simple mais ça peut être efficace. »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

* * *

Regina n'avait pas arrêté de la matinée : le reste de la croisière semblait se profiler sous un beau ciel bleu : plus de tempête à l'horizon, juste un beau ciel bleu et des flots paisibles. Oui cette croisière était encore un succès.

« Commandante. Voici le rapport des derniers jours. »

Regina prit la feuille « Je vais la lire dans mon bureau. Appelez-moi s'il y a un problème. »

L'équipage opina alors et alors qu'elle sortit, un des hommes se tourna vers ses comparses « Elle n'est pas étrange depuis quelques jours ? »

« La fatigue sans doute ? »

« Ou la lassitude. »

« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. » lança la seule femme dans la salle des commandes « Elle est simplement amoureuse. »

Tous les hommes se regardèrent alors avant s'éclater de rire « La commandante amoureuse ? On parle bien de la même ? »

« Oh oui, vous n'y comprenez rien… Elle est sur un véritable nuage. Qui que soit l'heureux élu, j'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait… »

* * *

Regina plancha une longue heure sur son rapport avant que l'on frappe à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils : il était rare que l'on vienne l'importuner dans sa cabine, généralement, si on avait besoin d'elle, elle portait toujours sur elle un beeper.

Elle eut l'agréable surprise de trouver derrière la porte une Emma tout sourire « Hey, salut ! »

« Hey… N'était-ce pas moi qui devais vous rejoindre ? »

« Si mais… Je passais par là alors… »

« Vous passiez par le couloir des suites… par hasard ? » ironisa Regina

« Oui bon ok… Vous… Vous êtes libre ? »

« Je dois finir mon rapport, j'en ais pour quelques minutes encore. »

« Oh… Je reviendrais alors. » sourit Emma

« Non ! Restez… Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. »

Emma sourit et entra alors, prenant place dans le canapé tandis que Regina retourna à son bureau. La jolie blonde admirait la commandante en train de travailler et lorsque cette dernière leva les yeux pour croiser les siens, Emma détourna le regard, presque gênée d'avoir été prise en faute. Elle préféra détailler quelques tableaux accrochés au mur, alors que Regina ne put que sourire avant de finir son rapport.

Et quand Emma revint vers Regina, cette dernière s'était levée et se dirigeait vers elle « Prête à déjeuner ? »

« Toujours ! » s'enjoua Emma en se levant d'un bond avant de prendre la main de la belle brune pour la conduire hors de la cabine « C'est… Ok ? » dit-elle en jetant un regard sur leurs mains jointes

« Ici, il n'y a pratiquement personne. » rassura Regina en resserrant son étreinte sur sa main

Emma, soulagée, sourit avant de conduire Regina, 3 ponts plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à une petite porte que ne connaissait que trop bien Regina « Mais … »

« Shh… Fermez les yeux. » Regina haussa un sourcil « S'il vous plait. » supplia Emma qui faisait à présent la moue d'une petite fille convaincante, du moins aux yeux de Regina

« Très bien. »

Elle s'exécuta alors et soupira tandis qu'Emma ouvrit la porte menant à des escaliers métalliques. Regina, peu confiante, se laissa tout de même guider « Attention il y a des marches, tenez vous. »

Emma guida la main de Regina vers la main courante des escaliers et cette dernière descendit lentement mais surement. Et si elle se concentrait assez, elle pouvait entendre la respiration d'Emma qui semblait aussi concentrée qu'elle durant sa descente.

« Ok, on y est. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux. »

Regina obtempéra et lorsque sa vue s'habitua à la lumière, son regard se fixa sur une scène atypique pour un tel endroit : dans cette immense cale, là où elle prévoyait dans un futur proche de construire une salle de sport, une dizaine de coussins posés au sol ainsi qu'une large nappe sur laquelle était posée quelques mets que Regina imaginait venir tout droit des cuisines du paquebot.

« Mais comment… »

« Shh shh, un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours ! Venez. »

Regina s'agenouilla alors et se posa sur un des coussins, imitée bien vite par Emma « Je sais pas ce que vous aimiez alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. »

Regina détailla alors ce qu'Emma avait mis sur la nappe : des crudités, du saumon, des fruits, du poulet… « Vous pensiez que je mangeais comme 4 ? »

Emma sourit et s'approcha alors « Hm mais qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas étaler le repas sur l'après-midi ?! »

Regina répondit à son sourire alors avant de prendre un bout de poulet et de le mettre dans sa bouche « Bon appétit miss Swan. »

« Bon appétit, commandante. »

* * *

Le repas se passa calmement, chacune profitant de la présence de l'autre par quelques regards, quelques sourires. C'était agréable de n'être entouré que du calme des lieux, de leur solitude aussi : à l'écart de tous, personne ne pourrait venir les déranger, et c'est ce sur quoi comptait Emma.

Et lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers la dernière fraise, Regina, plus rapide, la lui chipa.

« Hey ! »

« Quoi ? Il reste des quartiers d'orange. »

« Je voulais cette fraise. »

« Il fallait être plus rapide. » ironisa Regina alors qu'elle allait mettre la fraise dans sa bouche

« Stop ! » Regina se figea « Si vous faites ça, vous allez le regretter. »

« Ah oui ? Des menaces ? »

« Totalement quand ça concerne la bouffe ! » argua Emma d'un sourire sadique

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée, avant de mettre la fraise entre ses dents

« Ok, vous l'aurez voulu ! »

Tel un félin sur sa proie, Emma bondit de son coussin pour plaquer Regina au sol, la surplombant alors « Rendez-moi cette fraise ! »

Regina gloussa, surprise de la rapidité et de la force de la jolie blonde, mais n'en démordit pas : elle ne lâcherait pas la fraise d'entre ses dents. Mieux, elle passa sa langue habilement autour. Mais Emma esquissa un sourire plus que sadique et s'approcha avant de croquer dans un bout de la fraise, frôlant les lèvres de la voleuse.

Puis le reste de la fraise disparut dans la bouche de Regina, cette dernière dégustant son fruit d'un sourire tout aussi parlant.

« Tu vas me le payer… » murmura Emma à quelques centimètres du visage de la jolie brunette.

Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Regina avant de la glisser dans sa nuque et de papillonner quelques baisers ça et là avant de s'accaparer ses lèvres pulpeuses au doux gout sucré de fraise. Elles entamèrent alors un ardent balai où chacune essayait de dominer l'autre, mais en vain. Entra alors en action les mains d'Emma : l'une d'elle agrippa la nuque de son amante, tandis que l'autre descendit doucement le long de son bras avant de s'appesantir sur sa hanche, exerçant quelques pressions à mesure que le baiser prenait de l'ampleur.

Quelques gémissements s'échappèrent des lèvres de Regina, ce qui indiqua à Emma que le moment était venu de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Lentement, elle glissa ses doigts sous la chemise de la commandante, frôlant sa peau tannée et douce, sentant ses côtes proéminentes, remontant encore et encore jusqu'à buter contre le fin tissu de son soutien-gorge. Ne sentant aucune résistance de la part de Regina, elle continua alors, caressant le contour de la baleine du dessous avant de poser finalement sa main entière sur son sein, caressant doucement le tissu.

Quand Regina sentit la main curieuse sous sa chemise, son premier réflexe fut de poser la sienne afin d'arrêter sa progression. Mais la vérité était qu'elle en avait envie, qu'elle aspirait à ses caresses, ses touchers curieux et de plus en plus intimes.

Emma colla son corps au sien, se calant entre les cuisses de son amante, puis sa main quitta le sein de Regina, pour le plus grand malheur de la belle brune, pour descendre encore et encore jusqu'à se poser sur sa cuisse.

« Regina… » soupira Emma, comme une supplique d'aller plus loin, d'avoir l'autorisation… Mais loin d'attendre sa réponse, Emma glissa lentement sa main de sa cuisse à son entrejambe. Regina se crispa alors, serrant ses cuisses, capturant alors les hanches d'Emma, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle accentua alors ses baisers, ne laissant aucune chance à Regina de se replier, de s'échapper. La jolie blonde posa alors sa main, au travers des vêtements, sur l'intimité de la jolie brune et exerça une légère pression d'abord avant de mouvoir sa main en de petits allers et retours.

Regina se figea et coupa l'échange en dégageant son visage sur le coté « Emma ! »

« Shh… Ca c'est pour la fraise… » sourit-elle avant d'appuyer un peu plus sa main sur l'entrejambe. Emma pouvait sentir la chaleur en émaner, Regina était à point, elle le savait. Elle sourit de plus belle alors en parsemant de tendres baisers dans son cou, tandis que la jolie brune ne pouvait plus cacher ses gémissements.

Elle agrippa les épaules d'Emma tant par volonté de la repousser que pour la garder près d'elle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle commença à mouvoir son bassin au rythme des pressions qu'exerçait la main d'Emma. Et au bout de ce qui semblait être les minutes les plus longues de sa vie, Regina se figea, se cambrant violemment avant de laisser retomber son corps sur les coussins.

Emma se redressa un peu, libérant le corps de Regina de son poids. La main d'Emma quitta alors son entrejambe pour venir frôler sa joue et sa tempe « Tu es magnifique… » souffla-t-elle, totalement obnubilée par la beauté de Regina à cet instant : sa poitrine se soulevait à cause d'une respiration saccadée, ses yeux humides d'émotion, Regina elle-même se surprenait à avoir sombré si vite dans les méandres d'un plaisir qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis très longtemps. Oui, si elle avait été franche avec elle-même, Regina aurait avoué qu'elle avait tellement envie d'Emma qu'il avait suffit à cette dernière de poser sa main sur son entrejambe pour la faire littéralement jouir.

« Idiote… » ironisa Regina en lui tapant sur l'épaule

Emma l'embrassa alors sur le front, puis sur le nez avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Mais soudain le beeper de Regina retentit, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

Emma s'écarta, s'asseyant pour que Regina puisse, elle aussi, s'asseoir avant de regarder son beeper « C'est la salle des commandes, je vais devoir y aller. »

« Ce fut court mais… intéressant. » conclut Emma. Et alors que Regina allait aider la jolie blonde à ranger, cette dernière posa sa main sur son avant bras « Hm non, laisse moi faire. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. On se retrouve ce soir après ton diner ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Regina… J'ai envie de toi tu sais… J'ai envie… de nous. »

Regina lui caressa le visage alors avant de l'embrasser « Je sais. Moi aussi. » Emma sourit alors « Mais ce qu'il vient de se passer sera le maximum que l'on s'autorisera, du moins, de ma part. » Emma perdit aussi vite son sourire qu'elle l'avait gagné.

« Mais… »

« Emma… Je t'apprécie énormément, j'aime être à tes cotés, je suis bien avec toi mais… Il faut être réaliste : dans 3 jours tout sera fini. »

« Alors pour toi, il vaut mieux vivre platoniquement le reste de cette croisière plutôt que d'en profiter chaque minute intensément ? »

« C'est préférable. Parce que la séparation sera plus dure encore… »

« Mais elle sera dure, peu importe que l'on finisse par coucher ensemble ou pas. Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne veux pas voir que toi et moi on pourrait être bien. »

Regina fronça les sourcils alors et se releva, bousculant presque Emma au passage « Je dois y aller. »

« Regina… »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard. » dit-elle en remontant les escaliers

« Et si j'ai pas envie ? » Regina se figea alors « Si j'ai pas envie qu'on en parle ? »

Regina tourna légèrement sa tête sur le coté « Alors n'en parlons plus. »

Emma déglutit alors « Alors c'est tout ? On en parle plus et c'est fini ? »

Mais Regina monta les marches en silence jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Et alors qu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée « Je serais dans ma cabine vers 22h. »

Emma la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot avec ce sentiment amer d'une véritable douche froide. Comment, après ce moment de grâce entre elles, pouvaient-elles être plongées dans cette froideur ?

C'est donc quelque peu tourmentée qu'Emma remballa tous les coussins et la nourriture que Ruby avait aidé à regrouper, puis elle remonta à sa cabine. Et alors qu'elle avait l'intention de rester calfeutrée dans sa cabine, elle décida de faire autrement : il était hors de question qu'elle s'enferme alors qu'au dehors il faisait beau et qu'une piscine lui tendait les bras.

Elle tenta alors de mettre de cotés sa rancœur et s'octroya une après-midi au bord de cette dernière. Et tout aurait pu être parfait si un certain steward ne s'était pas invité à ses cotés « Hey belle jeune femme… »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, n'étant guère d'humeur pour recevoir une salve de fausses déclarations dégoulinantes de perversité « Salut… »

« Alors, on s'est manqué pour Hawaii, j'aurais aimé vous faire visiter l'île. Je suis assez calé. »

« Sans blague ? »

« Pour avoir fait déjà 7 croisières, oui, je peux me proclamer expert en la matière… Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul domaine où je suis expert. » sourit-il

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Merci mais j'ai fait le tour de l'île en charmante compagnie. »

« Oh ? On m'a volé ma place ? »

« On ne peut voler quelque chose qui n'est pas à soi. » sourit Emma

« Ca me fend le cœur ce que vous me dites… »

« Désolée. »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous vous faire pardonner… ce soir ? »

Emma le fusilla du regard avant de lui sourire « Désolée mais je pensais avoir été claire… Je pense que la subtilité n'est pas votre truc. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne suis pas intéressée. »

« … »

« Je suis lesbienne, les hommes ne m'intéressent pas, ils ne m'ont jamais intéressé. Et si vous avez l'audace de me sortir que c'est parce que je n'ais certainement pas trouvé le bon, j'accrocherai ce qui vous sert de testicules à l'ancre de ce paquebot. »

« Mais… »

« Et si vous vous avisez encore de faire du rentre-dedans à des femmes seules ici, je n'hésiterais pas à me plaindre à votre supérieure et vous pourrez aller pointer au chômage à l'arrivée de cette croisière, c'est clair ? Oh et pour finir, je ne suis guère une demoiselle en détresse, je suis flic, et je connais mieux que personne les mots « harcèlement » et « abus de pouvoir», je connais la loi… et je suis féministe ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva et fut le tour de la piscine pour se poser sur un transat à l'autre bout, ne cessant de fixer Killian qui resta un long moment immobile, digérant les paroles de la jeune femme.

Satisfaite de son petit effet, elle se posa, sereine, se délectant du soleil sur sa peau.

« Eh bah… Chapeau ! » Emma ouvrit les yeux et vit Clay s'asseoir sur le transat juste à coté du sien « Il n'y reviendra plus. » gloussa-t-elle

« Salut. » sourit Emma

« Alors… Comment s'est passé ton escale à Hawaii ? »

« Bien, très bien même. Et la tienne ? »

« Assez bien aussi. Dois-je en conclure que tes entreprises de séductions se sont révélées efficaces ? »

Emma rougit alors, repensant à son premier baiser avec Regina dans cette crique aux amoureux « Oui. »

« Je devrais être heureuse pour toi, même si, au fond de moi, je suis complètement frustrée. »

« Oh ne le sois pas. Je crois que c'est fini avant même d'avoir commencé. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai envie d'elle… » lâcha-t-elle comme si ce fait était trop lourd à porter « Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais… J'ai envie d'être avec elle, durant les derniers jours qui nous sont alloués… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais elle… visiblement pas. »

« Oh, pas intéressée ? »

« Oh si, mais… Elle a des murs blindés plus épais que les miens. Pour elle, il ne sert à rien de s'investir car dans 3 jours, tout sera fini. »

« Et ce n'est pas ton avis ? »

« Bien sur que dans 3 jours, ça sera fini mais… Pour moi, il faut donc profiter à fond. Mais elle ne veut pas en entendre parler, et je n'ais clairement pas envi de la forcer, je suis pas comme ça. Du coup, on est un peu en froid… »

« Je crois que ton problème c'est… toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Si tu veux lui faire comprendre ce à quoi peut ressembler le manque, alors fais en sorte qu'elle le vive : éloigne toi un peu, fais la mariner. »

« Mais il nous reste si peu de temps… »

« Justement. Eloigne toi au moins une journée… Elle va comprendre. Tiens, laisse toi jusqu'au bal de fin de croisière. »

« J'en sais rien… Pour le coup, ça me pénalise aussi. »

« Mais vois la finalité : passer une nuit avec elle et peut-être plus. »

« … »

« Ecoute, j'ai aucun intérêt à t'aider, après tout, j'ai loupé ma chance avec toi à cause d'elle mais… Tu m'es sympathique, et j'ai envie de faire ma bonne action avec toi. Alors voilà, ce que je te conseille : prend du recul, laisse-là réfléchir et mariner un peu… Encore plus maintenant qu'elle a gouté à quelques jours avec toi. »

Emma lui sourit alors : était-ce la solution ? S'éloigner durant les derniers jours ?

* * *

Ce soir là au diner avec ses passagers, Regina était plus que dissipée : elle ne cessait de se remémorer son déjeuner avec Emma et cet instant de faiblesse où elle laissa Emma la satisfaire. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été assez faible pour lui céder et à présent, Emma en voulait plus.

Evidemment, elle serait hypocrite de dire qu'elle ne voulait pas plus elle non plus… Mais elle savait pertinemment que l'éloignement et la distance seraient bien plus difficiles à gérer si elles franchissaient cette ultime étape.

« Alors commandante, expliquez-moi comment une femme qui dirige de telles croisière peut être encore seule ? Vous qui prônez l'amour et le portez sur les flots… »

« Oh… Eh bien… Je crois que c'est comme les enfants : je les préfère chez les autres. » ironisa-t-elle « D'un point de vue purement sociologique, c'est assez intéressant car si les croisières sont les mêmes, les personnes sont différentes et les couples qui s'y forment aussi. Chacun sa perception des choses et c'est ce qui m'intéresse dans mes croisières. »

« C'est fort louable et altruiste de votre part. Dites-moi, en tant que célibataire, ce genre de croisière vous aurait-elle plu ? »

« Je crois. Lorsqu'on a épuisé ces dernières ressources, lorsque le vrai monde, les réseaux sociaux, les sites de rencontres ne marchent plus… Il suffit parfois de changer radicalement d'air, pour voir les choses sous un jour nouveau. Et parfois c'est quand on ne cherche pas qu'on trouve. Alors oui, si j'avais pu, j'aurais tenté cette expérience. »

Les passagers murmurèrent alors avant qu'un autre ne prenne la parole « Est-ce vrai que votre politique est qu'il n'y a pas de fricotage entre les passagers et le personnel ? »

« Exact. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Si jamais un passager trouve l'amour parmi le personnel, n'est-ce pas le but de la croisière qui est donc remis en question ? »

Regina sourit tristement alors « Certes. Ce n'est pas une loi immuable, et si l'amour vient à frapper à la porte de mon personnel, qui suis-je pour l'interdire ? »

« Donc, vous pourriez faire des exceptions ? Y compris pour vous ? »

Regina se figea alors et fixa l'autre d'une cinquantaine d'années aux petites lunettes rondes et au visage presque poupon « Je… Je n'en sais rien. »

« Beaucoup doivent essayer de vous draguer non ? Vous êtes une belle femme, avec du charisme et intelligente… Quoi ne succomberait pas… »

« Est-ce une déclaration ? » gloussa-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère

La table rit alors mais une femme reprit la parole alors « Est-ce que cela vous ait déjà arrivé ? De tomber amoureuse sur ce bateau, ou du moins de trouver quelqu'un d'assez attirant pour être intéressée ? »

Regina baissa le regard : elle n'avait aucune raison de dire la vérité, personne ne savait et personne ne saurait et pourtant… « Oui. »

Le silence se fit alors à la table, la stupeur gagna les convives « Vraiment ? Et cela ne c'est pas bien passé ? »

Regina soupira et sourit alors « Les choses sont malheureusement compliquées quand on a déjà une relation privilégiée avec un paquebot. » Là encore les convives s'esclaffèrent mais derrière cette apparente légèreté et cet humour de façade, le cœur de Regina se serrait tant dans sa poitrine, que cela en devenait douloureux.

« J'espère quand même que vous trouverez chaussure à votre pied. Vous apportez tant de choses aux gens, ça ne serait que justice que vous-même vous trouviez à votre tour le bonheur. »

Regina remercia d'un signe de tête l'homme à sa droite avant que la discussion ne reparte sur un tout autre sujet, au grand soulagement de la commandante.

* * *

Après le repas, Regina s'excusa et retourna à sa cabine, il était près de 22h. Elle entra et tandis qu'elle détacha ses cheveux et qu'elle enleva ses chaussures, dans un coin de sa tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec ses passagers lors du diner : il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir être à deux, à tomber amoureux, à ne pas vouloir finir sa vie seule… Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir partager sa vie… Et si c'était vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi avait-elle repoussé Emma ?

Elle se posa dans son canapé et attendit… Elle attendit Emma… Elle attendit mais personne ne vint. Dix minutes, puis trente… Avait-elle été trop loin ? Et alors qu'auparavant elle aurait battu en retraite, cette fois-ci, elle se leva et quitta sa cabine pour se diriger droit devant elle. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la porte de la cabine d'Emma qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds nus.

Elle toqua alors une fois, puis deux… Mais aucune réponse. Elle vit sous la porte de la lumière signe que la belle blonde était là « Emma ? Emma c'est moi… Emma je sais que tu es là… Ouvre-moi, je… Il faut qu'on parle. »

Mais elle n'eut que le silence pour écho et cela la désola « Emma… S'il te plait… Je… Emma, s'il te plait, ouvre-moi. »

Mais soudain la lumière sous la porte disparut et Regina soupira en collant son front à la porte « Bonne nuit Emma… » lança-t-elle avant de repartir vers sa propre cabine, trainant les pieds.

* * *

Emma était assise sur son lit, les genoux rabattus contre sa poitrine, ses bras maintenant ses jambes, sa joue posée sur ses genoux… Elle réfléchissait : avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? L'envie de rejoindre Regina était grande, mais les paroles de Clay résonnèrent dans sa tête : elle avait probablement raison. Si elles devaient se séparer dans 3 jours, autant mettre une certaine distance maintenant. Et pourtant, dieu que c'était dur ! Plus d'une fois Emma avait ouvert la porte de sa cabine pour la franchir et rejoindre Regina… Mais il ne fallait pas. Regina n'avait pas le droit de lui donner tant et lui reprendre dans la même minute. Il fallait qu'elle fasse s'écrouler les remparts de la jolie brune, quitte à la secouer un peu…

Et alors que le sommeil commençait à la gagner, on frappa à sa porte. Emma se figea, fixant la poignée comme si elle avait peur que cette dernière ne la trahisse et n'ouvre à la personne derrière. Car elle se doutait de qui se trouvait derrière… Et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, quand elle entendit la voix de Regina, qu'elle fut sûre.

Elle se crispa, enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux… La voix de Regina semblait cassée, comme désespérée. Avait-elle pleuré ? Non, Emma en doutait fortement… Etait-elle fâchée ? Ca, il y avait des chances… Elle écouta attentivement les paroles de la jolie brune : cette dernière la suppliait ? Vraiment ?

Il serait si simple de se lever et d'aller lui ouvrir… Mais elle ne devait pas. Elle ne voulait pas subir un autre rejet, pas maintenant, pas dans son état d'esprit. Alors elle resta immobile, sur son lit, serrant ses jambes un peu plus fort. Et lorsqu'elle ne put plus entendre d'avantage la voix de Regina, elle tendit sa main vers sa lampe de chevet et éteignit la lumière.

« Bonne nuit Emma » fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que le silence ne l'enveloppe. Emma soupira, restant dans cette position un moment avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux et de soupirer à son tour « Bonne nuit Regina. »

 **TBC**


	9. Jour 8 : Le chat et la souris

**Hey, hey hello !**

 **What's up ? Bon, bon, bon... Un petit jeu du chat et de la souris, ça vous dit ?**

 **Saupoudrez le tout avec du SQ fluff et vous avez le chapitre suivant**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Jour 8 Le chat et la souris**

Ce fut, depuis le premier jour de cette croisière, le matin le plus dur pour Emma. Complètement épuisée, comme si elle avait fait 4h de course à pieds, elle serait bien restée au lit encore quelques heures.

Elle resta une dizaine de minutes dans son lit, contemplant le plafond, puis se tournant à gauche, puis à droite… Et finalement, elle se leva et s'engouffra sous sa douche, l'eau chaude ruisselant le long de son crane, de sa nuque, de sa colonne. Elle frissonnait. Mais la constante depuis son réveil était la même : dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait Regina.

Et ce fait la rongeait autant qu'elle l'appréciait. Le problème était qu'elle se trouvait sur un bateau et que les lieux ne prêtaient guère à se cacher. Surtout que Regina connaissait son paquebot par cœur, le moindre endroit. Il serait donc complètement illusoire qu'elle puisse échapper à Regina aujourd'hui. C'était ironique car la veille, elle ne cessait de vouloir la voir et aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle l'évite.

Demain soir serait le dernier bal avant la fin de la croisière, c'était quitte ou double, ça passait ou ça cassait. Mais en attendant, elle devait se calfeutrer quelque part. Hors de question de rester enfermée dans sa chambre, ou de lézarder près de la piscine. Puis soudain, comme un éclair, un flash, elle se redressa et sourit : elle avait le lieu idéal.

* * *

Regina avait mal dormi, et pour cause : sa distance avec Emma lui pesait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Pourtant, elles étaient sur un bateau et les chances de croiser Emma aujourd'hui étaient grandes, sauf si la jeune femme décidait de rester cacher dans sa cabine jusqu'à la fin de la croisière, ce qui était peu probable mais, connaissant la jolie blonde, elle la pensait tout à fait capable de faire cela.

Mais il était impossible qu'elles se quittent ainsi, qu'Emma s'enfuie de son navire sans une dernière discussion. Elle devait la trouver, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

Mais bien sur, Emma était futée… C'était une petite maline qui avait bien compris que la commandante la chercherait. Alors, évidemment, lorsqu'elle se présenta à la porte de la cabine d'Emma, elle ne trouva d'écho que dans le silence.

Si elle comptait jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, elle devrait s'accrocher. Elle décida de faire alors tous les lieux du paquebot, malgré ses impératifs, afin de la trouver. Et elle commença par le casino… mais peine perdue. Puis elle enchaina, sans grand espoir, vers la salle de sport et le sauna, mais là encore aucune Emma à l'horizon. Elle se tourna vers le restaurant, mais bien évidemment, personne. Et finalement, elle tenta la piscine, sans plus grand succès.

Puis soudain, elle vit une femme qui lui était familière… Et bien qu'elle aurait aimé voir quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait admettre que ce hasard était bien heureux. Alors elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tapota l'épaule afin qu'elle se retourne. Lorsque la belle métisse la vit, elle sourit « Commandante. »

« Bon… Bonjour je… Puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ? »

Clay opina avant de s'éloigner accompagnée de Regina « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je… Voilà, c'est délicat… »

« Vous voulez parler d'Emma je suppose ? » Regina se figea alors « Détendez-vous, je ne suis pas du genre jalouse. Tout est ok entre elle et moi. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« On a longuement parlé… »

« De ? Moi ? »

« Entre autre… »

« Je la cherche. Savez-vous où elle est ? »

« Aucune idée, mais si elle met au pied de la lettre ses idées, vous n'êtes pas prête de la trouver. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« La distance. Elle pense, comme moi d'ailleurs, qu'en instaurant de la distance, on augmente l'envie… »

« Elle voulait mettre de la distance entre nous ? »

« En partie. Je lui ais dis de vous faire mariner. »

Regina grimaça alors, se retenant de dire à cette femme ce qu'elle pensait « Bien… Merci. »

Et alors que Regina s'apprêtait à partir, Clay la retint par le bras « Attendez. Je… Vous savez qu'elle est accro ? »

« … »

« Elle vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup… Je pense même qu'elle a été quelque peu décontenancée de s'attacher autant à vous en si peu de temps. »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Hey, j'ai aucune raison de vous aider vous aussi. Y'a encore quelques jours, je voulais la mettre dans mon lit. » Regina frissonna « Mais Emma à ce petit quelque chose… Je sais pas, on a envie de l'aider, on a envie qu'elle aille bien. Alors… Si elle se cache, c'est peut-être juste pour mieux revenir, non ? »

« Peut-être… Mais le temps nous manque pour le perdre en jeu de cache-cache… »

« Elle a peut-être besoin de ça… »

Regina soupira doucement avant de fixer Clay « Merci encore. »

« J'espère que cette histoire se terminera bien entre vous. » sourit la belle métisse.

Puis Regina s'éloigna, pas plus avancée si ce n'était savoir qu'Emma se cachait sciemment pour mettre ses idées au clair. Devait-elle, alors, briser son entreprise en la cherchant ?

Et tandis qu'elle reprenait le chemin des cabines, elle se figea en voyant un couple qu'elle connaissait… Sans réfléchir, et après avoir salué plusieurs passagers sur son chemin, elle accosta les jolies brunes :

« Ruby ? »

La jeune femme se tourna alors et haussa ses sourcils de stupeur « Commandante ? »

« Je… Je peux vous parler… En privé ? »

« Bien sur. » Elle se tourna vers Lan et lui murmura un discret « Je reviens » dit-elle alors que Lan entra dans la cabine « Un problème ? »

« Je… Voilà… Je… »

« Oui ? »

« Avez-vous vu Emma ? »

« Emma ? Non, pas depuis hier en tout cas. »

« Hier… Vous… Vous lui avez parlé ? »

« Juste hier matin. Elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour votre déjeuner. » sourit Ruby.

« Oh je vois… Vous ne l'avez pas vu aujourd'hui ? »

« Nope, pourquoi ? vous êtes en froid ? »

« … » Regina détourna le regard alors mais Ruby comprit et s'approcha d'elle

« Hey, quoi qu'il se passe entre vous maintenant, je suis certaine que ça va passer. » Regina la fixa, incrédule, haussant un sourcil « Elle tient beaucoup à vous et, quoique vous en disiez, vous aussi. Ca saute aux yeux. »

« Mais c'est voué à l'échec. »

« Je vais vous dire ce que je lui ais dis : il vaut mieux vivre cela maintenant que de tout louper. »

« C'est elle qui se cache, pas moi. » argua la belle brune, ce qui fit sourire Ruby « Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'Emma se cache délibérément de vous. J'ai souvenir de son plan pour vous concocter un déjeuner romantique, quel bordel elle a fait pour avoir juste des fraises. » gloussa Ruby

Et soudain, comme si cela venait de frapper la commandante, Regina écarquilla les yeux « Mais oui ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci Ruby ! » lança Regina en attrapant ses épaules avant de partir sur un pas pressé

« Bah euh… de rien… »

* * *

Emma courait… Lorsqu'elle voulait passer le temps, lorsqu'elle voulait évacuer après une dure journée, lorsqu'elle était contrariée, lorsque son cerveau était en mode off, elle courait…

Et elle avait trouvé le parfait endroit pour cela et elle comptait bien y passer la journée si elle le pouvait. Et lorsque le souffle fut difficile elle s'arrêta pour marcher en tenant ses hanches.

Soudain, elle entendit des claquements de mains et se figea. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit en haut des escaliers une belle brune et soupira bruyamment, retrouvant son souffle.

Regina la fixa d'un regard noir avant de descendre les escaliers. Emma s'approcha alors, luisante de sueur « Tu m'as trouvé… » ironisa-t-elle

« Je t'ais cherché partout... »

Emma baissa le regard alors et prit le bas de son T-shirt pour s'essuyer le front, dévoilant des abdominaux assez bien dessinés, ce qui ne manqua pas à Regina.

« Il faut croire que tu aimes bien cet endroit » lança Regina en levant les mains, montrant la cale vide, celle où, la veille, elles avaient déjeuné et où tout avait dégénéré entre elles.

« Il me fallait un coin pour courir tranquillement… »

« Hm je vois… Un coin sans moi. »

« Je crois que tu as été assez clair sur le sujet hier. »

« J'ai tenté de te parler hier soir mais… »

« … Je sais. » la coupa Emma « Mais j'en avais pas envie. »

« Oui… J'imagine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Regina ? Tu n'as pas un paquebot à diriger ? »

« Alors c'est ça ? C'est ce que tu me reproches ? Que je m'occupe de mon bateau plus que toi ? Mais je suis commandante ici ! Et tu … »

« Je quoi ? Je ne suis qu'une passagère parmi d'autres c'est ça ? Un flirt temporaire ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas te fixer ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas aller plus loin ? »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'on s'investisse plus. »

« Tu passes à coté de tellement de choses, c'est dommage. »

« Tu veux dire : à coté de toi, de nous. » ionisa Regina

« Non, parce que je sais que je ne serais plus là dans 3 jours et que tu passeras à autre chose. Mais si notre relation ou peu importe ce que c'est entre nous, peut t'ouvrir les yeux sur autre chose à l'avenir, alors j'en serais heureuse. Je n'en profiterais pas mais au moins… Je repartirais sereine. »

« C'est tellement altruiste. Emma… »

« Non, tu as mis cartes sur table, et j'ai compris. » sourit-elle tristement, puis elle fit quelques pas en arrière avant de remettre ses écouteurs, prête à refaire quelques tours de piste. Mais Regina en décidant autrement : elle l'attrapa par le poignet et la fit se retourner. Et Emma eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que les lèvres de Regina étaient déjà sur les siennes.

Le souffle court, Emma répondit à son baiser, sentant son corps se presser à l'initiative de la belle brune, ses mains vagabondant allégrement de ses épaules à ses hanches. Mais quand elle sentit les mains de Regina s'insinuer sous son débardeur, Emma freina la chose, au plus grand étonnement de la belle brune.

« Quoi ? »

« Je… Je suis toute collante et transpirante… » minauda-t-elle

Regina lui sourit avant de caresser sa joue avant de l'embrasser de nouveau « Oh oui, ça tu vas transpirer… » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, faisant frissonner la jolie blonde.

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« On ne peut plus sérieuse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne le veux pas ? »

« Si, si, bien sur que si mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais changé d'avis ? »

« Je me suis rendue compte que jamais je n'aurais cherché un autre passager comme je l'ais fais depuis le début de la journée. Jamais je n'aurais tapé à une porte tard le soir… Je crois que je n'aurais jamais fais tout cela… Si ce n'était pour toi. »

« Alors ça veut dire quoi… pour nous ? »

« Je crois que j'ai bien trop longtemps vécu pour mon bateau… Il est temps que je vive un peu pour moi, même si ça ne dure que 3 jours. » sourit-elle « Alors… Si nous profitions des quelques heures qu'ils nous restent ?! »

Emma afficha un sourire éclatant avant de poser un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres « Je vais quand même prendre une douche. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil discret

« On déjeune ensemble ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. On se retrouve dans une heure au restaurant ? »

« Avec plaisir. » Regina l'embrassa sur la joue avant de remonter les escaliers, et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la cale, elle se retourna « Ne t'épuise pas trop en courant… »

« Oh je suis pleine de ressources Commandante, pleine de ressources. »

Puis Regina disparut derrière la porte et soudain Emma sauta sur place, se retenant de crier sa joie. Elle brandit ses mains en l'air et trépigna tandis que la musique retentissait dans ses écouteurs. Elle promit à Regina de ne pas s'épuiser, mais elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa joie… Et elle courut, vingt bonnes minutes encore avant de se rendre de nouveau dans sa cabine pour une douche salvatrice. Et lorsqu'elle en sortit, alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour rejoindre Regina, Ruby était là poing levé, prête à frapper à la porte.

« Oh salut ! »

« Salut Ruby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Oh bah… Tu devineras jamais qui est venu me voir te cherchant dans tout le bateau ? »

« Hm… Une belle brune non ? »

« Tu le sais ! »

« Et elle m'a trouvé. » sourit Emma

« Oh oh… Intéressant. Raconte ! »

« J'ai pas le temps là, je dois la retrouver pour déjeuner. »

« Alors ça veut dire que c'est reparti entre vous ? »

« J'en sais rien… Je sais pas où ça mènera mais… On veut vivre le moment présent tu vois… Carpe Diem quoi. »

« Même si ça signifie vous quitter dans quelques jours ? »

« Au moins on aura aucun regret, aucune de nous… »

« Alors c'est bien, tant mieux pour vous. » sourit Ruby « Tout ira bien je le sais. »

« Oui, je le crois aussi… On fera en sorte que ça marche, pour le temps qu'il nous reste. »

« Je te laisse, mais évidemment, je veux un rapport détaillé du reste de la journée et de la croisière. »

« Evidemment. » opina ironiquement la jolie blonde

* * *

Emma n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Regina parmi les convives : habillée de son sempiternel uniforme, elle détonait dans le paysage, ce qui fit sourire Emma.

Cette dernière s'approcha et, sans s'annoncer, s'assit en face de la belle brune qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

« Hey ! »

« Hey. »

« Tu as commandé déjà ? »

« Non, je t'attendais. » sourit la jeune femme tandis qu'Emma déplia sa serviette pour la poser sur ses genoux.

« Un programme pour cet après-midi ? » lança la jolie blonde

« Hm pas que je sache… Une idée ? »

« J'en aurais bien une, il faudrait juste choisir la cabine. » gloussa Emma

Regina lui sourit avant de se racler la gorge, arborant un air plus sérieux « Non pas aujourd'hui. »

« Mais… »

« Demain… »

« Demain ? Mais c'est la dernière journée avant d'accoster le lendemain ! »

« Attendons le bal de fin de croisière. Si on doit passer la nuit ensemble, je ne veux pas le faire de manière désinvolte. »

« Encore ton indécrottable romantisme… » sourit Emma

« C'est ça ou rien. »

« Ca me va, je suis même plutôt d'accord. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, la perceptive de te voir dans une robe de soirée… D'ailleurs… Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière ? »

Regina se figea, surprise d'une telle demande « Généralement, le commandant s'y rend seul… »

« Oh… Oui, je comprends… »

Regina lui sourit alors « Mais je pourrais faire une exception pour toi. »

« Sérieux ? Mais… Et ton personnel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait en te voyant au bras d'une femme, une passagère qui plus est ? »

« Je n'ais pas à m'expliquer sur ma sexualité… Quant à mes relations… Peu importe. De toute manière je sais que même avec les règles et les interdictions, il est difficile de respecter cela sur ce navire… »

« Wow… Quel changement ! Hier encore, tu voulais t'éloigner de moi pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de ton personnel, et aujourd'hui tu n'hésites pas à m'accompagner au bal… »

« Tu veux changer d'avis ? »

« Non, non, au contraire, je serais certainement la plus heureuse et chanceuse ! Y'a un problème tout de même… »

« Lequel ? »

« Je n'ais pas de robe. »

« Mets celle que tu avais pour le premier bal. »

« Non, je veux quelque chose… d'unique, de nouveau… »

« Chercheriez-vous à me plaire miss Swan ? » taquina la commandante

« Hm je crois avoir déjà réussi cette entreprise ! » lança avec fierté la jolie blonde

« Bah voyons… »

« Alors, on fait une après-midi shopping ? »

« Non, j'aimerais avoir la surprise de ta robe. » sourit Regina en rougissant légèrement

« Awww… Tu es vraiment ce genre de romantique hein ? »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre une posture plus professionnelle « Certes. »

« Alors… Je crois que mon après-midi sera sous le signe du shopping… »

« Très bien, le mien sera administratif. »

Le déjeuner se passa dans un relatif calme, les deux jeunes femmes oubliant totalement les quelques regards curieux autour d'elles. Et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Regina embrassa furtivement Emma avant de disparaitre, laissant la jolie blonde sur un petit nuage.

* * *

« Ok… Ca risque d'être compliqué… » souffla Emma, dubitative devant les robes devant elle. Elle n'avait clairement pas l'habitude d'en porter, et encore moins d'en acheter. Ruby aurait été d'une grande aide, mais elle ne pouvait la déranger sans cesse.

Alors c'est seule, et dans l'optique de ressortir de cette boutique avec une robe époustouflante qu'elle entra. Et pourtant, dix minutes après avoir franchi le pas de la porte, elle était là, assise sur un petit banc, fixant le rayon des robes, totalement perdue. Et malgré l'aide de la vendeuse, Emma ne sut pas quoi choisir.

« Alors, on médite ? »

La voix derrière Emma fit sursauter la jeune femme et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Clay, tout sourire « Hey… »

La jolie métisse vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et fixa les robes « Choix cornélien ? »

« Je sais pas quoi prendre… Les robes et moi ça fait 2. »

« Je suppose que c'est pour le bal de demain soir… »

« Exact. »

« Et tu es accompagnée ? » Emma lui sourit discrètement et opina « Avec un certaine commandante hein ? » Une nouvelle fois, Emma sourit et ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée « Elle est chanceuse. »

« Elle le sera si j'arrive à me décider pour une robe. »

« Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas classique : prends du noir. »

« Ca fait pas un peu morbide ? C'est sensé être un bal festif non ? »

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas porter une robe rose fluo. Quand tu ne sais pas, prends du noir, c'est ce que ma mère me disait toujours. »

Emma fixa alors les robes « Longue ou courte ? Décolleté ou pas… Arghhhh j'en sais rien, et ça me gonfle ! »

« Noir, long légèrement décolleté sur le devant, dos nu… C'est le plus efficace, si tu veux mon avis. »

Emma se leva alors et fit courir son regard et son index sur les robes pour arrêter son choix sur une robe scintillante aux fines bretelles, décolletée sur le devant et dont le dos nu descendait jusqu'au creux des reins.

« Celle-là ? »

« C'est un beau début. Vas-y essaie la ! »

Emma s'engouffra alors dans la cabine d'essayage et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard « Ok, elle est parfaite ! » s'exclama Clay « On relève tes cheveux en laissant quelques mèches… Un maquillage charbonneux… Tu pourrais faire tomber toutes les femmes du bateau, y compris les hétéros ! »

Emma sourit « Je sais pas… Je… J'me sens pas à l'aise… »

« De toute manière, j'imagine qu'elle ne va pas rester indéfiniment sur ton dos… » minauda Clay en imaginant très bien que la suite et fin de la soirée du bal pourrait se passer dans l'une des cabines des jeunes femmes…

« C'est… Enfin, je… »

« Zen, respire. Je suis passée à autre chose tu sais. J'ai fais mon deuil de ton corps il y a bien longtemps maintenant. » rit-elle « Alors c'est ça hein ? Vous allez enfin passer la vitesse supérieure ? »

« Oui, je l'espère… »

« Alors cette robe est faite pour toi : légère, facile à mettre et à… enlever. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil assez suggestif

Emma sourit alors « Il me faut les chaussures allant avec… »

« C'est parti ! »

* * *

Là encore, Emma était peu habituée aux escarpins et autres talons aiguilles. Alors elle se laissa guider par la vendeuse et Clay qui lui conseillèrent de petits talons, idéal pour danser. Une fois ses achats effectués, elle retourna à sa cabine mais ne put y rester longtemps. Regina lui manquant déjà.

Elle décida alors de lui faire une visite surprise à sa cabine.

* * *

Regina n'avait pas arrêté une minute : elle espérait finir la paperasse avant de main soir, pour être tranquille juste avant, pendant et après le bal. Oui, elle voulait être sereine et libre jusqu'à la fin de la croisière. Et alors qu'elle parafait les derniers rapports, on toqua à sa porte.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, Emma bondit à son cou et l'embrassa avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoique se soit.

« Hm… Emma ! Doucement ! »

« Pardon mais… c'était trop tentant ! »

« On s'est quittées i peine 3heures… »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Ton shopping s'est bien passé ? »

« Si tu veux savoir si j'ai trouvé une robe, la réponse est oui. »

Regina décrocha Emma de son cou et fit un pas en arrière « Emma, je suis occupée… »

« Je sais, je veux juste rester auprès de toi. Promis je ne dirais ou ne ferais rien qui puisse te détourner de ton travail. »

Ce que Regina n'avouerait jamais c'est que la simple présence d'Emma dans sa cabine était une distraction en soi.

« Bien… Et que comptes-tu faire alors ? »

Pour toute réponse, Emma brandit un livre devant elle « J'ai de la lecture ! » avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, enlevant ses sandales et commençant sa lecture paisiblement, tandis que Regina reprit le chemin de son bureau.

Elles restèrent ainsi, chacune de son coté, malgré quelques discrets de l'une vers l'autre. Regina se surprit à apprécier ce tendre moment, profitant simplement de la présence d'Emma près d'elle. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus partagé sa cabine avec quelqu'un, autre que son personnel pour des rapports de routine…

Personne n'avait foulé son canapé… ou son lit. Elle frissonna alors en pensant à l'après bal demain soir. Etait-elle prête ? Elle qui avait érigé des murs qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais pouvoir franchir ? Puis son regard vaqua vers Emma : paisible, sereine, à demi allongée sur le canapé, plongée dans sa lecture, elle était magnifique. Et soudain l'esprit de la jolie commandante divagua vers une vision des plus plaisantes : elles deux, sur ce bateau, sur Hawaii, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre… Douce vision s'il en était. Elle sourit alors.

« Tu rêves ? »

La voix d'Emma la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que la jeune femme s'était levée et était à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Hm oui je crois que je suis fatiguée… »

Emma sourit et se posta derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle commença alors un doux massage de ses cervicales et Regina soupira doucement « Ca va mieux comme ça ? »

« Bien mieux, merci. » sourit Regina

Après quelques minutes, Emma fit glisser ses mains subrepticement de ses épaules à ses bras, flirtant avec son cou, son torse. Soudain, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque avant de déboutonner doucement la veste de la commandante.

« Emma… »

La jolie blonde passa alors devant et s'agenouilla devant Regina, écartant ses cuisses pour se caler entre. Elle prit alors possession de ses lèvres dans un doux et passionné baiser, tout en continuant son entreprise de déboutonnage. Apparu alors sous la veste un débardeur blanc qu'Emma ne pouvait trouver plus sexy sur elle.

Regina s'avança sur son fauteuil, collant alors son corps au sien. Emma défit la veste qu'elle laissa tomber sur le coté.

« On est vraiment obligé d'attendre demain soir ? »

Regina sourit contre ses lèvres avant de sentir Emma se lever brusquement, l'entrainant avec elle. A présent debout, Emma se tourna et colla Regina à son bureau avant de la faire basculer afin qu'elle s'y allonge.

« Emma ! »

« Shh… » Emma posa ses lèvres alors sur le ventre que le débardeur avait laissé entrevoir. En sentant les baisers papillonner sa peau, Regina se redressa soudain et Emma, coupée dans son élan, se stoppa, le souffle court, fixant Regina.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais Regina prit alors son visage entre ses mains et l'amena à elle pour un baiser endiablé. Sans attendre, Emma glissa ses mains sous le débardeur et au prix d'un habile geste, elle en dépourvut Regina, dévoila un soutien-gorge couleur chair. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se délecta de cette vue, cascadant des baisers jusqu'à flirter avec le textile, faisant naitre de longs soupirs de contentement de la belle brune.

Elle était prête, malgré ses prérogatives de vouloir attendre le moment idéal et romantique par excellence. Et finalement, elle ne pouvait échapper à l'appétit vorace d'Emma. Elle engouffra ses mains dans les vagues blondes de sa compagne, l'incitant à ne pas décoller ses lèvres de sa peau, ce qu'Emma n'avait de toute manière pas l'intention de faire, ses mains arpentant le dos de Regina jusqu'à buter contre les bretelles du dessous.

Et alors qu'elle allait défaire le dessous, la radio de Regina grésilla et une voix émergea, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes qui se séparèrent vigoureusement.

« _Commandante ? Commandante ?_ »

Regina essaya de reprendre son souffle avant de répondre, tandis que la frustration d'Emma était à son maximum. Elle s'éloigna alors, retombant lourdement sur le canapé, essayant de recouvrir ses esprits.

« Emma ? Je dois y aller, je n'en ais pas pour longtemps. Tu m'attends ? »

Emma sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres « Evidemment. »

Rassurée, Regina, après s'être rhabillée, quitta sa cabine, bien décidée à y revenir le plus vite possible pour finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé.

* * *

Et Regina tint sa promesse : le débriefing dura à peine 30 minutes, et si elle n'avait pas oublié les politesses d'usage lorsqu'elle croisait des passagers, elle n'avait en tête que son retour auprès d'Emma. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa cabine « C'est moi ! »

Aucun bruit, aucune tornade blonde ne se jetant à son cou… Et alors qu'elle crut à une désertion pure et simple d'Emma, Regina vit cette dernière, paisiblement assoupie sur le canapé, son livre entre ses mains.

Regina sourit avant de prendre le livre, libérant les mains de la jeune femme, avant de la recouvrir d'un plaid. Puis elle retourna à son bureau et finit ses dossiers non sans jeter quelques regards bienveillants vers la jolie blonde.

Et ce n'est que trois heures plus tard qu'Emma se réveilla, complètement dans le coton.

« Tu te réveilles enfin, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir le faire moi-même. »

Emma s'assit alors, laissant la place à Regina pour s'asseoir « Hm, quelle heure il est ? »

« Il est près de 19h. »

« 19 h ? La vache… Désolée d'avoir squatté ton canapé. »

« Tu ne m'as absolument pas dérangé, sinon je t'aurais réveillé. En attendant, j'ai demandé à mon second de me remplacer ce soir. »

« Ah oui et pourquoi ? » minauda Emma

« J'ai demandé un service cabine pour nous. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je quitte ta chambre si je comprends bien huh ? »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Considères-tu l'idée qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé ? »

« Emma… Je crois qu'on devrait attendre demain. C'est surement un signe et, traite-moi de romantique si tu veux mais, faire l'amour sur mon bureau n'est pas mon fantasme premier, encore moins pour une première fois. Je veux qu'on fasse cela bien et pas sous une impulsion… »

« Tu sais que tant de frustration va me rendre complètement folle et que demain soir, l'apocalypse va s'abattre dans cette cabine ?! »

Regina éclata de rire avant que le service de chambre ne toque. Regina le remercia avant d'amener le chariot rempli vers le canapé. Curieuse, Emma tendit le nez pour voir ce qu'avait commandé Regina.

« Bon appétit. » sourit Regina en levant la première cloche, dévoilant une salade césar, puis une autre où apparue des lasagnes, puis du poisson et une coupe de fruits et des glaces chocolat liégeois.

« La vache, t'as pris pour un régiment. »

« Je sais que tu as bon appétit… »

« Dis aussi que je suis un ventre sur pattes ! »

« C'est ce qui fait ton charme. »

« Mouais, tu te rattrapes bien. » lança Emma avant de chiper une fraise dans la coupe de fruits.

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avant que le repas ne commence, toutes les deux assises sur le canapé, dégustant les plats…. Oui, Regina n'avait besoin de rien d'autre à ce moment-là : pas de bateau, pas de passager, pas de paperasse, juste elle et Emma.

Quant à Emma, c'était la même chose : elle aurait pu passer la vitesse supérieure, zapper le repas et reprendre où elle s'en était arrêtée avec Regina, mais la vérité était qu'elle aimait aussi ne se délecter que de la présence de la belle brune à ses cotés. Oui, au-delà du sexe, être à coté d'elle, épaule contre épaule, à respirer le même air, à partager des sourires et des anecdotes… Oui, son cœur se gonflait à la perspective de passer encore quelques moments avec elle… Etait-ce cela être amoureuse ? Pensait-elle vraiment l'être ? Auprès d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis 7 jours à peine et qu'elle ne reverrait probablement plus à la fin de cette croisière ?

Evidemment elle pourrait se repayer une croisière pour la revoir… Mais était-ce vraiment la solution ? Se voir quelques mois, le temps d'une croisière : Regina avait aussi ses priorités, elle ne serait pas disponible durant l'entièreté de la croisière. Et revenir pour repartir au bout de quelques jours ne serait-ce pas plus difficile encore ?

Bien évidemment, elle ne dirait rien de ses questionnements et continuerait en profitant de sa fin de croisière aux cotés de Regina.

Et lorsque le repas se termina, Emma incita Regina à se confier un peu plus « Ok, tu connais le : une question pour une question ? » »

« Non mais… »

« Super, je pose une question, tu y réponds et ensuite c'est à ton tour, ok ? »

« Comme si j'avais le choix… » souffla, amusée, Regina en levant les yeux au ciel

Emma gigota alors sur le canapé, se mettant face à Regina, assise en tailleur « Ok… Je commence : dessous ou dessus ? »

« Pardon ? » Emme n'eut pas besoin de préciser, au vue des joues rosées de la belle brune, cette dernière avait très bien compris « Je… Ca va être cela pour toutes les questions ? »

« On peut pimenter la chose. » ironisa Emma « Alors ? »

« Dessous. »

« Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Tu es une romantique, c'est écrit. A toi ! »

« Hm… Ta première fois : ou et avec qui ? »

« Ahh ah ! Elle s'appelait Claire… On était au lycée. Je savais que les filles s'étaient mon truc, ça l'a toujours été. Et quand elle a débarqué dans ma classe, elle la petite nouvelle, j'ai su de suite. » sourit fièrement Emma en se tapotant le nez « J'ai le nez pour ça. »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, lorsque tu m'as vu la première fois, tu ne pensais pas que je jouais dans la même cour… »

« Ouais mais le contexte nouveau, l'uniforme, tout ça s'était trompeur ! » se défendit Emma

« Oui bien sur. Alors, tu as répondu au « avec qui » mais pas au « où »… »

« Hm, c'était chez elle. On faisait une soirée DVD et ses parents étaient absents… C'était pas préparé, c'était… maladroit mais pas si mal que ça. » sourit nostalgiquement Emma « Et toi ? »

« C'est ta question ? »

« C'est ma question. »

« Elle s'appelait Jessica, c'était ma prof de math. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux « Sérieux ? Une prof ? »

« Ma première expérience… »

« Raconte ! »

« Elle était si sexuellement attractive. Je savais que les femmes étaient mon truc aussi mais… Je n'avais encore eu aucune occasion de… pratiquer. Et malgré mon inexpérience, j'étais certaine que ma prof me faisait du rentre-dedans. Et un jour, elle m'a demandé de rester après les cours, soit disant pour un rattrapage de devoir loupé… »

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que ta première fois a été avec une de tes profs… sur son bureau ?! »

« Techniquement, on est pas restées longtemps dessus. » sourit Regina « Mais… Oui. »

« Tu sais que c'est le fantasme de pas mal de monde ça ! »

« Comme les uniformes ? »

« Exact, et dieu sait que j'ai pu tester ! »

« Epargne-moi les détails, veux-tu. C'est donc à moi de poser une question… »

Mais avant même que Regina ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Emma bondit sur elle, la plaquant sur le canapé.

« J'en ais marre de ce jeu, je veux jouer à autre chose… » sourit-elle malicieusement

« Emma… » gronda la jolie brune « S'il te plait… »

Mais Emma savait… Elle savait que son impatience pourrait tout gâcher. Demain soir, la commandante serait à elle, entièrement et pour toute la nuit.

« Il est tard de toute façon. » concéda la belle blonde avant de se redresser, autorisant Regina à faire de même « J'ai hâte de voir ta robe demain. »

« J'ai hâte d'enlever la tienne. » Emma fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta sans voix tandis que Regina n'explose de rire « Mon Dieu ta tête ! »

« Tu peux pas me dire un truc comme ça, et imaginer que je vais partir sereinement de cette cabine ! »

« Et pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire. On se voit demain. »

« Oui. Comment ça se passe : je viens te chercher à ta cabine ou … ? »

« Je serais certainement déjà dans la salle. Mais je parlais de demain matin. »

« Oh… Avec plaisir ! »

« Non, tu n'as pas compris, demain matin je suis coincée avec mes impératifs de commandante de bord : la sempiternelle photo souvenir. »

« Oh je vois… J'y serais évidemment ! »

Regina sourit avant de prendre le visage d'Emma entre ses mains. Elle déposa un tendre et furtif baiser avant de sourire contre ses lèvres « A demain Emma. »

« A demain. » répondit la jolie blonde avec autant de douceur, avant de quitter la cabine pour rejoindre la sienne, le cœur gonflé et un sourire ne se décrochant pas de son visage.

Quant à Regina, elle imaginait déjà la soirée de demain entre danse, champagne et intimité… Puis soudain, alors qu'elle rangeait son salon, elle repensa aussi que cette soirée serait aussi leur dernière. Tant de sentiments contradictoires : de la joie, de l'espoir, mais aussi de la peine et de l'angoisse… Elle attendait cette soirée autant qu'elle la redoutait.

Charge à elles deux de la rendre inoubliable… mais le revers de la médaille ne serait-il pas plus douloureux en fin de compte ? Etait-ce le prix à payer ? Si c'était le cas, étaient-elles prêtes à le payer ?

Regina soupira alors et une seule réponse lui vint en tête alors, une seule réponse acceptable à ce moment précis.

 **TBC**


	10. Jour 9 : O nuit, belle nuit

**Hey hey hello !**

 **Comment ca va bien ?**

 **Bon, bon, bon, allons dans le vif du sujet : ce chapitre !**

 **et ... le moment est arrivé : RATED M !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Jour 9 : Ô nuit, belle nuit…**

Regina savait que l'avant dernier jour d'une croisière était intense tant de son coté que de celui des passagers : ces derniers voulaient profiter des derniers jours de la croisière, parfois avec quelques débordements festifs jamais graves mais peu discrets, forçant le personnel à être sur tous les fronts.

Quant à Regina, elle passait généralement sa matinée à faire le pied de grue devant un fond de photographe, voyant passer des centaines et des centaines de passagers, tous heureux et fiers de poser à coté de la commandante. Evidemment, si cela pouvait être parfois ennuyeux et contraignant, Regina aimait aussi ce contact direct avec ses passagers, voyant dans leurs yeux se refléter le bonheur d'être sur son paquebot, et parfois d'y avoir trouvé l'amour.

Alors elle était là, immobile, tendant la main à chacun de ses passagers, toujours un sourire poli sur le visage, quelques mots parfois pour les habitués qu'elle reconnaissait maintenant.

Et alors que des centaines de personnes défilaient, Regina n'en attendait qu'une seule… Mais plus les minutes passaient et moins elle l'espérait, jusqu'à ce qu'un couple qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, se postèrent devant elle, un large sourire sur leur visage.

« Commandante. » salua la jeune femme poliment

« Ruby, Lan. Le séjour touche à sa fin… »

« Et oui ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent position de chaque coté de Regina et posèrent durant quelques secondes devant l'objectif avant de voir le flash. Et avant que Ruby et Lan ne s'éloignent, Regina la retint « Avez-vous vu Emma ? »

« Emma ? Non pas encore… »

« Merci. » lança Regina, quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir vu la jolie blonde tandis que la file des passagers s'amenuisait de minutes en minutes.

Et finalement, après 2h de photos, Regina vit enfin le bout de la file d'attente, mais toujours pas d'Emma en vu. Il ne resta alors que 5 personnes qui passèrent si vite que Regina ne s'en rendit pas compte. Lorsque tout fut fini, elle remercia le photographe avant d'entendre quelqu'un crier au loin :

« Attendez ! »

Regina se tourna alors et ne put que sourire en voyant Emma au petit trot, arriver haletante face à elle « Emma… »

« Désolée… Je me suis pas réveillée. »

Regina leva les yeux et se tourna alors vers le photographe qui comprit de suite et opina avant de ressortir son appareil. Regina se mit en place et Emma vint à ses cotés, glissant son bras autour de sa taille. Elles se collèrent l'une à l'autre et en quelques secondes, le flash apparut et c'était fini.

Emma s'écarta tout en gardant sa main sur la hanche de la commandante « Ce fut court mais bon ! » ironisa-t-elle

« J'espère que ça sera plus long ce soir… » murmura Regina en se penchant vers elle

Emma gloussa et répondit avec la même douceur « T'as pas idée… »

Regina lui sourit « Je vais devoir te laisser, le devoir m'appelle. »

« Je sais. On se retrouve vers 19h à la salle de bal ? »

« Avec plaisir. Bonne journée Emma. »

« Oh elle sera bonne… Car je sais qu'elle se terminera avec toi. »

Si seulement elles n'avaient pas été si exposées, là en plein milieu du hall avec comme témoins quelques passants et le photographe, Regina et Emma se seraient laissées aller à un geste tendre, mais elles savaient que ce n'était que reculer pour mieux sauter plus tard, il fallait juste être patientes.

Alors elles se contentèrent d'échanger un sourire compris et un regard langoureux avant qu'Emma ne s'éloigne. Regina fronça les sourcils : il était si dur de ne pouvoir lui montrer à quel point elle la voulait auprès d'elle pour le temps qu'il leur restait…

Hawaii était une chose, mais le paquebot était à la fois une bénédiction et un frein frustrant pour elles deux.

Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers le photographe « Cette dernière photo, imprimez la et faites la livrer dans ma cabine. »

« Entendu commandante. »

* * *

Emma n'avait jamais été aussi stressée qu'à ce moment précis. Figée devant son miroir, la robe achetée plus tôt sur le dos, elle se désespérait de savoir que faire de sa tignasse blonde : lâchée ou pas ? Coiffure structurée ou sauvageonne…

Si ce n'était pour la perspective de rejoindre Regina dans un instant, elle aurait baissé les bras depuis bien longtemps. En attendant, Emma était complètement paumée. Et elle imaginait fort que Ruby était elle-même occupée à se préparer et donc elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait rendue à cette soirée en jean basket et chemise pratique et légère… Mais voilà, ce soir n'était pas n'importe quel soir : c'était son dernier à bord du Love Boat, c'était son dernier avec Regina, et cette seule pensée la faisait frissonner : non seulement à la perspective de passer la nuit entière avec elle, mais aussi à l'idée de la quitter le lendemain pour ne plus jamais la revoir certainement.

Evidemment Emma avait déjà pensé à refaire aussi souvent que possible ces croisières pour retrouver Regina, mais la vérité était que même avec un aménagement de temps et des économies confortables, elle ne pourrait jamais tenir la longueur ni la distance. Au mieux elle pourrait revenir d'ici quelques mois, puis à raison d'au moins une fois tous le mois… mais était-ce vraiment une vie pour un couple ? Assurément non, et même si Emma n'était pas très au fait de ce que devait un couple, il était fort à parier que ça ne voulait pas dire : vivre à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre, ne se voir que quelques fois dans l'année… Non, certainement pas.

Elle soupira alors, enfilant ses escarpins et décidant que, pour ce soir, elle laisserait ses cheveux détachés de chaque coté de sa nuque. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir : elle se trouvait empotée, tel un éléphant déguisé en ballerine. Mais elle devrait se contenter de cela ce soir, et priait intérieurement que Regina ne soit pas trop belle, ce qui était peu probable.

* * *

Il lui semblait que tout le paquebot entier était réuni ce soir. Toutes les tables étaient prises et la piste de danse était noire de monde. Elle soupira alors, ne sachant pas comment retrouver sa belle commandante parmi la foule. Elle décida alors de faire la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment précis : se tourner vers le bar.

C'est sans grande conviction donc qu'elle attrapa une flûte de champagne et vaqua son regard dans la foule, peut-être dans l'espoir de voir Regina… Portait-elle une robe rouge écarlate comme la dernière fois ? Ou quelque chose de plus discret ? Elle l'imaginait avec ses cheveux attachés, qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de détacher plus tard…

« Emma ? »

La belle blonde sortit de ses pensées à alors et sourit « Elsa. »

« Vous êtes sublime. »

« Merci. Dites… Vous n'auriez pas vu la commandante ? »

Elsa sourit « Elle est à sa table, de l'autre coté de la salle. »

« Oh super, merci. »

« Elle va adorer votre robe. »

Emma se figea alors et se retourna vers elle « Pardon ? »

Elsa s'approcha et lui glissa à l'oreille « Ce n'est que mon humble avis mais… Vous formez un très beau couple. » Le sang d'Emma se glaça dans ses veines et les mots lui manqua alors, ce qui fit sourire Elsa « Pas de panique. »

« Qui est au courant ? »

« Personne, enfin personne officiellement. Mais beaucoup, dans le personnel, se doute qu'il se passe quelque chose : elle n'est plus descendue à Hawaii depuis des années, tout comme elle n'avait jamais loupé un diner avec les passagers… Et lorsque je vous ais vu sur l'île en compagnie d'une belle blonde… »

« Oh mon Dieu… »

« Je n'en ais parlé à personne, mais c'est un secret de polichinelle. »

« Vous saviez pour… ses penchants ? »

« On s'en doutait aussi, mais on a jamais poussé plus loin. Nous la respectons pour ce qu'elle fait sur le bateau, on ne se préoccupe pas de ce qu'il se passe dans sa cabine. »

« Et… qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette politique du « pas de flirt avec les passagers » quand elle-même semble avoir enfreint cette règle ? »

« Je t'avouerais que nous sommes tous plus ou moins d'accords avec cette règle. Cela nous protège aussi. Certains passent outre, à leur risque et péril, mais pour la majorité, nous la respectons. Et puis, ça n'a jamais été une règle immuable. Quand certains trouvaient effectivement l'amour parmi les passagers, généralement on allait lui en parler directement. »

« A Regina ? »

« Oui. Elle était plutôt complaisante avec nous, elle nous laissait le choix. »

« Alors… Qu'elle flirte avec une passagère… »

« N'a aucune espèce d'importance, tant que ce paquebot tourne comme il faut. Et nous savons qu'elle ne manquera jamais à son devoir, peu importe le flirt. »

Emma lui sourit tristement alors : oui, elle avait déjà eu la confirmation que Regina n'était pas prête à quitter son paquebot et ses obligations de si tôt.

« Emma, ça va ? »

« Je… Je vais la retrouver. »

Elsa lui sourit et posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras « Elle n'attend que toi. »

« Sérieusement ?! » s'étonna la jolie blonde

« C'est en te voyant à l'instant que j'ai compris pourquoi elle semblait si fébrile ce soir. »

« Alors… Tu crois que je peux l'inviter à danser sans que cela choque plus que ça ? »

« C'est si tu ne le fais pas que ça nous surprendrait. » la rassura Elsa « Allez va ! »

Galvanisée et le cœur gonflée, Emma laissant sa flûte sur le bar, à peine touchée, et fendit la foule à la recherche de la table de la commandante. Et, effectivement, elle la trouva, assise à une table, accompagnée de quelques passagers, des habitués. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers elle.

Regina n'avait qu'Emma en tête, malgré les efforts des passagers pour l'accaparer, malgré l'ambiance festive encore réussie pour cette soirée, Regina ne pensait qu'à Emma. Au-delà d'un quelconque aspect sexuel ou luxurieux, elle voulait simplement voir Emma, profiter de sa présence pour les quelques heures qui leur restaient sur ce paquebot.

Et soudain, comme un rayon de soleil perçant les nuages gris d'un récent orage, Emma apparut devant elle, tout sourire, aussi radieuse et belle qu'un ange. Elle s'avança et se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Commandante. »

« Miss Swan. Prenez un siège. »

Emma ne refusa évidemment pas et se posta bien gentiment au coté du sien « Vous êtes sublime ce soir. » souffla Emma en décryptant de bas en haut la tenue de Regina : une robe longue écrue, quelques strass ici et là sur un bustier serrant sa poitrine outrageusement.

« Vous aussi ma chère. » répondit avec ce même regard envieux la jolie brune « J'imagine qu'il vous en a couté de mettre de tels talons… » ironisa Regina

« Vous n'avez même pas idée… Quant à la robe … » Elle se pencha près de l'oreille de la commandante « J'ai hâte que tu me l'enlèves, tant elle me gène. »

Regina frissonna, fermant brièvement les yeux en se délectant du doux parfum d'Emma enivrant ses narines. Regina ne répondit pas, un simple hochement de tête confirma son intention en fin de soirée.

« Un verre ? »

« Volontiers. »

Regina fit signe à un serveur qui s'approcha et tendit un plateau avec plusieurs flûtes « On trinque ? »

Regina prit alors son verre et le fit tinter à celui d'Emma « A cette croisière. »

« A nous. » murmura Emma en un clin d'œil

Et après quelques gorgées et échanges avec les passagers, Emma se tourna vers Regina « Commandante, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'une danse ? »

Regina aurait du refuser : le quand dira-t-on, les rumeurs, les yeux sur elles, y compris et surtout ceux de son personnel… Mais lorsqu'Emma lui tendit sa main, elle ne put que l'accepter. Et c'est dans un sourire qu'elles se fondirent dans la foule avant que la jolie blonde ne pose ses mains sur la taille fine de la commandante. Instinctivement, Regina posa les siennes sur ses épaules et c'est chastement, mais langoureusement, qu'elles foulèrent la piste de danse.

« Tu es magnifique, superbe, splendide… Le vocabulaire me manque ! » sourit Emma en détaillant de ses yeux aciers les courbes de la commandantes « cette robe te va à ravir. »

« Merci, tu es absolument… J'en ais le souffle coupé. »

Elles échangèrent un timide sourire avant que les mains d'Emma ne glissent subrepticement de sa taille à son dos, la rapprochant d'elle « J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser… » soupira-t-elle

« Tu viens à peine d'arriver et il n'est pas question que je quitte la soirée si tôt. »

« Je sais… » sourit Emma en caressant doucement de son index, la colonne vertébrale de son amante « Tu savais que ton personnel était au courant pour nous ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ils n'en sont pas sûrs à 100% mais ils s'en doutent fortement. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils s'en foutent… Tant que tu réponds à tes engagements. Alors tu vois… »

« Je… Je n'en savais rien… »

« Regina, ils ont autant de respect pour toi que toi pour eux. T'imagines pas ce qu'ils seraient prêts à faire pour toi. Tu devrais leur faire plus confiance et surtout te faire plus confiance. Ils ne veulent que ton bonheur. »

Et Regina haussa un sourcil « Et mon bonheur serait toi ?! »

« Pas forcément… Moi ou une autre, peu importe. Je crois que tu devrais t'accorder un répit, et penser à la femme avant la commandante. »

« Et j'imagine que ce soir, tu aimerais t'occuper de la femme… »

« Hm… » Emma leva son nez comme si elle réfléchissait « Je crois que je vais m'occuper des deux : de la femme et la commandante… Je t'ais déjà dis que j'aimais les uniformes ? »

Regina sourit « Je crois savoir que tu en portes un aussi… »

Emma allait répondre mais se retint : oui, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'un jour elle lui montrerait, qu'un jour qu'elles s'amuseraient de leur uniforme respectif… Mais finalement, il n'y aurait jamais d'autre jour, juste cette soirée et son lendemain.

Elle détacha alors une de ses mains et vint caresser la joue de Regina de son index « Tu es vraiment superbe… »

Regina ne répondit rien, son regard était plongé dans le sien et ses mains se glissèrent dans sa chevelure dorée, rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonne la belle blonde

« J'ai décidé de penser à moi. Si ça doit être le seul et unique soir, alors… »

Elle s'approcha alors et déposa un furtif mais tendre baiser. Et si quelques paires d'yeux les regardèrent, elle fut rassurée, en s'éloignant d'Emma, de constater que personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Elle sourit alors « Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu… »

Regina prit alors la main de sa cavalière et la ramena à sa table, désertée par les convives. Elles se retrouvèrent donc seules alors que les serveurs leur apportèrent l'entrée.

« Ca a l'air délicieux. »

« Bon appétit. »

Bien vite, la musique et le brouhaha ambiant furent insignifiants, elles étaient dans leur bulle, à l'abri loin du tumulte environnant, loin d'imaginer qu'il ne leur restait que quelques heures encore. Elles profiteraient l'une de l'autre jusqu'au dernier moment.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Emma aperçut Lan et Ruby et les invitèrent à rejoindre leur table.

« Hey les filles ! Alors la soirée ? »

« Génial ! Et la votre ? »

« Très agréable aussi. » lança Emma en échangea un regard entendu avec Regina

« Oh je vois… » soupira Ruby en tapant le genou de Lan sous la table, qui comprit évidemment le message « Bon, on va danser nous ! »

Puis les deux jeunes femmes furent seules de nouveau « Tu veux danser aussi ? »

« J'ai envie de toi. »

La déclaration aussi abrupte que soudaine surprit Regina qui lâcha un petit gloussement amusé « Tu n'y vas pas par 4 chemins. »

« Regina… J'ai déjà trop attendu. Et je me rends compte que demain à cette heure-ci… »

Elle baissa le regard, se sentant tellement idiote mais soudain, l'index de Regina se glissa sous son menton et son regard croisa le sien « Je veux pas que tu crois que je ne pense qu'à ça… Déjà à Hawaii et… »

« … Stop. » la coupa Regina « J'avais envie de toi avant même de mettre les pieds à cette soirée. Pour être franche, en enfilant cette robe, j'imaginais déjà de quelle manière tu me l'enlèverais. » sourit-elle

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Je me dois, toutefois, de rester ici pour un minimum de présence, mes impératifs de commandante. Mais crois-moi, si j'avais pu, j'e t'aurais demandé de me rejoindre dans ma cabine en zappant cette fichue soirée. »

Rassurée, Emma lui sourit en retour et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens « Alors fais ton devoir… Et ensuite, je ferais le mien. »

Regina opina avant que quelques couples ne viennent la voir pour la remercier de cette magnifique croisière. Et soudain, Emma comprit pourquoi Regina aimait tant son paquebot et ses voyages : elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de chaque passager, une joie et un bonheur retrouvé, même temporairement. Oui, c'était certainement pour cette petite étincelle de vie dans leurs yeux que Regina continuait à faire cela, à rendre les choses meilleures pour ces gens qui n'avaient pas de chance en amour, ou qui voulaient, pour un moment, s'évader de leur quotidien.

Emma imaginait quelle joie et quelle fierté remplissaient le cœur de Regina à ce moment là, et elle comprenait qu'elle mettait autant d'attente et d'espoir dans chacune de ses croisières que les passagers. Elle enviait cette dévotion, elle qui ne travaillait que pour occuper ses journées et payer son loyer…

Et bien évidemment, entre plusieurs passagers venus la remercier, certains l'invitèrent à danser, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas. Et si Emma était aux premiers abords amusée, elle le fut beaucoup moins lorsque 8ième homme invita la belle brune. Emma n'était pas jalouse, mais il fallait bien avouer que voir des paires de mains masculines gambader sur le corps de Regina… Elle grimaça plusieurs fois, mais prit son mal en patience…

Et lorsque Regina revint enfin à ses cotés, Emma posa une main protectrice sur son genou « Je sais ce que tu penses… » murmura Regina

« Je ne crois pas non. »

« Tu aimerais émasculer chaque homme qui a dansé avec moi ce soir. » sourit Regina

« C'est si évident ? »

« Si tes yeux avaient été des poignards, le sol serait glissant de sang frais. » gloussa Regina « Tu n'étais pas très discrète. »

« Désolée… »

« Tu sais que je pourrais danser avec des centaines d'hommes que ça ne me ferait absolument rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui je sais mais… »

« Je danserais avec des milliers d'hommes mais je ne finirais la nuit qu'avec une seule personne. » Les joues d'Emma rosirent alors et, une nouvelle fois, elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts sous la table « Je crois qu'il est assez tard pour m'excusez auprès de mes convives. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Il est près de 23h et j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

Regina se leva alors et s'excusa auprès de ses passagers avant de quitter la table et de glisser un mot à l'oreille de son commandant en second qui opina en souriant avant de la saluer.

Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle attendre un peu ou la rejoindre tout de suite ? Et Regina était-elle déjà sur le chemin de sa cabine ou l'attendait-elle dans un couloir ?

Elle n'attendait pas plus alors et quitta à son tour la salle et à mesure que la musique s'éloignait, c'est la silhouette de Regina qui s'approcha dans le couloir.

Regina l'attendait, tout sourire et lui tendit la main lorsqu'elle fut assez proche. C'est sans un mot, mais les doigts entrelacés, épaules contre épaules qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la cabine de la jolie brune. Et lorsque le cliquetis de la serrure retentit et que la porte s'ouvrit, sans attendre Emma poussa Regina à l'intérieur de la chambre et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un ardent baiser. Emma referma la porte de son pied, ses mains agrippant fermement les hanches fines de sa compagne, remontant doucement la robe par la même occasion.

« Comment on enlève cette foutue robe… » souffla Emma entre deux baisers, ce qui fit sourire Regina

« Pressée ? »

« T'as pas idée ! »

Regina se détacha alors de son amante, coupant l'élan à Emma qui la fixa alors incrédule : allait-elle trop vite ?

Regina esquissa un léger sourire alors et fit deux pas en arrière. Sa main gauche trouva alors une discrète fermeture éclair sur son flanc droit et la fit glisser doucement, sous l'œil curieux et envieux de la jolie blonde qui n'osa pas bouger par peur de briser cet instant.

Et soudain, la robe de Regina tomba doucement à ses pieds, dévoilant un buste nu parfaitement dessiné.

« Oh merde… » souffla Emma, complètement subjuguée par la beauté de la jeune devant elle « Tu es magnifique. »

Regina lui tendit alors la main, invitation explicite à le rejoindre et Emma n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant de la toucher et d'oser poser une de ses main sur sa taille et l'autre sur une épaule « Regina… »

« Tu as promis de t'occuper de moi… » sourit la belle brune

Et c'est évidemment ce qu'avait l'intention de faire Emma. Elle s'approcha alors et dans un tendre baiser, elle emprisonna les lèvres pulpeuses de sa compagne avant qu'une de ses mains ne glisse de son épaule à son sein, qu'elle caressa doucement, faisant sursauter la jolie brune « Tu as les mains froides… »

« Elles vont bientôt se réchauffer… » ironisa Emma

Elle se colla un peu plus à Regina, sentant sa poitrine nue contre la sienne tandis que son autre main glissa doucement sur son postérieur, jouant gentiment avec les pans de son string. Et doucement, elle poussa Regina vers la chambre, puis le lit, et lorsqu'elle buta contre ce dernier, elle coupa son baiser avant de se laisser tomber dessus « Tu as toujours cette robe. » lança Regina en haussant un sourcil.

Emma lui sourit avant de s'écarter doucement et de faire glisser la fermeture derrière son dos lentement et sensuellement devant une Regina déjà conquise. Puis la robe tomba mollement sur le sol, rejoignant celle de Regina, dévoilant le corps parfaitement sculpté et musclé d'Emma. La jolie brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'envie et lorsqu'Emma s'approcha de nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur sa taille et de papillonner quelques baisers autour de son nombril.

Amusée, Emma la laissa faire et caressa simplement sa chevelure, taquinant sa nuque du bout de ses doigts. Et soudain, Regina la colla à elle et Emma ne put que se laisser tomber sur ses cuisses. Elles n'étaient pas novices, loin de là, elles en avaient eu des amantes et dans bien des situations mais, elles ne savaient pas pourquoi, cette fois-là semblait différente.

Tout semblait être une première fois : comme si personne avant n'avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme si personne avant n'avait caressé sa colonne vertébrale électrisant vertèbre à son passage, comme si personne avant n'avait déposé ça et là des baisers sur ses seins. Emma en était sûre, il y avait quelque chose chez Regina de spécial. Elle était aussi fébrile qu'à sa première fois, aussi excitée et aussi curieuse d'explorer ce corps magnifique s'offrant à elle.

Et si le temps qui leur était imparti avait été bien plus long, tout aurait été parfait. Mais voilà, elles avaient peu de temps et tout devait être parfait, elles ne devaient rien oublier, explorer chaque centimètre de peau afin de la graver dans sa mémoire.

Et c'est dans cette perspective semblait-il que Regina vagabondait sa langue sur la peau diaphane de la belle blonde, n'oubliant aucun centimètre, n'épargnant pas ses seins, y restant même assez longtemps pour qu'Emma lâche ses premiers soupirs d'aise et n'agrippe la chevelure de Regina avec force.

Cette dernière sourit contre sa peau, taquinant les pointes rosées durcissant sous sa langue tandis que ses mains traçaient d'invisibles dessins sur sa peau.

« Regina… » soupira Emma

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait envie d'elle maintenant et tout de suite ! Mais la sulfureuse brunette en avait décidé autrement et c'est donc sadiquement qu'elle prodigua ses douces caresses buccales encore et encore, s'accaparant totalement la poitrine d'Emma.

Il lui semblait que sa peau la brulait, comme si des braises couraient dans ses veines, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle tremblait autant d'envie que de frustration, Regina était douée, très douée, certainement l'amante la plus douée qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

« Regina… S'il te plait. »

La belle brune se détacha enfin de sa peau et la fixa d'un sourire satisfait « Déjà ? »

« Laisse-moi un peu faire… » gloussa-t-elle

Sans demander son reste, Regina se laissa tomber sur le matelas, et Emma ne se fit pas attendre pour la surplomber, postant ses jambes de chaque coté de son corps, ainsi que ses bras, empêchant Regina de tout mouvement. Elle était entièrement à elle, impuissante et soumise.

Et dans un violent baiser, Emma donna le ton : ses gestes étaient pressés et gourmands, ses mains s'accaparaient gracieusement sa poitrine, ses longs doigts fins pinçant et malmenant ses pointes brunes durcissant. Ses baisers cascadèrent de ses lèvres à l'arête de sa mâchoire, pour se poser à son point de pulsation, lieu particulièrement sensible chez la jeune femme.

« Hm… Emma… »

La jolie blonde sourit contre sa peau et descendit ses baisers pour tracer, de sa langue, un invisible chemin entre ses seins, papillonnant quelques baisers ça et là avant de littéralement gober un des seins, sous la stupeur de Regina qui sursauta.

Sans attendre et après maintes minutes passer sur sa poitrine, Emma se glissa plus au sud, ses lèvres cascadant jusqu'à son nombril où elle traça de petits cercles rendant complètement folle Regina. Puis, lentement, elle but contre le string en dentelles noires de la jeune femme. Dans un rapide cou d'œil, elle jugea de son amante : cette dernière avait les mains crispées sur le drap tandis que son regard était fixé au plafond, concentrée à l'extrême pour ne pas flancher trop vite.

Emma sourit alors avant de donner un rapide coup de langue sur le fin tissu, ce qui fit sursauter Regina. Puis elle déposa quelques baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, faisant monter la pression du coté de la belle brune qui se redressa soudain et, d'un regard supplique, soupira « Emma… »

La jolie blonde aurait aimé faire durer le plaisir, elle aurait aimé la rendre folle à la faire attendre, mais la vérité était qu'elle-même ne tenait plus. L'envie de la faire sienne était bien plus importante et cruciale. Alors, lentement, elle glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du string et le fit descendre doucement, humant le plaisir s'en émanant.

Et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle constata le résultat de ses multiples caresses. Et, avec fierté, elle ne tarda pas à gouter son amante, dans une rafale de soupirs et de gémissements de cette dernière. Et précautionneusement, Emma s'aventura entre ses cuisses, dégustant chaque parcelle de son plaisir, s'attardant sur le centre de son plaisir.

Regina était complètement perdue dans les méandres d'un plaisir trop longtemps perdu. Certes, elle avait eu des amantes, mais Emma savait y faire, c'était indéniable. Elle s'agrippa si fort à ses draps qu'elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts. Plus d'une fois elle voulut fermer ses cuisses mais Emma avait bien l'intention de la rendre folle, visiblement, avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'orgasme.

« Em… Emma… »

La jolie blonde s'activa de longues minutes, n'oubliant aucun centimètre, aucune aspérité, sentant le plaisir glisser sur sa langue, se délectant de son gout suave et légèrement sucré.

Regina enfonça ses mains dans la chevelure dorée d'Emma tant pour accentuer le mouvement que pour la freiner. Et finalement, lorsque cette petite pointe caractéristique au creux de ses reins se fit sentir, Emma s'éloigna et la pénétra d'un doigt, ce qui fit se cambrer Regina de plaisir, accompagnée par un vibrant gémissement.

« Emma ! »

Cette dernière sourit malicieusement avant de faire quelques petits vas et vient avant d'inclure un autre doigt et d'accélérer le mouvement encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir elle-même mal à la main, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait arrêté.

N'avoir que le corps tremblant de Regina à sa merci, savoir qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle, savoir qu'elle était la seule maitresse de son plaisir et désir, ce pouvoir était tellement bon à avoir.

« Emma je… Oui ! »

Emma sentit alors les mouvements plus difficiles, les chairs se resserrant, signe d'un plaisir à venir imminent et dans un concert de tremblements et de gémissements, Regina s'abandonna à un profond orgasme qui la cloua sur le lit, ses membres en coton, le souffle saccadé.

Et lorsqu'Emma remonta à sa hauteur, elle embrassa doucement son épaule nue avant de déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, puis le bout de son nez « Tu es délicieuse… » concéda-t-elle dans un sourire

Regina gloussa alors, à peine remise de ses émotions, avant de se redresser et de capturer les lèvres d'Emma dans un baiser ardent. Puis elle la bascula doucement avant que ses mains prennent le relais et ne caresse Emma sans oublier le moindre millimètre, jusqu'à s'attarder sur son string, où elle put, avec plaisir, s'apercevoir de l'état de plaisir dans lequel était plongée la belle blonde.

« A mon tour… » murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille dans un ronronnement qui fit frissonner la belle blonde qui ferma les yeux en se délectant des tendres attentions qui allaient lui être prodiguées.

Et si Emma n'avait pas pu résister longtemps avant de satisfaire Regina, cette dernière n'avait clairement pas l'intention de se battre plus que ça : dans un geste rapide et efficace, la main de Regina se glissa sous le string et ses doigts se glissèrent facilement dans ses chairs humides et chaudes, décrochant quelques soubresauts d'Emma, totalement soumise.

Et Regina en profita pour la faire attendre un peu avant qu'Emma ne retire elle-même son dessous et ne supplie Regina de la faire sienne, ce que cette dernière fit quelques secondes plus tard, collant son corps au sien, le pénétrant doucement mais avec une certaine vigueur avant d'entamer un ardent ballet laissant complètement Emma dépourvue de la moindre raison.

« Re… Regina… Sto…stop… »

« Hors de question… » sourit Regina qui accentua ses mouvements, s'aidant de son pouce pour taquiner le cœur intime d'Emma, cette dernière s'accrochant à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de la belle brune.

« Regina… »

Soudain, Emma se colla tout entière contre Regina et mordit sa chair, tirant une légère grimace de la belle brune, avant de sombrer dans un orgasme qui lui parut infini.

Son corps, d'abord raide de plaisir, se détendit alors et elle tomba mollement sur le lit, toujours dans les bras de Regina, qui sortit sa main du carcan de tissu tout en dégustant coquinement chacun de ses doigts « Tu es tout aussi délicieuse… » ironisa-t-elle

Emma gloussa alors avant de frissonner. Regina, dans un geste habile, les fit entrer dans le lit et recouvrit leur corps du drap.

Pendant de longues minutes elles restèrent dans un silence de complaisance, écoutant les battements du cœur de l'autre, à l'unisson, avant qu'Emma ne le brise « J crois que j'ai rarement pris un tel pied en si peu de temps… »

Regina lâcha un rire cristallin avant de la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras « Imagine : nous ne faisons que commencer ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser, offrant son dos nu à la vue de la belle brune « J'ai soif ! » Elle se leva alors, nue comme un vers, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Regina sourit alors en voyant revenir la jeune femme, des gouttes d'eau traçant de longs sillons sur son corps. Emma retourna dans le lit avant de glisser ses mains dans ls cheveux de Regina, défaisant sa coiffure « Je suis bien là… »

Regina lui sourit alors et durant un quart de seconde, Emma crut déceler une pointe de tristesse, un voile de regret et de peine, mais cette impression s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Bien évidemment, Emma savait à quoi pensait Regina, mais aucune n'osait briser le moment qui venait de se passer entre elles. Il arriverait bien trop vite ce moment où elles devraient se dire au revoir sur un des ponts et ne plus se revoir, peut-être pour toujours.

Personne ne pouvait qualifier, mettre le bon mot, sur leur relation : elles avaient certainement eu le coup de foudre, celui qu'Emma ne pensait jamais connaitre, celui que Regina avait toujours voulu connaitre.

Et là, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles scellaient une histoire qu'elles n'étaient pas encore prêtes de conclure, pas si vite, pas si tôt, pas après un tel moment qui en appelai bien d'autres durant la nuit.

Et c'est dans cette optique qu'Emma se confina un peu plus contre Regina, baladant ses doigts sur la peau satinée de son amante de quelques heures.

« Hm… Prête pour le second round ? »

« Et pour les 3 prochains au moins ! »

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent et un bref instant intense passa dans leurs yeux.

« Regina… Je… »

« Shh, non. »

La belle brune posa alors son index sur les lèvres de la belle blonde, lui interdisant de finir sa phrase : les choses étaient déjà bien trop compliquées sans y rajouter des difficultés comme celle-ci.

Alors c'est simplement dans un langoureux baiser qu'elles scellèrent cette promesse d'une nuit câline à l'abri des regards indiscrets, seules dans leur cocon sécurisé.

Et la nuit leur offrit encore bien de tendres moments qui n'appartiendraient qu'à elles seules et ne verraient le jour nulle part ailleurs, comme un instant éphémère dont il fallait profiter avant qu'il ne s'envole et ne revienne jamais.

 **TBC**


	11. Jour 10 : Adieux

**Hello hello ! Comment vous allez ? Moi nickel !**

 **Excitée car samedi je participe au _Salon du Livre Lesbien_ a la mairie du 3ième arr de Paris . Entrée libre et gratuite ! **

**Si ça vous dit, vous êtes la bienvenue pour venir me rencontrer, parler, échanger !**

 **Sinon, parlons peu parlons bien : Avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! **

**Encore merci de votre soutien et votre accueil !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Jour 10 : Adieux**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, jamais Regina ne s'était sentie si vivante, si heureuse… Le soleil inondant sa chambre, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers sa gauche, la chevelure blonde d'Emma s'éparpillait sur l'oreille, sa tête sortant à peine de la couette, se noyant dans cette marée dorée.

Elle sourit et fit courir son index dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer doucement et de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil : il était finalement tôt, ce qui la rassura : elles auraient encore le temps de lézarder au lit un moment.

Elle se redressa et sortit doucement du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et se rafraichir. Devant son miroir, ses traits fatigués témoignaient d'une nuit agitée où Emma lui concéda peu de répit. Mais elle en fut pas en reste et ne permit que peu de repos à la jolie blonde. Elle sourit alors et se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle fut alors surprise de voir une Emma, assise dans le lit, complètement endormie, les cheveux en bataille.

« Hey… »

« Hey. »

« J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné… » minauda entre deux bâillements, Emma

« Jamais. » sourit Regina en venant se recoucher dans le lit.

Emma se laissa alors tomber de nouveau sur le matelas avant d'échanger un regard et un sourire avec son amante « Tu m'as exténué hier soir… »

« Pas mieux. »

Emma se tourna alors vers elle, appuyée sur un de ses coudes supportant sa tête « J'ai rarement eu des amantes aussi… dévouées. »

« Et moi des amantes aussi… voraces. » dit-elle en montrant la marque de dents laissée sur son épaule.

« Oh merde ! Je pensais pas y avoir été si fort… » gloussa Emma, le remord l'effleurant à peine

« Et je suppose que tes griffes dans le dos m'ont laissée encore un impérissable souvenir. »

« Désolée… »

Regina s'approcha alors et l'embrassa doucement « J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Je n'y changerais rien, pour rien au monde. » souffla-t-elle avant de s'allonger de nouveau, suivie par Emma

« Moi aussi… »

Et silencieusement chacune prit conscience que dans quelques heures, tout serait fini. La seule satisfaction qu'elles pouvaient avoir c'est d'avoir clôturer leur belle et furtive histoire par cette nuit inoubliable.

« J'aurais du te faire l'amour dans ce lagon… » soupira Emma « On a perdu bêtement quelques jours pour rien… »

« Peut-être, mais cela aurait rendu notre dernière nuit pâlichonne… »

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se redresser et d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de Regina « J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête… »

La belle brune lui caressa la joue alors « Je sais… Mais il n'y a aucune possibilité : tu ne peux pas revenir indéfiniment sur ce paquebot, et je n'ais pas l'intention d'abandonner tout ce que j'ai crée toutes ces années. »

« C'est ironique : tu as crée ces croisières pour que les gens trouvent l'amour… Toi tu l'as trouvé ici, mais il t'ait interdit de le vivre… »

« En attendant, profitons du temps qu'il nous reste… »

Emma sourit tristement alors et l'embrassa aussi tendrement que possible, tout en mettant une conviction qu'elle ne voulait pas briser et surtout pas oublié.

« Comment je vais faire pour me passer de ton corps ? »

Regina gloussa « Alors profites-en pour l'explorer encore et encore… »

Emma ne se fit pas prier et elles repartirent pour une intense séance de câlins toute la matinée, ne laissant aucun répit, ni à l'une, ni à l'autre, se fichant bien de ce que pourrait penser les voisins de la cabine.

* * *

« Ok, c'est officiel : tu es le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu… » lança, totalement essoufflée, Emma en retombant sur le lit une énième fois « J'ai arrêté de compter après 3… »

« Hm, j'ai arrêté après 5… » sourit la jolie brune en se levant

« Tu vas ou ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une douche… »

« Attends-moi ! » Et devant le regard surpris de la commandante, Emma lança « Je déteste rester sur un chiffre impair ! »

Sur ce, Emma bondit hors du lit, attrapant Regina par la taille et l'entrainant dans la salle de bain où, une fois encore, Emma sut démontrer toute son habileté et son imagination à rendre folle sa belle commandante.

Mais comme toute belle et furtive histoire d'amour, cette dernière devait prendre fin, et c'est en entendant la corne de brume résonner que les deux jeunes femmes comprirent que leur cocon dans lequel elles s'étaient réfugiées depuis la veille venait de se briser.

« Nous accostons dans une heure… » soupira Regina tandis qu'elle était en train de boutonner la chemise de son uniforme sous les yeux avides d'envie de la jolie blonde, toujours allongée, nue, dans le lit.

« Je sais… »

« Tu devrais t'habiller et faire ta valise… »

« Je sais… » répéta avec un peu plus de peine, Emma, avant que cette dernière ne se lève et ne remette sa robe de la veille « On va se revoir ? Je veux dire, avant de débarquer ? »

La peur d'imaginer que ces instants dans cette cabine soient leurs derniers l'envahit. Emma n'envisageait pas encore la fin, pas si vite

« Bien évidemment… » répondit Regina sans même la regarder. Ca elle ne pouvait soutenir son regard, pas sans laisse transparaitre le regret ou le moindre sentiment. Elle ne devait pas risquer une larme traitresse… Pas maintenant « Retrouve-moi après l'accostage sur mon pont. »

« Ton p… Oh… Ok. »

« Je dois y aller. » Elle se retourna alors et lui sourit faiblement « A tout à l'heure. »

Emma opina sobrement, bien qu'elle aurait aimé un dernier baiser avant que la jolie brune ne quitte la cabine, mais elle se contenta d'un timide signe de tête avant que Regina ne disparaisse derrière sa porte.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma retourna dans sa chambre, une lourde chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira lourdement : ca y est, c'était l'heure des au revoir… non des adieux.

Et quand elle repensait à son arrivée sur ce paquebot, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que je quitter serait si difficile. Elle qui s'apprêtait à mener l'enfer à ses meilleurs amis pour l'avoir amené ici contre son gré, elle devrait à présent les remercier car, grâce ou à cause d'eux, elle venait… de tomber amoureuse.

Mais là était son malheur : la femme qui avait pris son cœur vivait sur un paquebot et passait la majorité de son temps sur les océans. La possibilité évidente de pouvoir déménager et vivre à San Francisco avait effleuré la jolie blonde : cela aurait été si simple pour accueillir à chaque fin de croisière sa bien-aimée. Mais évidemment… Rien n'était simple et était-elle vraiment prête à laisser sa vie pour « juste un coup de foudre sur un bateau » ? Même elle aurait rit de cette situation en temps normal.

Alors comme une fatalité, elle prit une douche, s'habilla en rangeant avec précaution sa robe achetée juste pour Regina. Peut-être ne la remettrait-elle jamais mais elle la garderait, en souvenir, parmi de nombreux autres, de cette croisière.

Puis elle fit sa valise et la déposa devant sa porte, les bagagistes la prenant quelques minutes plus tard pour la descendre avec le reste des valises des autres passagers.

Et après un passage vers le restaurant, la corne de brume retentit une deuxième fois, signe que les cotés californiennes étaient à présent en vue. La majorité des passagers descendirent alors pour voir la terre se rapprocher doucement, tandis qu'Emma resta à table, ne souhaitant pas encore voir la fin de ce voyage s'approcher.

« Hey ! On se demandait si on allait te revoir avant la fin de la croisière. »

Emma leva les yeux de son assiette et sourit : oui, s'il y avait bien une chose que cette croisière lui avait aussi apporté c'était Ruby !

« Hey… Alors prêtes ? »

« Oh tu sais, un peu anxieuses de se quitter mais c'est pour mieux se retrouver. J'ai déjà pris mes vacances dans 3 semaines pour la rejoindre au Canada. »

« Ou est Lan ? »

« Elle finit son sac. » Emma sourit, elle était heureuse pour sa nouvelle amie « Et toi alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel « Oh s'il te plait… J'ai vu Regina quitter la soirée et quelques minutes plus tard, tu la suivais… Alors ? » Emma n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique se soit, ses joues roses et ses yeux brillants parlaient pour elle « Oh je voiiiiisss. Petite cachotière ! »

« Arrête… »

« Alors c'était comment ? »

« J'ai absolument pas l'intention de te raconter notre nuit… et notre matinée. » sourit-elle

« Ah ah ! j'imagine bien ! Alors, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Ca veut rien dire » Emma perdit son sourire « On était d'accord pour que cette histoire commence et finisse sur ce bateau. »

Ruby fronça les sourcils « Tu y crois vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? »

« A ce que tu dis ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une fois les pieds à terre, tu vas l'oublier ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Mais parfois, quand on a pas le choix, on se fait une raison… »

« C'est tellement dommage… Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre, ça saute aux yeux, y'a que vous pour ne pas le voir. »

Emma sourit « Peut-être… Mais regarde-nous, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? Que je vais tout quitter pour vivre sur ce bateau ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient à New-York ? Ton job ? Tu peux le changer. Tes amis ? Skype existe. Tu n'as aucune excuse. Si on ne veut pas… »

Emma baissa les yeux alors : oui toutes ces choses pourraient être possibles, mais elles ne se connaissaient que depuis si peu de temps… Et s'il s'avérait qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas sur le long terme ? Elle aurait tout abandonné… pour rien.

« C'est l'heure Ruby. »

La sulfureuse brune sourit tristement alors, ayant donné tout ce qu'elle pouvait, à présent ce n'était plus de son ressort. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de s'échanger leurs coordonnées en se promettant de rester en contact.

Puis Ruby disparut et Emma resta seule dans sa cabine quelques minutes, cette dernière faisant el tour d'un regard, comme pour ne rien oublier, tout imprégner dans sa mémoire.

Puis, comme des solennels adieux, elle fit le tour des lieux marquants : le casino, la salle de sport, le restaurant, la piscine, la cale et finalement c'est en montant le pont secret appartenant à la commandante qu'elle finit son tour. Regina n'était pas encore arrivée, alors la jolie blonde prit le temps d'admirer le paquebot vu de haut… Sans oublier les côtes de Sans Francisco qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, le paquebot accostant d'ici quelques minutes.

Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et regardait les passagers faire de même un pont plus bas. Elle sourit alors et laissa une légère brise mouvoir sa chevelure, les yeux clos… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux mains sur sa taille. Elle sourit alors, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Un menton se posa sur son épaule et soudain, une douce essence de monoï envahit ses narines.

« Ta valise est faite ? » murmure Regina à son oreille

Emma ne répondit que par un faible signe de tête avant de se redresser et de poser ses mains sur celles de la jolie brune. Elle soupira doucement avant de se tourner, sans se défaire de l'emprise de Regina « Combien de temps ? »

Regina esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire « 15minutes… A peine. »

Sans perdre un instant, Emma l'embrassa tendrement, mais en y mettant ses dernières forces, l'énergie du désespoir… Les mains étaient curieuses, cherchant à se rappeler la moindre courbe, les moindres formes du corps de l'autre, bien qu'elles aient largement travaillé à cela la nuit dernière et ce matin même.

Et, à bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent pour mieux coller leur front l'un contre l'autre, ne pouvant se détacher bien longtemps et bien loin « Tu vas me manquer… » souffla Emma

« Tu reprendras ta vie et tes habitudes, et les jours, puis semaines passeront ainsi. C'est la vie. »

« La vie craint alors ! »

Regina lâcha un rit cristallin rauque qui plaisait tant à Emma et qui lui manquerait tant aussi « La vie est ainsi. »

« Je t'enverrais des mails, on se skypera ! »

Regina perdit son sourire : oui, elles feraient certainement cela les premiers temps, mais elles savaient que les aléas de la vie feraient que les empêchements seraient multiples et que des promesses pouvaient être effacées comme sable au vent…

Mai aucune ne le prononça, elles voulaient croire jusqu'au bout, ne pas rompre la magie de cet instant, de cette croisière.

« Je… Je… » Emma aurait voulu le dire, elle aurait voulu, mais cela ne risquait-il pas de tout briser ? De rajouter à ces adieux une lourde charge inutile.

« Shh… » souffla la jolie brune en l'embrassant de nouveau « J'ai été heureuse que cette croisière ait été différente. »

« Je suis heureuse que mes amis m'aient joué un mauvais tour. » ricana Emma

« Moi aussi. »

« On était destinées à se rencontrer… » Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Emma « … Je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Emma retint quelques larmes en serrant Regina dans ses bras avant que la corne de brume s'annonce l'arrivée définitive sur le quai. Une liesse s'éleva alors des passagers, heureux de leur croisière, de leur voyage, de leur retour… Tous sauf deux jeunes femmes qui se murèrent dans le silence pour les quelques minutes qui leur restaient, enlacées, les visages calés dans le creux du cou de l'autre.

Finalement, c'est le talkie walkie de Regina qui rappela les amantes à la réalité.

« _Commandante Mills ? Nous avons accosté, nous vous attendons pour le rapport final._ »

Regina rechigna alors à s'écarter des bras de la jolie blonde mais répondit rapidement « J'arrive tout de suite. »

Emma lui prit la main alors « Regina… »

Mais la jolie brune ne pouvait pus soutenir son regard, ne pouvait plus afficher des sourires de façades…Elle était fatiguée et souhaitait juste… Ne plus ressentir ce poids immense et oppressant sur sa poitrine et son cœur.

« Emma, ne rends pas cela plus difficile… C'est déjà trop compliqué. »

La jolie blonde comprenait car elle-même ressentait ce vide qui creusait sa poitrine, comme ce vertige en haut d'une échelle, le vent battant son équilibre, cette pointe d'adrénaline devenue trop forte jusqu'à être douloureuse.

Et c'est par un dernier baiser tendre et voluptueux qu'elles se séparèrent. Et lorsque leurs yeux ne furent plus en contact, leur cœur s'arrêta pour une fraction de seconde, une vague froide envahit leur être et elles frissonnèrent à l'unisson.

Pour quelques minutes encore, Emma s'accapara ce lieu qui était le cocon privilégié de sa commandante avant de partir et rejoindre le flot des passagers quittant le navire. Elle aurait aimé revoir Ruby ou même Elsa… Et surtout croiser le regard, une dernière fois, de Regina. Mais évidemment, elle ne la revit pas… Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Alors, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le quai, un sentiment d'inachevé l'envahit alors : la plénitude d'un voyage, de vacances… et finalement, son douloureux retour à la réalité.

* * *

Regina n'avait rien en tête, si ce n'était d'imaginer sa jolie blonde quitter son navire sans même pouvoir lui faire un dernier signe d'au revoir, un dernier regard. Et malgré son rapport à faire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards, en vain, au dehors : la foule des passagers rendait quasi impossible l'idée même de croiser la chevelure blonde de son amante de fortune.

Alors elle retourna à ses rapports, mais, dans un coin de sa tête, elle ne faisait que penser à cette jolie blonde qui avait un jour foulée les ponts de son navire ainsi que son cœur. Elle avait peine à croire qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Pourtant, elle ressentait déjà un immense vide dans son cœur alors qu'Emma n'était partie que depuis 30 minutes à peine. Comment ferait-elle alors ?

Elle soupira et la réponse lui vint naturellement : elle ferait comme d'habitude et le temps ferait son œuvre et elle oublierait… Elles oublieraient toutes les deux, cet amour de vacances furtif mais si intense.

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma arriva devant son immeuble, elle soupira : en temps normal, elle aimait cet appartement, elle aimait revenir dans ce petit cocon où l'attendait son chien, sa console de jeux et sa télé, son frigo, son quotidien si bien huilé et dans lequel elle aimait se complaire des heures durant.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce cocon la ramenait durement à la réalité et à une routine dont elle devrait reprendre l'habitude. Ses pensées ne quittèrent pas une belle brune sur le plus haut pont de son navire, y compris dans l'ascenseur, y compris lorsqu'elle mit la clé dans la serrure.

Et à peine eut-elle passé la porte qu'une boule de poil lui fonça dessus, manquant de la faire tomber.

« Wow… Henry, tout doux ! Henry… Henry ? Mais…"

"SURPRISE !"

Emma sursauta alors en voyant sortir de la cuisine Mary Margaret et David, tout sourire, brandissant une banderole de _Bon Retour Parmi Nous_.

« Hey ! Re-bienvenue chez toi ! On voulait te faire une petite surprise ! »

« C'est réussi. » sourit Emma en tapotant le flanc de son chien « Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis ce midi. Alors, raconte-nous ! Cette croisière ! »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre un air sérieux « Je devrais tous les deux vous coffrer pour publicité mensongère. »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé « Roh allez Emma, avoue que ça ne t'as pas fait de mal ces petites vacances. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé dans un long soupir, flirtant avec le grognement « Non c'était… différent. »

« Alors, raconte-nous tout : ce que tu as fait, vu, qui tu as rencontré ! On veut tout savoir. »

« J'ai … »

« Mais la question qui s'impose surtout c'est : si tu as rencontré quelqu'un. »

« David ! »

« Quoi ? Je te rappelle que c'était ton idée à la base, et le but était qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un ! »

« Tu n'as pas été contre non plus… »

Et devant la joute verbale de leurs amis, Emma sourit faiblement : la tranquillité et la sérénité du paquebot était bien loin à présent.

« Stop ! » Les deux amis la fixèrent alors « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Oh mon Dieu… C'est finalement arrivé ! »

« Elle s'appelait Regina et c'était… Elle était… » Elle souffla alors, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine « C'était une très belle femme, gentille, douce, et intelligente… »

« Tu parles d'elle au passé parce que ? »

« Parce qu'elle et moi c'était impossible : des métiers qui ne coïncidaient pas, elle vit à des milliers de kilomètres… On aurait pas pu… continuer ainsi. »

Mary Margaret et David échangèrent un regard alors « Et ? Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un qui semble fait pour toi et… tu as abandonné ? »

« Je n'ais pas abandonné. On s'est seulement rendu compte que nous deux c'était impossible. »

« Rien n'est impossible Emma… Y'a toujours des solutions. »

« Croyez-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. » soupira-t-elle

David s'approcha et posa sa main sur son genou, exerçant de petites pressions « Hey… C'est ok. Au moins, tu as vu que tu pouvais encore plaire et vouloir une relation avec quelqu'un. C'est un grand pas. Et si ça te permet de sortir de ton célibat… Alors… Nous avons réussi ? »

Emma esquissa un sourire et opina « Oui. »

Mais ce qu'elle ne leur dit pas à ce moment précis, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas de n'importe quelle relation… Elle voulait Regina.

Et c'est avec cette pensée, et les larmes aux yeux que, quelques heures plus tard, lorsque ses mais furent repartis,elle se rendit dans sa chambre et ouvrit sa valise pour la défaire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver sa photo avec Regina faite le dernier jour. Elle sourit et caressa du bout des doigts les contours de la silhouette de la jolie brune et se rendit compte que, finalement, mise à part cette photo, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa rencontre avec Regina...

Et comme un signe, son regard dévia de nouveau vers sa valise et sonc oeur s'arrêta soudain : un paquet argenté trônait là. Elle posa la photo sur sa table de chevet et prit le paquet dans ses mains : comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué la différence de poids ? Sans plus de question, elle déchira le papier et lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu du paquet, elle ne put que sourire.

En cadeau, Regina lui avait finalement offert ce ukulélé qu'elle avait vu à Hawaii, dans la boutique de Kaluata. Les souvenirs de cette magnifique journée lui revinrent en mémoire alors : leur promenade, leur premier baiser au coucher du soleil... Un couple éternel, c'est ce que leur baiser scellé dans cette crique leur promettait... Mais finalement, ce n'était qu'une légende... une simple légende...

Elle gratta alors quelques cordes et le son particulier qui en sortit sentait le monoï et le sable chaud, l'eau turquoise et les vahinés... Et, depuis son retour à terre, c'était la première fois qu'elle souriait elle se coucha, seule, dans ses draps qui lui avaient tant manqué au début de la croisière et qu'à présent elle trouvait terne et sans saveur.

Depuis bien des années, elle s'endormit en se disant que la solitude dans laquelle elle venait de retourner était bien trop lourde pour elle.

 **TBC**


	12. Epilogue

**Hellowwwwwwwwww ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi nickel : complètement morte de fatigue après un WE de folie : salon du livre lesbien + Japan Expo c'est... usant !**

 **Mais en tout cas, je tenais à remercier les lectrices que j'ai pu rencontrer au salon du livre samedi, c'était vraiment un plaisir de vous voir et de discuter avec vous ! Une belle expérience de mon coté avec mes premiers autographes et... Dieu que c'est difficile de parler de soit, de ses écrits... XD**

 **Mais j'en garde un très bon souvenir et c'est une expérience que je referais volontier, et qui sait peut-être une édition papier pour "** _Journal d'une confidente **" !**_

* * *

 **Bref, voici la fin de cette fic, une belle aventure encore et marquera mon retour dans le SQ ^^**

 **Cette fic sera-t-elle un happy ending ou pas ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !**

 **En exclu, à la fin de ce chapitre : le synopsis du prochain AU SQ ! Mais patience, il ne verra le jour qu'en Septembre (vacances oblige !)  
**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Regina se réveilla une nouvelle fois le sourire aux lèvres : elle ne comptait plus mais à chaque fois qu'elle entamait une nouvelle croisière, son cœur se gonflait d'un manque qu'elle ne pouvait combler : le bonheur.

Alors, comme tous les matins, elle s'habilla et, avant que le paquebot ne s'éloigne des cotés californiennes, elle monta sur son pont privé et huma la légère brise marine, laissant quelques mèches sournoises voletées. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira profondément.

Neuf mois… Cela faisait 9 mois à quelques jours près, que son destin avait rencontré celui d'une jolie blonde pétillante. Neuf mois qu'elle avait vécu, sur ce même bateau, la plus belle de ses croisières.

Mais comme toutes bonnes choses, tout avait une fin. Et malgré le départ d'Emma, cette dernière respecta sa parole et Regina et elle avaient gardé contact : skype au moins une fois par semaine, sans parler des nombreux mails qu'elles s'envoyaient, racontant tout et n'importe quoi.

Chaque soir, en prenant en compte le décalage horaire, Regina se mettait devant son ordinateur et son cœur ratait un battement lorsqu'elle avait reçu un mail d'Emma. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi moites juste avant un skype avec elle, et le stress était toujours intact.

Oui, les choses auraient pu continuer ainsi, mais voilà, elle le savait, le temps avait fait son œuvre et les mails s'espacèrent, ainsi que les conférence vidéos, parfois à l'initiative d'Emma, parfois de la sienne : le travail, les impératifs personnels… Finalement, au bout de 4 mois d'intenses échanges les choses changèrent et bien vite, Regina put compter sur les doigts d'une main les contacts qu'elle avait avec Emma durant un mois…

Et un jour, c'était un mardi, Regina s'en souviendrait douloureusement toute sa vie, elle envoya un mail qui ne trouva jamais de réponse. Emma n'était plus connectée et si elle attendit une semaine, peut-être deux, en pensant qu'Emma était peut-être occupée, malade ou en mission… Elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : Emma ne répondrait plus.

Finalement, trois mois étaient passés depuis son dernier mail, trois mois de silence insoutenable avant que Regina ne baisse les bras et ne se rende à l'évidence : Emma était passée à autre chose. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas supporté la distance, peut-être ne voyait-elle pas d'avenir dans cette étrange relation à distance… Comment l'en blâmer ?

Regina elle-même tenait à bout de bras cet espoir infime qu'un jour peut-être, Emma débarquerait sur son paquebot pour passer quelques jours avec elle en mer… Mais c'était bien illusoire de croire qu'elles pourraient réussir à maintenir une telle cadence…

Cela faisait donc des mois qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Emma, qu'elle vérifiait à peine ses mails dans un maigre espoir mais sans trop y croire… Elle avait fait son deuil et c'était avec un regard neuf et frais qu'elle entamait cette nouvelle croisière, comme les précédentes. Elle avait tourné la page et même si le poids était encore lourd, chaque jour il s'envolait un peu plus, ainsi que l'image de la jolie blonde.

« _Commandante, nous vous attendons pour le discours à l'équipage._ »

« J'arrive. » répondit-elle en un soupir

Le quotidien avait repris sa place, et la douce croisière n'était plus qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

« Et surtout n'oubliez pas… Vous êtes au service des passagers. Ils ont besoin de vous. Nous sommes ici parce que nous croyons aux bienfaits de telles croisières, nous en avons été les témoins plus d'une fois. Espérons que la magie opère une nouvelle fois. Tous à vos postes ! »

Le discours était toujours le même, sensiblement. Mais Regina aimait cette routine, cela la réconfortait en un sens qu'une chose au moins ne change pas.

Puis elle descendit l'estrade et tomba sur Elsa qui l'accueillit d'un large sourire « Commandante, voici les nouvelles recrues. »

Comme à chaque croisière, Regina devait faire face à certaines démissions ou avancement de poste, ce qui donnait lieu à un recrutement quasi constant sur chaque croisière. Et comme à chaque fois, Regina tenait à se présenter officiellement à ceux qu'elle aurait sous ses ordres tout au long du voyage. Elle tenait aussi à ce qu'ils se présentent afin qu'ils ne soient pas un chiffre ou un nom parmi d'autres.

Regina sourit poliment alors et serra la main de la vingtaine de nouveaux visages qui se dévoilaient à elle, lorsqu'elle se figea, littéralement, devant un visage qui n'était en rien inconnu.

« Emma ? »

Elle ne pouvait y croire, elle n'osait y croire : était-ce un énième rêve ? Une vision ? Ou simplement un sosie ? Mais le doute ne fut plus permis lorsque la jolie blonde tendit sa main pour prendre la sienne et lui sourit « Ma commandante. »

Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle seule avait ce don de prononcer son grade avec une telle intensité que cela en devenait presque indécent.

« Mais… »

« Bon, je crois que je ferais bien de faire faire le tour du bateau aux petits nouveaux, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Elsa en faisait un clin d'œil en direction des deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

Regina était perdue, totalement, la situation était en train de lui échapper et elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Elle resta quelques secondes, complètement interdite devant une Emma rayonnante et tout sourire.

« Ca fait un bail hein… »

« Neuf mois. » souffla Regina comme une triste constatation

« Je sais. »

« Je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles… J'ai pensé que… »

« … Que je t'avais oublié ? Que j'étais passée à autre chose ? » Regina baissa le regard, comme si elle avait été prise en faute « Je n'aurais jamais pu. »

Regina la fixa alors « Tu… Tu veux aller ailleurs ? »

Emma répondit par un sourire avant de suivre Regina à sa cabine. Et à peine eut-elle fermé la porte de sa chambre que Regina sentit les mains d'Emma s'appesantir sur sa taille « Tu m'as manqué… » Mais loin d'être satisfaite, Regina la repoussa et la fixa d'un regard noir « Quoi ? »

« Quoi ?! Tu stoppes tout contact un beau jour, pas un mail, pas un message, rien… Et tu déboules ici au bout de 3 mois de silence, comme si de rien n'était ? Tu t'es glissée dans les équipes arrivantes, je me demande juste comment tu ne t'es pas fait prendre. »

Emma lui sourit « Tu as raison : je suis désolée d'avoir arrêté les contacts mais… Je voulais que ça soit une surprise totale. »

« Une surprise ? »

Emma s'approcha doucement, avec précaution, de Regina « Tu sais, j'ai jamais vraiment été sûre de moi pour quoique se soit : mon métier, ma vie en générale… mais il y a une chose dont j'ai été sûre. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Dès que j'ai mis les pieds à terre, en quittant le bateau, j'ai su que je voulais rester auprès de toi pour toujours. » Le cœur de Regina s'arrêta alors et son sang se glaça dans ses veines « J'ai su que ma place était avec toi. Et j'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose. Et c'était encore plus flagrant quand je suis rentrée chez moi. Je ne m'y sentais plus _à la maison_ , il me manquait quelque chose… Il me manquait… toi, tout simplement. »

« Mais… Tu… Tu n'as jamais rien dis ou montrer dans tes mails ou durant nos vidéos… »

« Parce que j'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour gérer tout ça : mes sentiments pour toi, la distance… Alors je prétendais que tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où ça a été trop pour moi… Après des mois d'hésitation, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Y'a 5mois, j'ai décidé de changer de vie : la distance me rendait dingue alors j'ai pris contact avec l'organisme qui gère tes croisières… J'ai appris que des postes de chef de sécurité étaient disponibles sur plusieurs navires, dont le tien. Alors j'ai entamé des mois de formation pour être à niveau. J'ai passé les tests, les exams et j'ai finalement reçu l'habilitation. »

« Emma, tu… Tu veux dire que… »

« J'ai démissionné de mon post à New-York et lorsqu'on m'a demandé sur quel paquebot je voulais officier, j'ai évidemment répondu le Love Boat. Et j'ai reçu mon affectation il y a trois semaines. Le temps de tout régler à New-York et me voilà ! »

Regina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout allait bien trop vite pour elle. Elle qui croyait, hier encore, qu'Emma n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain, un grain de sable sur la plage. Et aujourd'hui, la voilà membre de son équipage…

« Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire… »

Emma lui sourit en s'approcha encore un peu plus, posant ses mains sur ses hanches « Je suis ton nouveau chef de la sécurité sur le paquebot. J'ai à ma charge une trentaine d'hommes et femmes qui veilleront sur les passagers et le personnel du casino au resto, en passant par les cabines. » sourit-elle

« Mais… Ton appartement, ton chien… Ta sempiternelle routine ? »

« Oh mes amis n'ont pas hésité à prendre Henry avec eux, et je pars sereine en sachant qu'il sera aussi bien traité, si ce n'est plus, qu'avec moi. Quant à mon appart, je l'ai vendu. Tu sais, une pizza n'est rien si je ne peux la partager avec toi, un canapé est trop vide si tu n'es pas à mes cotés dedans. Mon lit est bien trop grand sans toi à mes cotés… Ma vie n'a aucun sens depuis que j'ai quitté ton foutu bateau. » ironisa Emma « Et je l'ais compris bien trop tard. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais du partir mais au moins, cela m'a permis de visualiser un avenir. Je n'abandonne pas ma vie Regina, je la change, je la rends meilleure… A tes cotés… Seulement si tu le veux… »

Elle ancra son regard dans les yeux noisette de Regina, attendant fébrilement une réponse. Quant à cette dernière, elle était totalement perdue et déstabilisée « Emma… Tu m'as laissé sans nouvelles durant des mois… »

« Je voulais simplement être sûre de réussir ce concours. Je sais, c'est terriblement débile de ma part, et je sais que dans ta situation je serais devenue folle… Et je n'ais pas d'excuses valables si ce n'est ma présence ici et pour des années je l'espère. »

Regina retint alors son souffle avant de prendre les lèvres de la jolie blonde dans un baiser salvateur. Et ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'elles se séparèrent, Regina collant son front contre celui d'Emma « Tu as tout abandonné pour moi… »

« Je n'ais rien abandonné, j'ai choisi enfin de vivre et pas seulement survivre. Je vis pour moi, pour toi, pour nous. Mes amis avaient raison de dire que cette croisière allait changer ma vie, elle l'a fait, dans bien des sens. J'ai plus l'intention de me cacher derrière un célibat que je pensais voulu mais que je subissais… Je t'ais trouvé sur ce bateau et ce jour fut le plus beau de ma vie, j'ai juste été idiote de croire que je ne méritais pas une chance d'y croire. Alors… Veux-tu de ton nouveau chef de la sécurité ? »

Regina inspira alors et lui sourit « Ce fameux chef a-t-il toutes les qualifications requises ? »

Emma la colla à elle alors « Y'a moyen qu'il te montre de quoi il est capable… Et dès ce soir. » Regina rit alors, d'un rire cristallin qui plaisait tant aux oreilles de la jolie blonde « Regina, je veux être avec toi, sur ce paquebot. Parce que peu importe le lieu, c'est à tes cotés que je me sens chez moi. »

* * *

« Emma… Ton rapport ? »

La dizaine d'officiers sous les ordres de Regina se tournèrent alors vers la jolie blonde, habillée d'un costume noir à chemise blanche, les cheveux tirés en une queue de cheval stricte. La jeune femme se racla la gorge avant de tapoter ses dossiers sur la table ovale « Hm… A part un homme légèrement éméché aux machines à sous, aucun incident à déplorer. On l'a ramené à sa cabine et j'ai demandé un suivi pour demain. A surveiller un groupe venu pour célébrer l'enterrement de vie de jeune garçon de leur pote... Ils sont quelques peu... volubiles. »

Regina esquissa un discret sourire vers elle avant de répondre « Bien. Messieurs, et mesdames, ce fut un bon début de croisière, nous accostons demain pour Hawaii, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et… à demain. »

Chacun salua la commandante un sourire accroché sur chacun des visages avant de prendre congés, laissant Emma et Regina seules dans la salle de réunion « Emma ? Un problème ? »

La jolie blonde se leva alors et glissa jusqu'à Regina « Hm… Je me demandais si ma femme désirait manger en cabine ou au restaurant ce soir ? »

« Ta future femme tu veux dire. » rectifia Regina

« Tu seras ma femme dès demain sur cette île privée… A quelques heures près… »

« Oui, quelques heures… En attendant, je suis toujours la Commandante Mills. »

Emma railla alors en faisant une pichenette sur le nez de sa compagne « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

« Des menaces ? »

« Des promesses. On va au lit ? »

« Avec plaisir… Il faut être en forme pour demain. » lança Regina en un clin d'œil auquel répondit Emma par un large sourire.

* * *

Une année magique, c'est comme cela que pouvaient définir les mois qui suivirent l'arrivée d'Emma sur le Love Boat. La rumeur fut vite lancée comme quoi la commandante aurait une liaison avec un membre de l'équipage. Et bien vite, c'est Regina elle-même qui annonça à son personnel qu'Emma et elle étaient en couple, ce que chacun respecta finalement.

A partir de là, des changements notables se firent sentir : la politique restrictive de Regina concernant le personnel vis-à-vis des passagers fut assouplie, certains membres furent virés, avec en chef de ligne, Killian, et d'autres furent promus, à l'image d'Elsa.

Les semaines passèrent et Emma s'ajusta à son nouveau rôle et aux responsabilités qui en découlaient, prenant à cœur son poste et voulant absolument faire ses preuves. Bien évidemment, Regina lui proposa de partager sa cabine, ce que la jolie blonde accepta de suite.

Elles vécurent encore 3 croisières pour célibataires avant de vivre 5 croisières « basiques » les menant parfois au Brésil, parfois à Cuba… Et finalement, c'est lors d'un retour à Hawaii, durant une promenade sur la plage qu'Emma fit sa demande en mariage, prenant totalement Regina par surprise.

Bien évidemment, elle accepta sans hésiter et fixèrent la date pour leur prochaine visite sur l'île, sur laquelle elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour se marier.

Et le jour était enfin arrivé. Emma fut la première à débarquer du bateau pour se rendre sur l'île de Kaluata. Là-bas, elle retrouva David et Ruby qui avaient agencé, près du lagon, une tonnelle fleurie.

« Hey Emma ! Dépêche-toi, tu dois t'habiller, Regina ne va pas tarder ! » lança Ruby en l'attrapant par le bras.

En effet, Regina, de son coté, aidée par Lan et Mary Margaret, s'apprêtait tandis que la jolie asiatique mettait une dernière touche à sa coiffure en mêlant quelques fleurs aux cheveux de Regina.

« Alors, tendue ? »

« Complètement… » souffla la belle commandante « Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me marierai avec le chef de la sécurité de mon paquebot, rencontrée lors d'une de mes croisières… »

Mary Margaret gloussa alors « Un vrai conte de fée moderne. »

Regina sourit alors et s'admira dans sa robe écrue lui arrivant juste au dessous des genoux. Lan lui apporta son bouquet alors « C'est l'heure. »

* * *

Emma était complètement stressée… Dans sa robe blanche, bouquet en main, elle fixait ce lagon qui changea sa vie. Et le jour où elle s'approcha assez de Regina revint en sa mémoire. Moment qu'elle n'oublierait forcément jamais, et qui resterait dans sa mémoire comme celui, en plus du jour de son mariage, où elle tomba amoureuse de sa future femme.

Les derniers mois passés à bord du Love Boat avait été un véritable paradis pour elle, une révélation. Elle se sentait à présent entière, vivante, sereine et accomplie. Et lorsqu'un chant hawaiien résonna alors, elle se tourna et aperçut la femme de sa vie, plus belle que jamais, s'approcher.

Mary Margaret, Ruby, Lan, mais aussi la sœur et la mère de Regina que cette dernière avait présenté à Emma lors des fêtes de Noel, tous étaient là pour être les témoins de ce moment privilégié et privé.

Elle retint son souffle tandis que Regina s'approcha doucement au son d'une musique hawaiienne douce et c'est devant un pasteur qu'elles s'unirent sur fond de coucher de soleil donnant des teintes orangées au lagon.

« Tu es magnifique… » souffla la jolie blonde comme hypnotisée « J'ai tellement de chance. »

Regina sourit et lui caressa la joue « C'est moi qui ais la chance de t'avoir… Je crois que j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie : ce moment où je pourrais enfin me dire que j'ai trouvé la bonne personne, ma moitié, celle qui partagerait tout de mon navire à ma vie, de mes jours à mes nuits. Je t'aime Emma Swan, depuis la première seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur ta silhouette titubante sur ce pont… » Emma gloussa alors « … Jusqu'à cet instant où nos mains et nos vies se joignent devant ce lagon et devant ceux qui comptent pour nous. Tu es la femme de ma vie, et le destin a été te chercher à l'autre bout du pays… Pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

Emma l'embrassa tendrement et chastement sur les lèvres avant de lui mettre l'alliance au doigt « Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis dis que je n'étais pas faite pour l'amour, ni faite pour être en couple… J'étais persuadée que je finirais seule avec 4 chats autour de moi qui mangeraient mon cadavre car je serais morte seule et dans l'indifférence… » l'assistance rit alors « …Et puis un jour, je suis montée sur ce satané bateau, j'ai maudis mes amis, j'ai voulu en descendre… Et puis j'ai moi aussi croisé ta silhouette, ton regard, ton uniforme. Tu étais si belle, si majestueuse, si royale. Oui, tu étais la reine de ce bateau et je venais de tomber sous ton charme… et je ne connaissais même pas encore ton prénom. Tout le monde le sait, je ne suis pas romantique, je n'ais jamais prétendu l'être. Pour moi les concepts d'âmes sœurs ou de coup de foudre sont aussi implicites que le père Noel ou le marchand de sable. Et pourtant… Tu m'as fait croire en tout cela, et bien plus encore. »

Emma s'approcha un peu plus, collant son corps au sien « Si les âmes sœurs existent alors nous en sommes la preuve, si le coup de foudre existe alors nous en avons été les précurseurs, si l'amour n'avait qu'un seul visage, ça serait le notre. Aujourd'hui je vis un conte de fée, et il n'y a pas encore de fin heureuse parce que notre histoire ne fait que commencer. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ais aimé quelqu'un et ça fait tellement de bien de se sentir vivante auprès de toi. Je n'ais jamais vraiment eu une haute estime de moi-même mais… lorsque je me vois dans tes yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être la plus importante de la terre. Et aujourd'hui, je sais que je vais l'être… En devenant ta femme. »

Regina rougit devant ce regard empli d'amour et lui mit, à son tour, l'alliance au doigt. Et dans un dernier baiser d'une douceur infinie, elles scellèrent leurs vœux.

Ce soir là, la fête se donna à Hawaii, tous les passagers étaient invités à célébrer le mariage de leur commandante et de son chef de la sécurité. La légende était faite : tous savaient que l'instigatrice des croisières de l'amour l'avait elle-même trouvé sur son propre bateau.

Les deux jeunes femmes savouraient leurs premières heures en tant que couple marié sous un ciel étoilé hawaiien illuminé par un feu d'artifice qui clôtura la soirée.

Pour leur première nuit en tant que femmes mariées, elles décidèrent, évidemment, de la passer sur le sol hawaiien, sur l'île privée qui était la leur pour quelques heures encore.

« Hm… Mme Swan Mills, je crois que cette île est mon lieu préféré… » Emma se redressa, son corps nu enchevêtré dans les draps « Après ton corps bien sur. » dit-elle en déposant un furtif baiser sur une des épaules de Regina, allongée.

« J'en suis certaine Mme Swan Mills. »

« Dieu que j'aime entendre ce nom… »

Regina se redressa à son tour et contempla le dos nu de sa jolie blonde avant de tracer, du bout de son index, d'invisibles dessins « je t'aime Emma… » cette dernière se retourna et ancra son regard dans le sien « Et je chérie par avance le reste de mes jours pour les passer à tes cotés… »

« T'es vraiment le genre romantique hein… »

Regina répondit par un sourire avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres « Certainement. Mais je ne l'ais jamais autant été qu'avec toi. »

Emma le savait, elle-même était ce genre de romantique qui ne l'avouerait jamais, cette vérité où seule sa moitié connaissait sa vraie nature. Elle remuerait ciel et terre pour Regina, tuerait, volerait, mentirait pour elle. Oui, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour Regina et à présent, mariée, elle se sentait pousser des ailes.

« Hm… Dites moi Commandante, il ne serait pas temps de manœuvrer vers… »

« Emma, je te jure que si tu continues tes métaphores maritimes… »

« Pardon, pardon… » gloussa la jolie blonde en se collant un peu plus à Regina. La tête reposée sur ses cuisses, elle joua avec l'alliance de Regina qu'elle fit tourner sur son doigt « On est mariées… » soupira-t-elle

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Oui. » Regina haussa un sourcil « Je regrette de pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. »

Mais elles savaient toutes les deux que les choses devaient être ainsi, que les événements devaient se dérouler de la sorte, dans cet ordre car c'est comme cela que ça devait être entre elles. Précipiter les choses ou encore passer outre aurait été une erreur et finalement, leur histoire n'en n'avait été que plus belle et leur amour plus renforcé.

Finalement, le Love Boat portait très bien son nom et jamais Regina n'en fut plus fière. Aujourd'hui, elle était mariée, heureuse et sereine. Elle n'entrevoyait aucun nuage à l'horizon, et ce pour les années à venir.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était heureuse, vraiment. De ce bonheur qui rendait la vie légère et lumineuse. De ce bonheur qu'on aimait à partager avec celle que l'on aime. De ce bonheur qu'elle s'interdisait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Et cette nuit, tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux de sa femme, reposant sur ses cuisses, elle n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde ce moment de plénitude intense. Le Love Boat lui avait apporté l'amour, Emma lui avait apporté la sérénité.

« Hm… Tu penses tellement fort que je peux entendre les rouages de ton cerveau… » grommela Emma, à moitié endormie

Regina sourit alors : elle pourrait s'habituer aux petites manies de sa femme, à ses coups de gueule et ses coups de cœur, à son regard dans le sien à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, à ses sourires dès qu'elles se voyaient… Oui, elle s'habituerait facilement à tout cela.

« Je suis simplement heureuse, ni plus ni moins. »

Emma se redressa et lui fit face, jaugeant alors son attitude comme si elle essayait d'y voir un quelconque mensonge ou juste une hésitation, puis elle lui sourit « Moi aussi Gina, moi aussi. »

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilààààààààà c'est finiiiiiiiiiiii !**

 **Encore une belle aventure qui s'achève en votre compagnie !**

 **Je vous remercie encore d'avoir été présents, de m'avoir lu, d'avoir reviewé, mp, followé, favorité, j'en passe et des meilleurs !**

 **Merci encore de croire en moi, en mes écrits... Mes histoires ne seraient rien si elles n'étaient pas lues, si elles n'étaient pas vécues par vous !**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à revenir au SQ avec cet AU et sachez que la prochaine est déjà réfléchie. Il faudra être patient et attendre la rentrée pour pouvoir la lire, mais pour vous donner une idée, voici le titre et le synopsis :**

 **" _Dites-le avec des fleurs_ "**

 ** _Quand Regina Mills passe la porte du magasin de fleurs d'Emma Swan, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir bien plus qu'un bouquet. Quelque chose venait de se passer, mais quoi, ça elle n'en était pas sûre. Et pourtant, la curiosité la poussa à passer de nouveau cette porte, plusieurs fois. Au travers de ses nombreuses visites, nous suivrons les aléas de sa vie, et ce petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui, quand il est dit avec des fleurs, devient une belle histoire._ **

**See you soon *_***


End file.
